Retando al Amor
by Zhena HiK
Summary: ¿Podría un simple reto llevarte a encontrar el verdadero amor? Bien dicen por ahí “No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar” Yaoi,Lemmon Bryan x Yuriy Kai x Rei Brooklyn x ? DETENIDO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO
1. Un reto

_**»**_**Ř**_ē_**τ**_α_**и**_d_**ö **_Ã_**l **_ά_**m**_ō_**я**_**«**_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Universo Alterno, Yaoi, Lime, Lemmon.  
**Parejas:  
**Bryan x Yuriy  
Kai x Rei Ray  
Un poco de...  
Kai x Yuriy  
Bryan x Rei  
**Disclaimers:** Todos lo sabemos, Beyblade no es mío, pues si lo fuera Yuriy y Bryan hubieran tenido más participación, sin contar que Kai hubiera sido el campeón mundial…  
**Summary:** ¿Podría un simple reto llevarte a encontrar el verdadero amor? Bien dicen por ahí _"No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar"_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·  
**__**Capitulo **__**1**__**  
¿Es un reto?  
**__**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––––––––––––––––––––

–– Yo soy mejor que él –– replicó un pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, quien solo detenía su cabeza con una de sus manos de forma aburrida, aún no comenzaban las clases, el profesor no había llegado y todos los alumnos estaban en total desorden esperando la llegada de este.

–– ¿Tú crees? –– preguntó un chico de ojos rojizos el cual se reía burlonamente de su amigo pelirrojo junto a el.

–– Si, claro que lo soy –– refunfuño el pelirrojo con orgullo y algo de molestia plasmada en su voz.

–– Demuéstralo–– dijo aquel de ojos rojos...–– Vamos Yuriy demuéstralo –– dijo de nuevo.

–– ¿Cómo? dime y lo haré, vamos Kai dime –– dijo retadoramente Yuriy, mientras curveaba sus labios en una mueca llena de seguridad.

–– Pues fácil, todos sabemos que trae a toda la escuela detrás de él y que ya ha andado con la mitad...–– Yuriy solo observaba y asentía levemente con la cabeza mientras escuchaba al chico a su lado. Ni se imaginaba que era lo que este chico de mirada fría tenía planeado para él. ––Conquístalo–– dijo sin hacer un solo gesto en su rostro, mientras Yuriy no podía evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente para contestar.

–– ¿Estas loco? eso es imposible...–– replicó mientras Kai sonreía para si y decía de nuevo.

–– Aseguras ser mejor, demuéstralo...––volvió a decir a lo que Yuriy respondió.

–– Esta bien, si crees que con eso voy a demostrarlo, lo haré..–– contestó mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

––Bueno entonces quiero verte en acción Yuriy ––replicó con sarcasmo el otro chico.

–– Espera no seas tan impaciente Kai, todo a su debido tiempo, además no veo en que forma me beneficia si lo hago ¿Yo que gano?–– pregunta el pelirrojo

––Para empezar tú eres quien presume ser el mejor, yo solo quiero que me lo demuestres, pero tu di que quieres…–– dijo Kai

––Pues mira mientras yo intento con el vanidoso de Bryan, tú puedes intentar con alguien más…––comento Yuriy mientras miraba alrededor buscando a la persona indicada para eso, alguien difícil, alguien como Bryan de popular o todo lo contrario… ¿pero quien? Ahh ¡claro! ese chico, ahí estaba la solución –– ¡Ya se! Lo tengo –– comento triunfante –– a Kon… Rei Kon ¿Que te parece? Yo conquisto a Bryan y tú a Ray…Jaja! Es muy difícil el chico aquí en la escuela no crees, aunque es bastante popular y andan demasiadas tras él, jamás le ha hecho caso a nadie, todo lo contrario de Bryan –– dijo el pelirrojo triunfante ya que había encontrado a la víctima perfecta… Ray Kon

–– ¡Qué! –– exclamó Kai bastante sorprendido ¿Por que ese chico precisamente? Nunca le había caído bien y ahora tendría que ¿conquistarlo? El chico siempre le había parecido presumido y poca cosa, de hecho prefería tenerlo lejos y ahora Yuriy venía con sus ocurrencias y quería que lo conquistara, no era que lo dudara, pero, no era algo que quisiera hacer realmente. -Yuriy para empezar yo no soy el que se metió en esto, eres tú el que quería demostrar algo, no yo...- aclaró apresurado.

–– ¿No me digas Hiwatari que tienes miedo? –– Preguntó retadoramente el pelirrojo –– o ya sé, no crees poder contra ese 'reto', es eso ¿Verdad? –– pregunto sarcásticamente Yuriy…

–– ¡Ja! Por favor, es algo muy fácil, yo creo que tú no vas a poder con tu 'reto' pero el mío es fácil, solo que estamos en desventaja por algo…–– bufó Kai notando algo.

–– Ahh dime cual Kai –– habló Yuriy divertido por los pretextos de su amigo mientras miraba a este altivamente y algo divertido, Yuriy sabía perfectamente que a Kai no le caía bien ese chico Rei, además era lógico pensar en que él ganaría…

Si miramos las cosas desde el punto en que Bryan a andado con media escuela y Ray aunque traiga a otra media escuela tras él no le hace caso a nadie, pues seria un reto fácil, andar con Bryan es pan comido, pero para Kai se complicarían las cosas ya que ese chico si era difícil no como Bryan, ese era un fácil de lo peor…

–– Pues mira no creas que me vas a hacer estúpido Ivanov sabes muy bien que Kuznetzov es tan fácil como decir 'quiero' y lo tienes, pero en cambio Ray no es así, es difícil, así que para estar en iguales condiciones tendremos tiempo, tendrás un mes para conquistarlo y cuando lo hagas, tendrás que durar otro mes con él, fácil ¿No? O ¿Que te parece? –– preguntó Kai mirando a Yuriy que se quedo atónito ante las palabras de este pues para nada le convenía el nuevo 'trato'.

–– Pues por mi bien…––dijo pareciendo seguro, pero por dentro estaba que no creía aún lo que decía el bicolor…–– pero creo que si alguno pierde, tiene que haber alguna clase de castigo para el ¿No? -

–– Ahh claro, si quieres decide tú el castigo…–– dijo Kai, seguro de lo que hacía.

–– ¡Bien! –– Sonrió –– si YO gano tú tendrás que hacerme lo que YO quiera, ya sabes, tendrás que ser mi 'juguete'…––dijo Yuriy sonriendo con lujuria mientras recorría lentamente con la mirada el cuerpo de su amigo frente a él, mordiendo su labio inferior en forma de total deseo.

Kai quedo perplejo ante el 'castigo' que Yuriy había impuesto, y más al ver esa mirada en el chico, ya la había visto antes, pero nunca dirigida hacia él, y ahora había sentido que Yuriy lo desnudo con la vista, esa mirada había sido tan…profunda y lujuriosa como de deseo. ¿Acaso su amigo lo deseaba? Pero como era posible, a lo mejor era su imaginación, Yuriy solo quería jugar con su cuerpo, pero jamás se imagino que a el pelirrojo le gustara su cuerpo, eso era nuevo…vaya, realmente lo era.

––Si, está bien, hagámoslo así, recuerda que el mismo castigo va para ti Ivanov…––dijo mientras se acercaba a el pelirrojo lentamente y le susurraba a este al oído…–– No sabía que desearas mi cuerpo, hubiera sido fácil pedirlo…–– dijo Kai, sabiendo lo que sus palabras provocaban en el cuerpo de Yuriy, además del enorme escalofrío que recorrería su cuerpo por haberle hablado al oído, el bicolor sabía perfectamente que ese era el punto débil de su amigo y lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Yuriy había quedado sorprendido por el comentario de Kai… _"hubiera sido fácil pedirlo" _esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, cuando sintió como el bicolor se alejaba de su oído y se sentaba a su lado, colocándose en su asiento, los demás hacían lo mismo rápidamente, quería preguntarle por que había dicho eso, si era un juego, ó ¿Acaso eso significaba que él también lo deseaba? O que había sido eso.

Salió de sus pensamientos decidido a preguntar, volteó rápidamente hacia su lado derecho y le hablo fuertemente "Kai¿A que te referías?" no se había dado cuenta que el profesor había entrado así que Kai lo miro seriamente y puso un dedo en sus labios mientras levemente hacia un sonido con su boca "Shh" y volvía a voltear hacia el pizarrón.

Yuriy solo volteó rápidamente al pizarrón y miro al profesor, que lo observaba fijamente con muestra de enojo, traía la lista en sus manos y al parecer había estado tomando asistencia, pero ahora esperaba a que él se callara para poder seguir, vaya, genial momento había decidido el profesor para entrar…ahora tendría que esperar para preguntarle a Kai.

La clase transcurría aburridamente, Yuriy miraba por la ventana junto a él, pensaba simplemente en la frase que Kai le había susurrado al oído¿Por que? Pero por que le tomaba tanta importancia a eso, la verdad era que siempre había deseado a Kai, siempre, lo había visto con deseo pero este no lo había notado al parecer, y no podía culpársele pues Kai era un chico bastante atractivo a la vista, era uno de los más populares, de hecho Bryan era el primero gracias a su actitud seguido de Kai, Ray y Yuriy, los cuatro chicos mas seguidos de la escuela en un solo salón de clases solo que cada uno tenía diferente carácter y eso los hacia mas deseables y populares.

Por un lado Bryan era bastante atractivo, piel blanca, cabello lavanda, ojos lavanda y cuerpo atlético bien formado, además de buena altura. Su origen es ruso, tenía fama de ser 'mujeriego' o 'conquistador', muy alegre, era serio por momentos y con ciertas personas, pero sabía tratar a los demás si se lo proponía, era bastante coqueto con sus 'victimas' o 'conquistas' de eso no se podían quejar, además de 'cariñoso'.

Mientras que Ray era de piel bronceada, un poco menor en estatura pero no chaparro, cabello largo amarrado en una coleta con su ya conocida cinta blanca y su banda del Ying Yang. De origen Chino, sus ojos eran realmente lindos y expresivos de color dorado y con rasgos felinos, su actitud un tanto reservada, serio, igualmente amable y carismático, con una sonrisa peculiar que hacía derretir a las chicas, pero no hacía caso a estas, ninguna de ellas había tenido suerte con él. Un chico simplemente encantador con todas las personas.

Kai era de cabello bicolor, azul claro y azul oscuro por la parte de atrás, sus ojos rojos como el fuego y mirada profunda, tenía dos marcas características en su cara, piel blanca y de cuerpo bastante bien formado, estatura menor a Bryan pero mayor a la de Ray era Ruso Japonés, su carácter es frío, serio, arrogante y muchas veces llegaba a ser demasiado altivo y hasta se podía decir 'cruel', sin contar con esa mirada que podía congelar cuando se lo proponía, por esa causa, las chicas no se acercaban a él, pero eso no significaba que no se dieran un 'taco de ojo' cuando este pasaba, aunque se decía que de espaldas se veía bastante bien.

Yuriy por último es de ojos azul como el mar, piel pálida y cabello de fuego, su cuerpo aunque es delgado es muy bien formado y atlético, mas amigable, en ocasiones llegaba a ser frío y arrogante como su inseparable amigo Kai, pero no siempre, eso solo era con las personas que no le caían bien, con los demás siempre era risueño y trataba de no perjudicar a nadie, nacionalidad ruso. Las chicas siempre lo veían junto a Kai y no podían evitar seguir con la mirada a ese par de chicos cuando pasaban junto a ellas, de hecho ellos dos llamaban la atención hasta a varios chicos, eso no era nada anormal, la ciudad era bastante liberal en ese tipo de cosas y otras más.

La clase terminó y todos comenzaron a levantarse y guardar sus cosas rápidamente saliendo del salón de clases, había sido la última clase y todos estaban ansiosos por salir del colegio. Todos salían presurosamente, unos corrían rápido mientras que otros solo platicaban animadamente mientras caminaban a la salida…

Un chico de larga cabellera y dorados ojos salió calmadamente acompañado de sus amigos mientras platicaban…

–– Vamos Ray por que no le haces caso a la chica de primero, es linda –– decía su rubio amigo…

–– No Max, te he dicho que ella no me gusta y me parecería injusto andar con ella si no siento nada por ella, entiendes. ––replicaba el chico de ojos dorados.

–– Ohhh vamos Max recuerda que Ray nunca le hace caso a nadie…–– se burlaba su otro amigo…

–– Tyson bien sabes por que lo hago, las chicas que quieren andar conmigo lo hacen porque dicen que aparte de Bryan, soy uno de los mas populares, ya saben de los otros dos Kai y Yuriy, siempre han dicho eso de nosotros cuatro y es por eso que andan tras nosotros, no por que de verdad les gustemos, entiendes, no quiero entrar en su juego…–– explicaba Ray mientras llegaban a la puerta de salida del colegio.

La escuela era grande y lujosa, no por nada iban los chicos más ricos de la ciudad de Japón…

––Ohhh, claro que te entendemos Ray...––decía Tyson ya mas serio.

De pronto miraron un montón de chicas que reían animadamente, mientras venían del brazo de un chico de cabello color lavanda y ojos del mismo color… Bryan

–– Pues yo creo que no todos piensan del mismo modo ¿No creen? –– pregunto Max mirando la escena que presentaba Bryan…

––Pues si, ya saben como es él. ––decía Ray

––Privet! (Hola!) Kak Dela? (¿Como estás?)–– saludo animadamente Bryan hablándole a los tres chicos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

––Ahh! Bryan te he dicho que no entendemos ruso… y que no nos hables así––dijo Ray en un tono de enojo fingido…

––izvini! Ohhh perdón lo lamento –– dijo ante el gesto que hizo Ray al escucharlo nuevamente hablando en ruso…–– de nuevo… ¿como estas? –– pregunto ahora si para que el chico entendiera. –– No te vi el día de hoy.

––Bien y claro que no me viste pues has estado muy ocupado al parecer…––rió algo divertido observando a ambas chicas junto a Bryan, quienes eran abrazadas por este de la cintura.

––Ahh vamos Ray, bueno chicas –– dijo mientras las miraba…–– nos vemos mañana ¿Que les parece? –– dijo mientras les daba un beso muy cerca de la boca a cada una, estas solo sonrieron ante el gesto y se despidieron animadamente no sin darle un beso a Ray antes de irse, cosa que lo dejó algo molesto por el atrevimiento de ellas, ni siquiera las conocía.

–– Nunca vas a cambiar no es así…––dijo Ray mientras veía divertido a Bryan

––Vamos Ray, no es fácil, además si ellas me buscan ¿Por que rechazarlas? –– preguntó mientras alzaba sus hombros y manos en forma de total despreocupación sonriendo divertidamente.

–– Bueno chicos, nosotros tenemos que irnos, nos vemos mañana –– dijeron ambos chicos mientras se despedían de Ray y Bryan, estos solo contestaron a la despedida y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, siempre solían irse juntos al terminar el día de clases, a menos que Bryan tuviera una de sus acostumbradas 'citas'.

–– Bueno, vayámonos…––dijo Bryan a Ray.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras iban en silencio, ambos vivían para el mismo rumbo, además de ser los más populares de todo el colegio, eran los de los más ricos de la ciudad, por lo que siempre estaban solos, sus padres se la pasaban metidos en sus negocios, viajes, asuntos y eso les daba grandes libertades.

Al llegar a la salida del colegio ambos subieron a un carro que los esperaba, siempre iban por Ray o Bryan, pero siempre se iban juntos, eran amigos, al principio no se llevaban muy bien, solo se saludaban de ocasión en ocasión, luego vieron que vivían muy cerca, vivían por la colonia mas cara, era una colonia de lujo, para donde voltearas veías una gigante mansión. Por ahí vivían Yuriy y Kai también, solo que ellos eran mas reservados, y no se llevaban tanto con ellos.

–– Oye Ray, que piensas de la chica de primero que anda tras de ti. Es linda ¡eh! Si no te alistas tu me quedare con ella eh! –– amenazo Bryan mientras sonreía divertido ante el gesto del chico chino.

––Vamos Bryan puedes quedártela, Ja! A mi no me importa, ella no me gusta…–– dijo Ray tranquilamente mientras veía por la ventana…

––Ray vamos¿Algún día le harás caso a una de ellas? ––Preguntó Bryan, al no recibir respuesta por parte del otro chico siguió hablando –– Oye Ray apoco ¿Te gustan los hombres? –– preguntó algo curioso

––Y si fuera así¿Te molestaría? –– pregunto Ray para ver que cara ponía el chico.

––No! en lo más mínimo, a mí me da igual, yo ya he andado con uno.––dijo tranquilamente –– ¿Ya lo sabías no? –– terminó por preguntar.

––No, no lo sabía¿Por que no me habías dicho? –– preguntó

––Bueno, izvini, pensé que lo sabías! –– Dijo mientras Ray lo veía enojado –– ¿Que te molesto que no lo hiciera? –– preguntó Bryan

––No! bien sabes que me molesta que me hables en ruso, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.––dijo Ray algo exasperado, si había entendido que dijo 'lo lamento' sabía algunas palabras, que siempre mencionaba el chico pero aún así le molestaba, muchas veces le decía frases tan complicadas que no entendía y después no le quería decir el significado dejándolo así, con la duda y como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mato al gato…

––Da, Da. –– repitió para hacer enojar a su amigo…

––Definitivamente contigo no se puede –– dijo enojado volteándose a la ventana de la limosina…

Iban en la limosina de Bryan, siempre iban por los dos, pero por lo general Ray se iba acompañando a Bryan en su limosina, al fin y al cabo vivía cerca como a dos casas, mientras que Yuriy y Kai vivían unas cuadras mas lejos de ellos pero por el mismo lugar.

––––––––––––––––––––

Kai y Yuriy habían salido del salon de clases dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, esta vez irían por Kai, pues como siempre se iban juntos intercambiaban, un día el chofer de Kai iba por los dos y otro día el chofer de Yuriy.

Ellos se conocían desde muy pequeños, sus familias habían sido amigas desde siempre, pero al morir los padres de Kai, solo quedo su amargado abuelo, entonces las familias se alejaron un poco socialmente pero aún había muchos negocios que los unían, aun así Yuriy siempre era bienvenido en la mansión Hiwatari, eso se lo había hecho saber el amargado abuelo de Kai, y para que el dijera algo así, tenía que ser cierto.

Yuriy y Kai subieron a la limosina, Kai veía atento a su amigo sin decir ni una palabra, aún pensaba en lo que se habían dicho anteriormente, al igual que el pelirrojo, este último iba distraído mientras veía por la ventana. Kai iba sentado a su lado ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos que eran los mismos.

De pronto un ruido saco a Yuriy de sus pensamientos. Kai había comenzado a subir el cristal oscuro que tenía la limosina en medio para que el chofer no pudiera verlos ¿Pero porque? Se pregunto mentalmente el pelirrojo y solo volteo a ver confundido a Kai preguntándole con la mirada.

Kai no contesto, solo miro extrañamente al pelirrojo y le dijo…

––Yuriy… ¿Vas a ir a mi casa? –– preguntó curioso.

––Pues, si quieres, si claro…–– dijo aún confundido el pelirrojo mirando dudoso a Kai, él nunca le decía eso, simplemente iban a su casa y ya…

––Esta bien…––dijo y se volteo.

––Oye, Kai… ¿por que lo hiciste? –– preguntó Yuriy mientras veía el vidrio arriba.

––Por esto. –– Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, quedando a solo unos milímetros de su rostro, sintiendo la respiración de Yuriy en su rostro, pero no quitaba su vista de esos ojos azules como el mar…–– ¿Quieres que lo haga? –– pregunto Kai, mientras seguía viendo a Yuriy.

––Te estás tardando sabes. ––dijo Yuriy mientras posaba una mano en la nuca de Kai jalándolo hacia él, primero comenzó a besarlo con furia, asaltaba la boca de Kai, pero este no dejaba que la lengua de Yuriy entrara, quería ser él quien dominara el beso y no su pelirrojo amigo.

En unos momentos el beso se intensifico siendo Kai quien asalto la boca de Yuriy. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo jugando con la de este, sus respiraciones eran agitadas debido al apasionado beso que se estaban regalando, era un beso lleno de deseo y pasión, así como arrebato y un tanto de brusquedad.

Al término del beso Kai volvió a sentarse con la vista al frente y se recargo en el asiento hundiéndose casi en este, mientras respiraba agitado pues habían durado demasiado con ese beso y se habían separado por falta de aire.

Yuriy volteo y miro a Kai mientras sonreía.

––Vaya, nada mal para ser principiante. ––dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios acariciándolos, después bajó la mano y los recorrió con su lengua lentamente, observando los ojos de Kai.

–– ¡Ja¿Crees que soy un principiante?, podría demostrarte lo contrario. ––dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo este último solo sonrió y jalo a Kai de la nuca de nuevo pero Kai se detuvo y volvió a hablar.––Dije que podría, pero nunca mencione que lo haría…–– y volvió a sentarse correctamente.

––Llegamos–– avisó el conductor, después abrió la puerta y entonces salieron los dos chicos del auto, el chofer se sorprendió ya que siempre dejaba a Kai y después llevaba a Yuriy, aunque vivían uno enseguida del otro, la mansión de Kai era grandísima y el terreno de ella ocupaba casi una cuadra, sin contar la otra que era la del pelirrojo.

–– ¿Te quedarás? –– preguntó Kai, sonriendo, sabía perfectamente que Yuriy lo haría, solo preguntaba para molestar.

––Si…–– sonrió Yuriy, sabía que Kai lo hacía para enojarlo pero no lo conseguiría, en cambio conseguiría otro beso.

Aunque le había dicho que era un principiante, obviamente no lo pensaba, para ser sinceros le había parecido genial, nunca lo habían besado así, era la primera vez que le robaban el aliento con un beso, con un solo beso, no podía creer Kai siquiera lo había tocado o algo así, solo lo había besado y lo había hecho tan bien que le robo el aliento.

––Esta bien vamos, avisa a tu casa si quieres…––dijo mientras entraba a la mansión, el mayordomo lo recibió seriamente con una nueva pero no extraña noticia.

––Joven el Sr. Voltaire salió dijo que vendría más tarde pues tiene asuntos por arreglar, solo eso dijo joven…––terminó diciendo aquel hombre.

––Está bien, Yuriy y yo vamos a estar en mi habitación, diles por favor que lleven la comida arriba ¿De acuerdo? –– dijo seriamente.

––si, claro… Joven! –– dijo y se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–– Vaya, como siempre se la pasa con sus negocios, que novedad - dijo Kai mientras hablaba para si, pues Yuriy había ido a hablar por teléfono para avisar que se quedaría ahí. Aunque dudaba que sus padres se encontraran en casa.

–– ¿Se encuentran mis padres? –– preguntó al mayordomo que le contestó el teléfono.

––_no, joven, ellos salieron en la mañana…dijeron que tenían asuntos con el Sr. Voltaire, que hablarían después con usted para avisarle si tenían que viajar. –– _dijo seriamente aquel hombre.

––Da entonces a ti te digo no voy a llegar a comer, si hablan diles que estoy en casa de Kai, aunque dudo que llamen, Poka! (adiós!) –– dijo Yuriy y colgó sin esperar respuesta de aquel hombre –– listo! –– aviso a Kai llegando a su lado, el bicolor solo comenzó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación seguido de su amigo.

Llegaron a la conocida habitación de Kai y entraron, dejaron sus cosas ahí aventándolas por donde sea, sin importar mucho, entonces Kai comenzó a quitarse el saco de la escuela y a desfajarse la camisa, al mismo tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata, pues aquella institución les obligaba a llevar un uniforme muy formal.

Yuriy solo se quitó el saco igual que Kai e hizo el mismo procedimiento, ya que se estaban poniendo cómodos, siempre era igual, entonces el pelirrojo se aventó acostándose en la amplia cama de Kai, mientras extendía sus brazos y daba un suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento, ya no habían dicho absolutamente nada.

A Yuriy se le antojaba otro beso de Kai y no podía evitar seguir pensando en eso, vaya que si le había gustado, nunca había pasado algo así entre ellos y ahora parecía que no tendría importancia, eso era mejor, prefería seguir como hasta antes del beso, claro, podían seguir con esa clase de actos pero, sin compromisos, aunque lo dudaba sabía que Kai no lo haría de nuevo, bueno a menos que él lo propiciara.

Luego de unos segundos de pensar, volteo a ver en donde estaba Kai y se llevo una sorpresa, Kai estaba en boxers, mientras su camisa estaba abierta. Yuriy abrió la boca sorprendido pero sin quitar la vista de este.

––Kai, que buen trasero tienes…––dijo cuando se repuso de su sorpresa…

––Ja! Mala suerte, nunca lo tendrás…––dijo Kai riendo burlonamente pero sin voltear a verlo.

––Ahh eres malo…––dijo Yuriy como niño regañado.

Kai buscaba que ponerse cuando de pronto sintió como Yuriy lo abrazaba por la espalda, y le susurraba algo al oído…

––Anda, no seas malo––dijo el pelirrojo con voz sensual.

––No Ivanov…––dijo Kai mientras se soltaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

––Ahh Kai solo haces esto para provocarme¿Por que? –– dijo Yuriy con un gesto parecido al puchero de un bebe.

––Ja! Ivanov ya te dije! –– habló Kai –– creo que un principiante como yo, no te podría satisfacer… ¿No crees? –– rió un poco, se estaba vengando del pelirrojo por haberle dicho 'principiante'.

––Ahh ya veo, es eso, pero que sensible te haz vuelto Hiwatari…––dijo Yuriy mientras sonreía y se acercaba lentamente a Kai, entonces se sentó en el regazo del bicolor, pasando ambas piernas por los lados de este, rodeando así su cintura.

––Anda ¿Dame un beso si? –– Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…–– ¿Puedo? –– dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la boca del ruso bicolor.

––Te estas tardando ¿No crees? –– dijo Kai repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho Yuriy no hacía mucho rato.

De nuevo comenzaron a besarse, esta vez el pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre Kai besándolo intensamente, aprovechando que el ruso bicolor tenía su camisa abierta, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, entonces Kai trato de detenerlo y reclamarle pero al intentar hablar solo ayudo a Yuriy con su objetivo.

Yuriy introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kai y comenzó a jugar con la del bicolor, este le siguió el juego y soltó sus manos dejando así que siguiera con sus caricias.

Pronto les falto el aire y Yuriy dejo los labios de Kai pero se dirigió al cuello de este comenzando a morderlo ligeramente mientras se movía sobre el regazo, estimulando así la parte más sensible del chico.

––Yu…Yuriy, detente…––dijo Kai mientras lo empujaba levemente, el pelirrojo hacía caso omiso de lo que el chico bajo él le pedía y mientras seguía con su trabajo.

––Kai, sabes delicioso…–– dijo Yuriy y comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente.

––Basta Yuriy…––dijo Kai oyéndose mas serio y decidido.

Yuriy, accedió y se bajó de Kai pero le dijo algo–– Solo un beso más.––dijo y sin dejar si quiera contestar a Kai, se lanzo sobre este y lo beso nuevamente, haciendo cada vez más apasionado el beso, cada nuevo beso le parecía mas rico, mas bueno, mejor, Kai sabía delicioso y además era todo un experto en eso. Vaya que era experto…

Después de unos minutos Kai rompió el beso y Yuriy solo lo miro, ahora estaban acostados en la cama.

–– ¡Vaya! Besas delicioso, y sabes riquísimo, me muero por ganar la apuesta y tenerte para mi…–– dijo mientras se mordía un labio y pasaba su dedo índice por el pecho de Kai que estaba descubierto.

–– En tus sueños 'Ivanov' –– dijo con Sarcasmo en su voz mientras observaba atento los ojos de Yuriy y sintiendo el dedo recorrer su pecho.

–– Ahora que ya comprobé lo delicioso que eres, mis sueños no van a funcionar igual. ––dijo Yuriy bajando su mano por el pecho de este hasta llegar al resorte de los boxers.

–– Pues tendrás que ingeniártelas tu solo! –– dijo Kai mientras detenía la mano de Yuriy y la retiraba calmadamente.

Después se levanto y dijo...

–– Me voy a bañar, seguro no tardan en traer la comida, pedí que la trajeran aquí así que recíbela mientras me baño Ok! –– dijo Kai mientras caminaba con dirección al baño y colgaba una toalla en sus hombros despojándose de su camisa, aventándola al pelirrojo.

.:_**C**_on**ti**nú_**a**_:.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"__...Nunca consideres el estudio como una obligación sino como una oportunidad para penetrar en el bello y maravilloso mundo del saber..."  
__**A**_L_**B**_E_**R**_T _**E**_I_**N**_S_**T**_E_**I**_N

–––––––––

Bueno pues les he traído una nueva locura, espero me acompañen en esta al igual que en Kisses. Agradecería que me dejaran un Review diciendo que les pareció.

¿Aburrido?

¿Bueno?

¿Les da igual?

¿Les agrada la idea?

Lo que sea se aceptan criticas, felicitaciones, reclamos, todo tipo de comentarios acerca de lo que les pareció el Fic… Como siempre me despido de ustedes. Gracias por leer…

"_Les aviso que esta es la versión dizque mejorada de la historia, le corregí la mayoría o casi todos los errores ortográficos y pues algunas frases medio raras o errores en la historia... Ya saben las primeras historias así son... Jeje!!"_

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


	2. Juegos y Enseñanazas

_**»**_**Ř**_ē_**τ**_α_**и**_d_**ö **_Ã_**l **_ά_**m**_ō_**я**_**«**_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Universo Alterno, Yaoi, Lime, Lemmon.  
**Parejas:  
**Bryan x Yuriy  
Kai x Rei Ray  
Un poco de...  
Kai x Yuriy  
Bryan x Rei  
**Disclaimers:** Todos lo sabemos, Beyblade no es mío, pues si lo fuera Yuriy y Bryan hubieran tenido más participación, sin contar que Kai hubiera sido el campeón mundial…  
**Summary:** ¿Podría un simple reto llevarte a encontrar el verdadero amor? Bien dicen por ahí _"No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar"_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·  
**__**Capitulo **__**2**__**  
Juegos y Enseñanzas  
**__**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––

–– Ahora que ya comprobé lo delicioso que eres, mis sueños no van a funcionar igual. ––dijo Yuriy bajando su mano por el pecho de este hasta llegar al resorte de los boxers.

–– Pues tendrás que ingeniártelas tu solo! –– dijo Kai mientras detenía la mano de Yuriy y la retiraba calmadamente.

Después se levanto y dijo...

–– Me voy a bañar, seguro no tardan en traer la comida, pedí que la trajeran aquí así que recíbela mientras me baño Ok! –– dijo Kai mientras caminaba con dirección al baño y colgaba una toalla en sus hombros despojándose de su camisa, aventándola al pelirrojo que estaba recostado sobre la cama, simplemente viendo como caminaba el bicolor hacia el baño.

Yuriy comprendió lo que Kai estaba haciendo, claro que lo comprendía, era lógico, el maldito bicolor estaba coqueteándole, sabía que era perfecto a la vista de cualquiera y por eso hacía lo que hacía.

"Al principio pensé que me odiarías, incluso llegue a pensar que si te decía lo que siento me dejarías de hablar y te alejarías de mi, pues lo único que siento es deseo por tu cuerpo, se que suena bastante lujurioso, pero te deseo, la verdad eres mi amigo y una gran persona a la que aprecio, pero tengo ojos y estos no pueden negarme que tu cuerpo es completamente perfecto, cuando pensaba en decirte lo que quería, me detenía por miedo de tu reacción, jamás he querido que nuestra amistad cambie y peor aún solo por un tonto deseo mío, así que decidí guardar silencio un tiempo más, después comencé a pensar que talvez estaba siendo muy exagerado, ahora pensaba que si te decía seguro era que te enojarías, pero hasta ahí, pensé que me había excedido en mis conclusiones y ahora creía que solo te enojarías y después todo se arreglaría, pero obviamente no me darías el gusto de poseer tus labios entre los míos, y menos aún de tener tu cuerpo para mi…"

"…Pero me equivoque, tu reacción fue contrariamente a lo que yo pensaba, por supuesto que fue mejor, pero no lo que espere, el haberte insinuado lo que quería fue arriesgado pero hizo que me besaras y ahora te pudiera observar totalmente desnudo, la verdad era que siempre que venía de visita a tu casa, llegábamos como hoy a tu habitación y siempre comenzábamos a ponernos cómodos, quitándonos el uniforme, pero nunca lo hacías totalmente frente a mí, y ahora que te dije lo que quiero lo hiciste, maldición, no sabía que el decirte fuera tan mala idea, no te enojaste ni mucho menos, pero ahora me provocas, haces que mis labios deseen de nuevo los tuyos, provocas sensaciones deliciosas en mi cuerpo, haces que mis manos deseen recorrerte, sentir tu pálida piel bajo mi tacto, junto a mi piel, poseerte totalmente…"

Mientras Kai se estaba duchando Yuriy seguía pensando tirado en la cama de Kai, de alguna manera tenía que tener al bicolor, pero sin tener que ganar esa estúpida apuesta, no podía esperar tanto tiempo, pero como podría persuadir a su terco amigo para tenerlo antes de tanto tiempo ¿Como?

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, lo que fuera, pero tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, la verdad en esos momentos sentía una clase de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberle hecho ver a Kai que de verdad lo deseaba pues este comenzaba a coquetear demasiado con él, y pues la verdad eso no le agradaba, Kai solo lo calentaba y luego ¿Como se apagaba?

Pero por otro lado estaba bien ya que debido a eso, lo había podido ver casi desnudo, sin contar que había besado y poseído esos deliciosos labios además de haber probado el cálido y suculento cuello del bicolor. De verdad que Kai no tenía comparación, la verdad ya había tenido algunas parejas y era un experto en dar besos, pero nunca había sentido lo que sintió al besar a Kai, realmente no era por amor, en eso no consistía la diferencia, la diferencia entre los demás y Kai era que el bicolor besaba exquisito, era como si lo demás no existiera cuando este lo besaba, era una especie de encanto, un hechizo, algo muy inusual y extraño.

Si algo tenía claro era que no estaba enamorado de Kai, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero si lo deseaba, vaya que lo deseaba. Y aunque se escuchara de lo más egoísta por parte de Yuriy, no lo era, ya que sabía que Kai no mantenía relación con nadie, y no quería a nadie de esa forma, no amaba a nadie, de lo contrario Yuriy hubiera mantenido en silencio su deseo, ya que era solo eso, Deseo…

Jamás expondría la felicidad de su amigo por algo tan superficial como lo que el sentía, de verdad que no. Claro que apreciaba a Kai, pero este era demasiado perfecto como para no fijarse en él, su cuerpo era exquisito, la verdad entendía a la perfección, por que las chicas de la escuela lo veían tan insistentemente, la verdad era que seguro Kai podría ser tan popular como Bryan pero su forma de tratar a los demás había hecho que las chicas se alejaran conformándose con verlo pasar y así deleitarse con su sola presencia en aquel colegio. Aunque claro que no lo culpaba por el tipo de actitud que este tenía ya que la temprana muerte de sus padres, además de haber sido criado prácticamente solo, ya que su abuelo se ocupaba de todo menos de él, daban como resultado su actitud.

Pronto comenzaron a tocar la puerta, haciendo que Yuriy saliera de sus pensamientos para levantarse pesadamente de la cama y acomodar su ropa un poco para que no fueran a darse malos entendidos y provocaran un problema.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, entonces recibió al mayordomo y lo dejó entrar, llevaba un carrito con la comida servida, pues como había ordenado Kai la habían llevado a la habitación. Después de dejarla preguntó si se les ofrecía algo más y Yuriy solo negó con la cabeza dando un corto agradecimiento por la comida y cerrando la puerta tras haber salido aquel hombre.

Se acerco a observar los platillos que había traído aquel hombre y todo se veía suculento, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, pensó en el postre y entonces salió rápidamente de la habitación, con dirección a la cocina, conocía perfectamente aquella mansión, de pies a cabeza, prácticamente era su segundo hogar, así que rápidamente llego a la cocina, ahí encontró a la servidumbre que ya lo conocía muy bien y pregunto por algunas cosas, entonces le indicaron en que lugar estaban guardadas. Yuriy solo asintió y llevo a la habitación lo que pensaba ocupar.

Rápidamente regreso a la habitación mientras se aseguraba que Kai no hubiera salido aún, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y miró que Kai aún no salía, pues escucho el ruido del agua, seguro ya estaría por salir así que tenía que esconder rápidamente lo que llevaba para que el chico bicolor no lo viera, entro cerrando con seguro la puerta tras él, después se coloco junto a la cama de Kai y una vez ahí, dejo lo que llevaba aun costado de esta, un poco escondido, casi debajo de aquella enorme cama.

Luego escucho que la regadera se cerraba, entonces entendió que Kai ya casi saldría, corrió al sillón, casi acostándose en este, mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba rápidamente como si hubiera estado un rato ahí, unos segundos después escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, pero no volteo a ver a Kai, siguió en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados bajo su nuca, una posición despreocupada y denotando aburrición.

Kai al salir del baño miro a Yuriy y entonces comenzó a caminar al ropero, ya que no había metido nada con que vestirse, así que había tenido que salir únicamente en una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, tapando solamente lo esencial, Yuriy no lo estaba observando así que fácilmente iría al ropero y volvería al baño a cambiarse, pues si lo hacía frente al pelirrojo, era seguro que este le saltaría, además ya había jugado con él demasiado ese día, y no quería seguir provocando a su Ruso y pelirrojo amigo.

Caminó decidido hacia el baño una vez que había escogido unos boxers y una camiseta negra, además de un pantalón algo flojo, bastante cómodo, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña habitación para vestirse escucho al otro chico ahí…

–– Hay Dios. ¡KAI!… Como te presentas así ante mi. –– dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón –– ahora te quedaras así.––dijo mas que como petición, como una orden.

–– ¡Ja! Quisieras…––replicó el ruso bicolor mientras caminaba directo a donde anteriormente se dirigía, pero el pelirrojo se levanto rápidamente del sillón, interponiéndose así en el camino de Kai, para no dejarlo pasar, mientras le dijo.

–– Anda, quédate así¿Si? La comida ya esta aquí, se va enfriar, anda quédate así…––dijo Yuriy ahora disminuyendo el tono de su voz mientras tomaba un brazo de Kai, jalándolo hacia el sillón para después empujarlo ahí, haciendo que este se sentara.

Kai solo miro al pelirrojo algo extrañado y un poco molesto ya que aquel chico le estaba ordenando que hacer, y eso jamás lo haría nadie…––No me ordenes lo que tengo que hacer–– dijo Kai mientras veía a Yuriy con los ojos llenos de molestia.

–– Ohhh! Vamos Kai, sabes que no es una orden, es una petición, hazlo por mi ¿Si? Anda, por favor…––pedía el pelirrojo mientras veía a Kai a los ojos, con un rostro angelical, como si no planeara nada y mucho menos pudiera hacer algo malo.

–– Esta bien, pero cuando terminemos de comer lo haré…––dijo Kai mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para después comenzar tranquilamente a comer.

Mientras comían, Yuriy solo pensaba en que podía proponer para que Hiwatari se quedase así, eso facilitaría las cosas, eso haría mucho más fácil sus planes, pero el problema era ¿Que proponer? Pensó un momento más, Kai estaba terminando y el por su parte también, después de unos minutos más, ambos chicos terminaron, por lo cual Kai tomo nuevamente su ropa y se levanto para de nuevo retomar su camino al baño, pero una vez más fue detenido por un pelirrojo que comenzaba a impacientarlo.

–– ¿Que quieres ahora Yuriy? –– preguntó mirándolo ya con desesperación.

Yuriy por su parte ni se había inmutado ante la mirada de Kai, ya que estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de miradas por parte del bicolor y solo dijo lo que tenía planeado.

–– Dime algo Kai…–– comenzó el pelirrojo, Kai se soltó del agarre de Yuriy, pero no fue brusco, solo se alejo un poco y volteo de lleno hacia el pelirrojo para mirarlo frente a frente, una vez así, este entendió que podía seguir hablando –– ¿No estas aburrido de la rutina de siempre? –– pregunto seriamente.

Kai lo miro extrañado pensando en que cosa rara se le habría ocurrido a su pelirrojo amigo, entonces sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo –– Que te hace pensar que mi vida consta de una rutina. –– dijo algo enojado y harto por la actitud de su amigo.

–– Bueno Kai, que te parece si jugamos un rato. –– dijo Yuriy sonriendo ampliamente, Kai lo miro mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos, haciendo notar su desconfianza, Yuriy enseguida entendió la mirada de su amigo y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, conduciéndolo hacia la cama, mientras sonreía tierna y angelicalmente, como si nada malo se le pudiese ocurrir. –– Anda confía en mi, te prometo que no es nada que te dañe. –– Dijo Yuriy mientras empujaba a Kai, este cayó sentado en la cama y solo miro confundido a Yuriy, pues la actitud que éste estaba tomando no era nada común. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bryan y Rei iban aun en la limosina, estaban entrando en la gran colonia donde vivían, Rei aún seguía enojado, o bueno haciéndose el enojado con Bryan ya que este le estaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia. Y vaya que el oriental tenía mucha paciencia.

El chofer de Bryan siempre iba y lo dejaba a su casa y después se devolvía para entrar en la casa del pelilavanda, pero esta vez Ray noto extrañado que su amigo le había hecho una seña a su chofer y este se dirigió a la casa de Bryan, llegaron hasta esta y bajaron, Ray aun seguía extrañado pues no le había dicho a su amigo que iría, entonces por que había tomado la iniciativa sin siquiera preguntarle por lo menos.

–– ¿Por que vinimos Bryan? –– preguntó Ray algo curioso y hasta cierto punto extrañado.

–– Quédate a comer conmigo anda, mis padres llevan un mes fuera y no quiero comer solo de nuevo ¿Si? –– preguntó a Ray, este sonrió y acepto, solo tendría que hablar a su casa para avisar que no iría a comer, aunque no era muy necesario hacerlo pero aún así lo haría.

Entraron a la casa, Ray llamó y avisó a su casa, en ella se encontraba su mamá, pues su padre había salido de viaje de negocios, fueron a comer y después al terminar subieron a la habitación de Bryan, la cual estaba equipada con el más caro y amplio sonido de estereo, tenía unos bajos geniales que hacían escuchar la música perfecta aunque estuviera a un volumen muy alto, así como grandes bocinas las cuales estaban en una pared de la habitación, esta era muy grande, su cama King Size, la habitación tenía su propio balcón con mirada a toda la ciudad, era una excelente, y preciosa habitación.

Rei conocía muy bien todo eso, muy generalmente pasaba por ahí a visitar a Bryan así que para él todo eso no era nada nuevo, pero desde que había entrado la primera vez había notado que al chico le gustaba mucho la música, ya que esas grandes bocinas y sonido de estereo no eran de puro lujo. Aunque Bryan le había confesado que pidió el mas caro que miro solo para hacer gastar a sus padres, ya que al ver que gastaba mucho de su tarjeta de crédito solo así le llamaban para ver en que, aunque para nada le regañaban o mucho menos, solo querían estar enterados de los movimientos de su hijo, bueno o al menos eso decían, cosa que Bryan siempre les había dicho que no era cierto, pues si fuera así estarían con él y no de viaje, no lo querían, eso era seguro…

–– ¿Y?. ¿Que haremos? –– pregunto Ray.

–– Pues como que ¿Que? ––contesto Bryan algo sarcástico

–– ¿Escucharemos música? –– preguntó Rei, sabiendo la afición que Bryan tenía por la música además de su grupo favorito Metallica, de verdad que era un relajo esa música y no sabía como podía escuchar eso, siempre Ray se lo había preguntado.

–– Además de eso, bueno ahorita quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo Ray. ––dijo Bryan bastante serio, había cambiado su tono sarcástico a uno serio, mientras ambos se tiraban a un sillón de lo más amplio que había ahí.

–– Dime –– dijo Ray mientras sonreía, pero se preguntaba mentalmente que sería lo que Bryan quería hablar tan ¿Seriamente?

–– Bueno pues veras, quiero que me cuentes por que nunca le has hecho caso a ninguna jovencita de la escuela y de ningún lado. ––dijo Bryan serio mientras veía a Ray, este seguía sentado con la vista hacia el frente, pero no decía nada.

–– Ahh Bryan hemos hablado ya de eso entiende, es por que solo buscan ser populares, no te buscan a ti sinceramente, tú mejor que nadie debes entender a que me refiero –– dijo algo hastiado el joven chino.

–– Bueno, si, eso lo sé pero también sé…––dijo mientras hacía una pausa, entonces Ray volteo un poco quedando sentados frente a frente en aquel gran sillón––…también sé, que hay algo más, a mi no me engañas.

–– ¿Algo mas? –– preguntó Ray algo incrédulo, jamás pensó que su amigo fuera tan observador, claro que había algo mas, pero sencillamente no quería aceptarlo, no quería.

–– ¡Si! Ray vamos, confía en mi ¿Dime que pasó? ––insistió el Ruso.

–– Entiende, no es nada, nada…–– dijo mientras se levantaba y prendía aquel gran sonido mientras colocaba un CD a este, ni siquiera se había fijado solo metió el primero que vio, "Meteora Linkin Park" cuando comenzó a escuchar las canciones ahí, no dijeron mas, entonces volvió a sentarse, sin decir nada, después Bryan se levanto igual de silencioso y apagó el sonido…–– ¿Por que lo hiciste? –– preguntó Ray algo molesto, acababa de comenzar su canción favorita de ahí, eran pocas las canciones que escuchaba de ellos y se la había quitado.

–– Vamos Ray, a ti no te gusta esa música ¿Por que no quieres contarme¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? –– preguntó volviendo a sentarse.

–– Esta bien, te diré. –– Dijo mientras suspiraba algo y se acomodaba de nuevo quedando frente a frente con Bryan. –– Lo que sucede es que nunca he tenido pareja y… y…––tartamudeo pues no podía terminar de hablar le avergonzaba a sobre manera lo que diría, y aún mas estando con el más popular de su escuela.

–– ¿Y? –– preguntó Bryan para ayudarlo a seguir con su 'confesión'.

–– ¡Pues no se besar! –– dijo exasperándose, seguramente su amigo se reiría de él, ya ni modo lo soportaría.

–– ¡Jaja! Lo sabía¿Es solo por eso? –– preguntó algo incrédulo mientras sonreía divertidamente.

–– Muy bien, síguete riendo. ––Dijo Ray mientras hacía un puchero como de un niño regañado y cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho

–– No es eso, solo tenías que pedirme ayuda y ¡listo! –– dijo Bryan sonriendo alegremente.

–– Pero, pero tú como me puedes ayudar. ––preguntó ingenuo el muchacho.

–– Ok! Ok! Veo que eres muy inocente aún…––dijo Bryan colocando una mano en su frente algo divertido de la ingenuidad de su amigo. Ray solo lo miró esperando que este terminara de hablar –– pues simple, mostrándote como hacerlo…––dijo Bryan como si eso fuera de lo mas normal, aunque al menos para él si lo era.

Ray quedo bastante sorprendido, no sabía si creer lo que había escuchado, talvez Bryan se refería a algo más, no a lo que en su mente se formaba, pero¿Y si era lo que el pensaba? Bueno no era que lo viera mal si no que le había caído de sorpresa.

–– Bueno, aceptas o ¿No? Ya que si quieres podemos conseguirte algún otro maestro –– comentó Bryan mirando a Ray, este solo abrió más los ojos y después asintió lentamente mientras decía.

-–Claro que otra persona no, como crees, si contigo que eres mi amigo me da mucha vergüenza ahora imagínate con alguien más, no. –– comentó bastante nervioso mientras se quedaba quieto sin saber que hacer.

Bryan sonrió ante la respuesta positiva de su amigo y su aparente nerviosismo, así que se acomodo en el sillón de manera que quedara mas cerca, en ese momento sintió el cuerpo de Ray, tensarse ante su cercanía.

–– Solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar. –– pidió Bryan susurrándole a Ray, pues ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro y el chino pudo escucharlo claramente. Al decir esto miro como el chico cerraba sus ojos, fue entonces que terminó con la distancia, posó una mano en la mejilla del chino, comenzando a besarlo lentamente, jugando con los labios de su amigo, notaba como este estaba bastante tenso, así que para relajarlo, le tomo la mano con su mano libre y la apretó un poco indicando que se relajara, Ray no pudo y enseguida corto el beso.

–– ¿Que sucede? –– preguntó Bryan algo extrañado.

–– Es que me da vergüenza por que tú eres un experto y yo no se ni que hacer. ––dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. ––Mejor olvídalo. –– terminó por decir algo apenado.

–– Ohhh vamos Ray, eres mi amigo y necesitas ayuda ahora cierra los ojos, prometo tener paciencia, Si. –– Ray trató de poner alguna excusa, pero entonces Bryan volvió a hablar interrumpiendo con esto al Neko…–– Dije que cerraras los ojos, anda haz lo que te digo. ––repitió en voz de mando, Ray miro a Bryan y entonces accedió e hizo lo que este le había 'pedido' o mas bien ordenado.

De nuevo Bryan se acerco y posó su mano una vez más en el rostro de su amigo y comenzó a rozar los labios de este, una vez que los tocó comenzó a humedecerlos ligeramente, Ray no correspondía, en realidad no movía sus labios, solo estaba expectante a lo que su amigo experto hiciera. Bryan lo notó y separo levemente sus labios de los del chino, solo para susurrar.–– Abre tus labios. –– Enseguida Ray hizo lo que le habían pedido y los separo un poco, Bryan entonces aprovecho para jugar con estos, sorpresivamente Ray siguió el juego con los de su 'maestro' devolviendo así el beso, mientras el cuerpo de él ya se había relajado, entonces fue cuando Bryan pensó que ya era hora, comenzando así a introducir su lengua lentamente a la boca del otro chico, comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Ray intentando hacer que este correspondiera al juego de la suya, tardo un poco pero entonces le respondió, así pasó un rato mas hasta que Ray empezó a responder de manera mas segura.

Jugó con la lengua de Bryan respondiendo por completo al beso que este le otorgaba, fue entonces que comprendió lo delicioso que se podía sentir un beso, era realmente rico hacer eso, claro que pensaba que sería mejor con la persona que quisieras ya que Bryan era su amigo y nada mas. ¿Verdad?

Después de unos minutos de un largo e intenso beso, terminaron separándose pues así les exigían sus pulmones, entonces Bryan miro sonriendo a Ray y simplemente pudo decir.

–– Aprendes ¡RÁPIDO! –– dijo Bryan mientras sonreía completamente, Ray se sonrojo ante el comentario y solo hablo.

–– ¡Gracias¿Crees que lo hago muy mal? –– preguntó algo dudoso.

–– No para nada, en realidad no parece tu primer beso¿Seguro que lo es? –– preguntó con una risita cómplice, logrando realmente lo que había querido. Sonrojar al Neko.

––Si, claro que lo es…––dijo sonriendo apenado.

–– Bueno ahora tú bésame, esta es tu prueba Ok. Hazlo. ––Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, pues se había inclinado hacia enfrente para alcanzar a Ray.

––Esta bien, pero si no paso la prueba no te enojes, además con una sola clase no se hacen pruebas…––dijo justificándose mientras sonreía con su 'experto' amigo.

–– Bueno, pero por ser un alumno que aprende tan rápido, eres especial.––Dijo sonriendo –– Anda vamos, quiero que pases tu prueba, sé que lo harás.

Ray sin decir mas se inclinó hacia enfrente ahora siendo él quien se acercaba al rostro de Bryan, al estar a solo milímetros de sus labios, lo miró a los ojos, este mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirándolo fijamente, cosa que lo puso un tanto nervioso pero intentando olvidar ese nervio simplemente cerró los suyos y comenzó a jugar con los labios de Bryan, quien enseguida le respondió, después de jugar y lamer sus labios comenzó a introducir la lengua dentro de la boca de su 'maestro' Bryan, tomándolo después por la nuca, para así poder profundizar mas aquel beso. Pasó un rato más mientras jugaban con sus lenguas y sus labios, después cortaron el beso, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, lo cual provocó en ambos una sonrisa.

–– ¿Y bien¿Aprobé? –– preguntó Ray sonriente.

–– Creo que tuviste un siete.––contestó Juguetonamente Bryan. –– Bueno bueno, ahora si puedes tener novia y practicar con ella, o ¿él? –– preguntó algo dudoso y un tanto curioso.

–– ¿Que? –– exclamó Ray un tanto sobresaltado por la pregunta.

–– Bueno si no eres Gay no es para que te molestes. No sabía que te molestara el hecho––dijo mientras movía ambas manos negando y sonreía.

–– No, no es eso, es solo que.––Dijo mientras veía hacia abajo. ––Aún no lo se. ––contestó apenado. –– ¿Crees que eso sea malo? –– cuestionó

–– Bueno realmente no tiene nada de malo, créeme es de gustos a gustos, como lo pueden ver mal, lo verán como algo normal, mientras tú no te preocupes, ya sabrás…––dijo Bryan consolando a su amigo.

–– Oye Bryan…

–– ¿Si? –– contestó el pelilavanda mientras se recargaba en el sillón y ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

–– ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? O por lo menos¿Haz tomado en serio a alguien con quien hayas andado? –– Dijo un tanto pensativo, siempre había visto a su amigo con muchas chicas pero no sabía si en realidad este había tomado enserio a alguna de ellas, de hecho lo dudaba mucho, aunque quizás alguna chica del pasado pudo haberle hecho sentir algo más fuerte. Aunque también le había comentado que había tenido una pareja que era un hombre, pero también dudaba que hubiera sido algo serio.

–– Bueno, en realidad, No... El amor no se hizo para mí, escúchame bien, jamás me verás muriéndome de amor por nadie. ¡Jamás! ––dijo Bryan bastante serio mientras parecía recordar algo. – Yo simplemente utilizo a los demás por el tiempo que quiero y cuando ya me aburrieron los dejo––volvió a sonreír orgullosamente.

––Y¿Nunca haz pensado en el daño que causas? –– preguntó Ray tomando en cuenta cada gesto que se formaba en el rostro de su amigo.

–– Vamos Ray, no quieras ser mi conciencia. ––dijo tratando de evadir la respuesta.

–– Por lo visto no lo haz pensado nunca. ––dijo Ray contestándose él solo.

–– Bueno si lo he pensado, pero llego a la conclusión de que si ellas me usan para ser populares, pues yo también puedo usarlas, y al momento en que las dejo les duele por que ya no son "la chica que anda con Bryan Kuznetzov" eso es detestable, además que ya te dije que no me voy a enamorar jamás, el amor no es un sentimiento Ray, es una decisión.–– dijo mientras veía hacia un punto perdido de la habitación para luego dirigir su mirada a Ray sonriéndole amigablemente, este respondió a la sonrisa y no dijo más, no quería fastidiar a su amigo con más cosas, ya que se había dado cuenta que Bryan guardaba algo, pero ya tendría un momento más apropiado para preguntarle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ahora Kai miraba algo preocupado a su amigo, no era la situación perfecta para él, estaba frente a su amigo, sentado en la cama, casi desnudo, con solo una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras que su amigo lo miraba lujuriosamente. Y le decía que se le había ocurrido un juego, pero que rayos se le había ocurrido ahora.

–– ¿Que te sucede Ivanov¿Ahora que rayos se te ocurrió? –– Preguntó mientras lo veía desde la cama, Yuriy estaba parado al pie de esta, mientras que Kai estaba recargado sobre sus codos, casi acostado observando la mirada expectante de su amigo pelirrojo.

–– Vamos Kai, coopera conmigo, prometo no hacer nada que no te guste, es un inocente juego, de verdad, no es nada malo. –– Dijo mirando lo más seriamente posible a su bicolor amigo, este lo miro desconfiado y entonces el pelirrojo siguió hablando –– Bueno pero si tienes miedo, no importa, olvídalo –– dijo sabiendo que eso tendría resultado sobre su amigo, conociéndolo a la perfección.

–– Claro que no es eso. –– Dijo enojado mientras se sentaba en el centro de la cama.–– No tengo miedo, solo dime de que trata el dichoso jueguito que se te ocurrió –– dijo mirando a Yuriy seriamente.

–– Bueno mira cierra los ojos ¿Si? –– Dijo Yuriy, Kai solo lo miró muy desconfiadamente, pero después accedió, no sin antes prometerle a Yuriy que no abriría los ojos.

–– ¿Me vas o no a explicar¿Ivanov? –– preguntó Kai al no escuchar ruido en la habitación, pero sabía que su amigo estaba ahí, lo sentía, simplemente se dejó caer hacia atrás, aún con los ojos cerrados mientras subía sus manos a la altura de su cabeza para depositarlas bajo esta, solo escuchó al pelirrojo abrir una caja, pero ¿Que podía ser? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

–– El juego se trata de ver quien resiste mas sin moverse. –– dijo Yuriy, entonces Kai intento abrir los ojos para reclamar que clase de juego estúpido era ese pero Yuriy lo cayó. ––Alto Hiwatari, no abras los ojos o perderás, y nunca te ha gustado ser el perdedor o ¿Si? –– le preguntó.

–– Esta bien, como me quedo… ¿Así? –– preguntó.

–– Si, ahorita yo te acomodaré, no te impacientes Kai...

–– Yuriy si me haces algo, vas a…

–– Ahh Kai, no tengas miedo¡Jaja! Es algo ilógico¡Jaja! Jamás te haría algo, menos estando en tu casa… ¿No te parece obvio?–– dijo Yuriy sonriendo

––Ok, confiare en ti…––

–– Claro yo nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras. –– acotó mientras reía lujuriosamente, pero por suerte Kai tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no había notado la sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acercó a Kai y le quitó las manos de debajo de su cabeza, subiéndolas un poco, el bicolor intento abrir los ojos pero Yuriy se lo impidió y volvió a mover las manos de Kai, para cuando este reaccionó e intento zafarse, era demasiado tarde ahora estaba inmóvil.

Solo había sentido un frío recorrerle la espalda, cuando sintió y escuchó aquello que parecían ser unas ¿Esposas? Abrió los ojos rápidamente y observó sus manos sujetas a unas esposas. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Yuriy pidiendo una explicación, este sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a doblar un pañuelo que traía en sus manos.

–– ¿Ivanov?. ¿Que intentas hacer? –– preguntó furioso.

–– Vamos Kai, no tengas miedo, prometí no hacer nada que no te gustara y se que esto te gustara. ––dijo mientras le colocaba el pañuelo en sus ojos impidiendo que pudiera ver. ––Además no cumpliste con tu parte de mantener tus ojos cerrados...

–– Ivanov... Te vas a arrepentir si no me sueltas ahora mismo. ––sentencio un muy enojado Kai.

–– Por dios Kai, siempre supe que esas esposas que guardabas aquí serían muy útiles. Aunque nunca me dijiste con quien las usaste, porque por algo están aquí o me lo vas a negar–– Dijo mientras sonreía, entonces recordó que Kai tenía otro par guardado por ahí, y las saco, estaban en uno de sus cajones, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo pero las coloco finalmente en ambas piernas del chico bicolor, ya que este se movía para impedir lo que trataba de hacer su amigo.

Kai al sentir el otro par de esposas sujetando ambas piernas, comenzó a sentir miedo, si, ÉL, Kai Hiwatari, comenzó a tener miedo, la situación no se veía para nada favorable, su amigo, al mismo tiempo el chico que lo deseaba, lo tenía atado de pies y manos a la cama y para colmo casi desnudo.

–– Yuriy, suéltame ahora mismo. ––volvió a sentenciar, el pelirrojo solo sonrió divertido contestando inmediatamente.

–– Vamos Kai, se que te divertirás tanto o más que yo. –– Dijo mientras con uno de sus dedos comenzaba a recorrer la pierna de Kai, desde la punta de su pie hasta llegar al muslo. Al llegar a la parte mas alta de su pierna, comenzó a subir la pequeña toalla que rodeaba a Kai, este inmediatamente se tenso ante el contacto de aquella mano cerca de su entrepierna, pues le estaba subiendo su poca protección, la única pequeña prenda que lo cubría, aunque fuera un poco, pero al fin y al cabo, lo cubría…

Yuriy sintió como el chico bicolor se tensaba ante el contacto de su mano con la piel de su muslo y sonrió divertido, esto sería más divertido de lo que imaginaba.

Luego siguió subiendo su mano mientras la colocaba en la entrepierna de Kai, moviendo lentamente su mano en un compás muy lento pero rítmico.

–– Bas… Basta… Detente –– Ordenó Kai sin poder evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

Su respiración comenzaba a hacerse irregular, sentía que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante la caricia que estaba recibiendo, pero no debía, tenía que resistirse, no debía excitarse con aquella caricia, tenía que ser fuerte, pero no podía evitarlo, Yuriy era tan bueno en lo que hacía que, rápidamente se estaba excitando sin poder evitarlo ni hacer nada.

Yuriy veía los gestos del bicolor, jamás pensó tenerlo así a toda su disposición, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños lo había tenido así totalmente a su merced, por supuesto no haría nada que el chico no quisiera pero, sabía que este lo deseaba, sabía que el chico lo quería tanto como el, aunque no lo aceptara, sabía que Kai deseaba lo que el pelirrojo le hacía.

Después de unos segundos de continuar su masaje en aquella delicada parte, comenzó a sentir como esta se endurecía, lo cual le alegro, pero vaya que le había costado trabajo, así siguió masajeando unos segundos más, cuando dejó esa parte para seguir su recorrido por todo el demás cuerpo que ante sus ojos se presentaba.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer la parte baja del estomago de Kai, siguiendo su ascenso hacia el pecho de este, una vez ahí, observo los pezones que se encontraban erectos y comenzó a apretarlos deliciosamente, mientras recibía por parte de Kai, un gemido.

–– Ahh! Y…Ya…de… déjame…I…Ivanov! –– dijo Kai, aunque deseara todo lo contrario nunca dejaría que eso sucediera y menos en ese estado.

–– Kai…–– susurró Yuriy acercándose al oído de este…–– esto es solo el comienzo, prometí no hacerte nada que no quisieras, pero aunque tu boca diga una cosa, tu cuerpo dice otra…–– dijo mientras adentraba su mano bajo la pequeña toalla, arrancando un suspiro de la boca del otro chico.

Al mirarlo ahí tan expuesto, tan indefenso, no pudo evitar sentirse mas deseoso y candente, tenía que poseerlo pero no lo podía obligar, mientras tanto jugaría con él, sabía que después ÉL solo aceptaría que lo deseaba, que deseaba que lo poseyera pero mientras tanto, lo prepararía para aquello.

Una vez que su mano se encontraba debajo de la toalla de Kai comenzó moviéndola en forma de círculos, después, subió la mano llevándose con esta la pequeña toalla.

Ahora si Kai estaba totalmente desnudo frente a sus ojos. Casi se venía con solo admirar la imagen que frente a sus ojos se presentaba, Kai amarrado a una cama, totalmente expuesto, mientras que sus labios estaban entreabiertos casi pidiendo ser besados, su respiración bastante agitada, solo veía como su pecho subía y bajaba en un compás muy rápido, observaba como su excitación se había hecho presente, y vaya que se veía delicioso.

Esa imagen no se la podría borrar nunca, pero ahora tenía que disfrutarla, la disfrutaría al máximo.

Mientras observaba a Kai, dejo de tocarlo y se agacho un poco, mientras buscaba algo que había dejado bajo la cama, algo que utilizaría para que Kai, ya no se resistiera a ser totalmente poseído por él.

Al fin los encontró y miro lo que necesitaba, todo iba perfecto. Kai volvió a llamarlo al no sentirlo cerca, ya tenía lo que quería, ahora solo lo utilizaría con Kai.

Todo sería Genial...

.:_**C**_on**ti**nú_**a**_:.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"El sexo es una trampa de la naturaleza para no extinguirse."__  
F__e__**d**__**e**__**r**__**i**__c__o__ N__i__**e**__**t**__**z**__**s**__c__h__e_

––––––––––––

Bueno antes que nada muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! De Verdad no pensé recibir tantos reviews… Y en cuanto a las parejas, Guíense por mis otros fics. Cuales son las parejas que siempre salen ahí. Kai Ray, Bryan Yuriy, pues así quedará aquí, así que no se vayan a confundir Ok! Mientras tanto, serán revueltos…

¡!!GRACIAS DE NUEVO¡¡Espero sus reviews!!

"

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


	3. Un Nuevo Reto

_**»**_**Ř**_ē_**τ**_α_**и**_d_**ö **_Ã_**l **_ά_**m**_ō_**я**_**«**_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Universo Alterno, Yaoi, Lime, Lemmon.  
**Parejas:  
**Bryan x Yuriy  
Kai x Rei Ray  
Un poco de...  
Kai x Yuriy  
Bryan x Rei  
**Disclaimers:** Todos lo sabemos, Beyblade no es mío, pues si lo fuera Yuriy y Bryan hubieran tenido más participación, sin contar que Kai hubiera sido el campeón mundial…  
**Summary:** ¿Podría un simple reto llevarte a encontrar el verdadero amor? Bien dicen por ahí _"No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar"_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·  
**__**Capitulo **__**3**__**  
Un nuevo reto  
**__**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mientras observaba a Kai, dejo de tocarlo y se agacho un poco, mientras buscaba algo que había dejado bajo la cama, algo que utilizaría para que Kai, ya no se resistiera a ser totalmente poseído por él.

Al fin los encontró y miro lo que necesitaba, todo iba perfecto, Kai volvió a llamarlo al no sentirlo cerca. Ya tenía lo que quería ahora solo lo utilizaría con Kai.

Todo sería Genial…

Debajo de la cama se encontraba un plato el cual sacó de ahí, este contenía lo que había traído de la cocina, además de una botellita.

Un rápido pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, uno muy perverso y loco, sabía que si Kai se enteraba o se daba cuenta moriría, pero no importaba, lo haría.

Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo dentro de los cajones del gran armario que poseía Kai en su habitación, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, claro que trataba de no hacer ruido para que el bicolor no se diera cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer o buscar, aunque después de todo tendría que darse cuenta después de un tiempo debido a lo que haría, pero eso seria después, por ahora intento no hacer ruido mientras buscaba con desesperación aquel objeto, siempre había pensado que Kai era un chico bastante ordenado, pero al parecer no lo era, o habría cambiado de lugar aquel objeto, tal vez, siguió buscando una vez más.

–– Yuriy, Yuriy, suéltame ya…–– exigió Kai mientras forcejeaba por soltarse, consiguiendo únicamente lastimarse las muñecas y los tobillos debido a las fuertes esposas que sujetaban sus extremidades.

–– Kai. No te desesperes, estoy preparando todo para que sea genial…–– agregó Yuriy mientras una sonrisa pícara se asomaba por sus labios, había encontrado lo que buscaba.

–– "Perfecto, aquí esta tu cámara Digital, con esto podré tener lo que quiera de ti, de ahora en adelante, solo tengo que asegurarme que no te des cuenta antes de sacarle copias a las fotos que saque con ella…" –– pensó Yuriy mientras sonreía cínica y lujuriosamente.

Encendió la cámara mientras veía a Kai, entonces decidió que taparía un poco a este, claro, solo un poco. Levanto la pequeña toalla que anteriormente le había quitado y la volvió a colocar sobre el ya excitado miembro de Kai, solo tapando la entrepierna del chico.

–– Que, que haces, suéltame ya…–– volvió a exigir Kai con coraje en la voz, mientras fruncía el seño.

–– Vamos Kai, lo vas a disfrutar, te lo aseguro…–– dijo Yuriy, cosa que hizo enojar mas al otro ruso, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo, Yuriy se disponía a tomar las mencionadas fotos, pero entonces pensó en que tenia que desactivar el flash de esta, ya que si Kai se daba cuenta trataría de quitársela en cuanto lo soltara, así que con rápidos movimientos comenzó a desactivarlo, una vez desactivado, otro pensamiento lo hizo detenerse… "Kai tiene rostro enojado, quiero algo sensual, que se vea excitado, extasiado, lleno de placer, jadeante…" pensaba entonces se acerco a este y colocando la cámara sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Kai, este se tenso al momento de sentir las frías manos de Yuriy sobre él.

Lentamente Yuriy comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por todo el pecho de Kai hacia abajo, llegando a la parte baja de su abdomen, para luego descender mas y comenzar a masajear una vez mas, la entrepierna del bicolor, que solamente abrió sus labios comenzando a tomar aire con sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo arqueaba su espalda ligeramente.

El pelirrojo aprovecho esto para atacar con sus labios los de Kai y así comenzar un apasionado beso, al principio el bicolor no correspondía al asalto de aquellos labios, simplemente no seguía el juego que la lengua de Yuriy llevaba, pero un momento después se rindió ante el contacto que hacia el otro chico con su cuerpo y comenzó a corresponderle de una manera desesperada y apasionada, Yuriy pensó que era el momento indicado, entonces soltó la entrepierna de Kai y se separo de los labios de este, mientras tomaba la cámara con su mano ya libre.

Se colocó al pie de la cama y de ahí enfoco la cámara para después tomar una foto de cuerpo entero a Kai, después se movía a un costado de la cama para ahora tomar a Kai de diferente ángulo, cambio varias veces de ángulo, mientras en algunas fotos acercaba la imagen a el rostro de Kai, pero en otras dejaba ver como Kai estaba expuesto con las esposas en sus cuatro extremidades, dejándolo así vulnerable, sin contar que estaba en solo una insignificante toalla.

Aquellas imágenes serian excelentes cuando las imprimiera, ya deseaba hacerlo, pero para que pensar en eso si tenía en persona al chico de las fotos, a su completa disposición, lo mejor era dejar de tomar fotos, ya eran suficientes por ahora, pensó mientras se dirigía a guardar la cámara dentro de su mochila para después regresar junto a Kai.

Se sentó junto a este y tomó la botella que había traído, abrió lentamente la tapadera y la aplasto para que así saliera algo parecido a espuma de adentro de esta… (N/a: no se si sepan como explico la botella pero imagínense un mus esa espuma que se usa en el cabello chino, espero sepan de cual hablo:P)

Apretó fuertemente la tapa de esta botella para dejar salir la crema que parecía espuma dentro de su boca, llenándola con esta.

Kai quien estaba atento a los sonidos que el pelirrojo hiciera, se extrañó de escuchar aquel sonido de espuma salir de algún lugar¿Que era lo que Yuriy tenía planeado para él? Eso le dio algo de miedo solo de pensarlo.

–– Ivanov, estas jugando con fuego sabes y te puedes quemar…–– comentó Kai burlonamente, aunque no estaba en posición de hacer burla o amenaza alguna.

–– Vamos Kai no me vas a decir que no lo estas disfrutando, si tuvieras la visión que yo tengo en estos momentos, te encantaría solo que para tu desgracia, no puedes verte…–– dijo Yuriy burlándose de Kai…––"Pero talvez puedas verte después" –– pensó y volvió a reír, mientras tomo una fresa del plato que había traído lleno de estas.

Tomó una de estas deliciosas frutas, e introdujo la mitad en su boca para después sacarla y morder solamente la punta de la roja fruta, después repitió el procedimiento hasta comer toda la fruta.

Bajo su rostro nuevamente mientras comenzaba a besar a Kai, el bicolor intentaba resistirse, pero otra vez termino rindiéndose ante la insistente lengua de Yuriy que se movía juguetonamente dentro de la boca de Hiwatari, al final correspondió completamente al beso que le proporcionaba Yuriy, profundizando a su vez en la boca del pelirrojo mientras exploraba esta con su lengua lo más que podía, la cual tenía un delicioso sabor a...

–– Fresa…–– dijo Kai simplemente cuando el beso había terminado.

–– Excelente sentido del gusto Kai…–– comento divertido Yuriy mientras tomaba entre sus manos una fresa y miraba a Kai. –– ¿Deseas una?–– preguntó viendo como el bicolor asentía con la cabeza y abría sus labios levemente. Esta imagen fascino al pelirrojo quien simplemente coloco la fresa sobre los labios de Kai, cuando este intento comerla pero le fue retirada, el chico bicolor buscaba insistentemente aquella deliciosa fruta pero no la encontraba y el hecho de tener los ojos vendados no era de gran ayuda.

Yuriy casi se venía con el simple hecho de ver la imagen de Kai, jadeante, excitado y buscando con sus labios insistentemente la fresa, eso era realmente toda una imagen. Finalmente y sin muchas ganas de perder aquella visión, Yuriy dejo a Kai que atrapara la fresa, mientras comenzaba a comerla lentamente.

El pelirrojo se sentía terriblemente extasiado debido a la posición en que tenía a Kai, el GRAN KAI HIWATARI a su completa disposición, a lo que él quisiese, a lo que deseara, realmente era toda una imagen la cual no se veía a diario y debía aprovecharla al máximo, lo cual haría, no desaprovecharía esto. Mientras tomaba en su mano la botella de la crema y el plato de las fresas, se colocó sobre el pecho de Kai, mientras pasaba ambas piernas por los costados del bicolor, que al momento volvió a tensar su cuerpo debido a la cercanía que Yuriy tenia con él.

Una vez totalmente acomodado sobre el pecho de Hiwatari, tomo la botella en sus manos, para después comenzar a agitarla, luego de haberla agitado perfectamente comenzó a apretar la tapa de esta mientras dejaba caer toda la crema sobre el pecho del bicolor, que al sentir aquella especie de espuma helada sobre su cuerpo soltó un suspiro entrecortado, Ivanov observo atento el vaivén que tenía el pecho de Kai, para después acercarse a este y comenzar a retirar con su lengua la crema que había puesto sobre el.

Comenzó lentamente a lamer un pezón de Kai, mientras este comenzaba a jadear y suspirar rápidamente, Yuriy con su lengua retiro primeramente la crema que había puesto en el pezón izquierdo de Kai, para después bajar lentamente, siguiendo el camino que había por el pecho del ruso, después volvió a subir mientras comenzaba a lamer el otro pezón de Kai, que también se había puesto bastante duro debido a la excitación.

–– ¿Quieres probar? –– pregunta Yuriy al oído de Kai una vez que había retirado toda la crema de aquel pecho.

–– Da…–– fue lo único que Kai dijo y Yuriy no se hizo esperar, así que lleno su boca con aquella deliciosa crema para después acercarse a Kai y comenzar con una intensa lucha de sus lenguas, el bicolor cada vez quería ganar mas y mas terreno en la boca del Ruso pelirrojo, pero este no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente así que siguió aquella intensa lucha, mientras su lengua exploraba la boca de Kai, sus manos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a repartir caricias a todo el cuerpo del bicolor, descendiendo lentamente sobre el pecho de este para llegar a la entrepierna, comenzando a sentir reaccionar totalmente el cuerpo de Kai, luego de unos momentos mas cortaron el beso debido a que sus pulmones necesitaban mas de oxigeno.

–– ¿Te gustó? –– pregunto Yuriy mientras comenzaba a morder el oído de Kai, para después comenzar a repartir besos en el cuello de este.

–– Da Yuriy…–– dijo Kai en un suspiro y siguió hablando después de que este le preguntara.

–– ¿Que sucede¿Quieres más? ––volvió a preguntar lo mas sensual que pudo al oído de Kai…

–– Da pero primero suéltame…–– pidió Kai, mientras el pelirrojo rió levemente y contesto.

–– Eso terminaría totalmente con la diversión ¿No lo crees? –– pregunto Yuriy mientras volvía a besar el cuello de Kai.

–– Al contrario, comenzaría la diversión…––dijo Kai bastante seguro de lo que decía.

–– Ja! No me engañas, seguro te irías en cuanto te suelte.––hablaba Yuriy pero sin dejar de regalarle pequeños besos y leves mordidas al cuello de Kai.

–– Pruébame…–– dijo Kai mientras intentaba soltarse, sin éxito alguno.

Yuriy no dijo mas, simplemente siguió pensando en la proposición que Kai le había hecho.

–– No te gustaría sentir como te despojo lentamente de tu ropa, mientras acaricio tu suave piel, mientras beso tus deliciosos labios, mientras te hago mío…–– susurro Kai sabiendo que Yuriy lo escuchaba perfectamente… –– solo tienes que soltarme, yo también deseo divertirme…–– comenzó a decir el bicolor.

Yuriy sin saber que hacer se bajó del cuerpo de Kai y abrió las esposas que había en los pies de este, el bicolor sonrió levemente mientras sentía como era despojado de aquellos objetos que lo mantenían quieto. Después de dejarlo libre de sus piernas, el pelirrojo pensó perfectamente como sería si lo soltara totalmente y se le ocurrió algo.

–– Kai, prométeme que no te vas a ir en cuanto te suelte –– pidió el pelirrojo, además si Kai se iba dejándolo así, tenía un AS bajo la manga, que perfectamente podría utilizar para su beneficio.

–– Seguro, Da…Suéltame–– pidió una vez mas el bicolor, entonces Yuriy lo dejo libre, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, Kai simplemente se incorporo sobre esta y miró a su amigo pelirrojo una vez que se retiro aquel pañuelo.

EL ruso bicolor abrazo a Yuriy por la espalda mientras comenzaba a besar la nuca de este, después el cuello, al mismo tiempo que introducía sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo, este a su vez, coloco sus manos sobre las que ya recorrían su pecho, mientras su cabeza la tiraba hacia atrás, recargándola sobre el hombro de Kai, dándole mas espacio a este para besarlo y de vez en cuando morder con delicadeza su cuello, dejando marcas rojas en el.

En unos instantes mas, Kai despojo a Yuriy de su camisa, mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama, ahora había comenzado a besar los labios de Yuriy mientras los mordía, recibiendo una queja por parte del pelirrojo, aunque esta no fue atendida ya que Kai siguió besándolo insistentemente, introdujo su lengua dentro de la lengua de Yuriy para explorar totalmente esa húmeda cavidad…

Mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Yuriy, sus manos no se detuvieron y comenzaron a explorar todo el cuerpo que bajo el estaba, comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Yuriy para después comenzar a descender y seguir así hasta llegar a el pantalón de este, una vez ahí comenzó a abrirlo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra se recargaba en la cama para estar levemente levantado.

Ambas manos ocupadas, sus labios también, mientras las manos de Yuriy se mantenían en su rostro y una en su nuca, intentando con esto profundizar, si era posible, aun mas aquel beso…

Mientras las caricias seguían sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, logro abrir el pantalón e introducir su mano dentro de este, masajeando rápidamente aquella zona tan delicada en el cuerpo del Ruso pelirrojo, que al momento de sentir esa mano introducirse ahí, bajo su propia mano y la coloco sobre la muñeca de Kai, pero sin detenerlo, simplemente fue un reflejo que había tenido al sentir aquel delicioso placer recorrerle debido a la caricia que había comenzado a darle esa ágil mano.

Después de un rato de besos y caricias, Yuriy se encontraba únicamente en boxers, bastante ya excitado por la insistente y ágil mano de Kai, pero entonces una voz los interrumpió…

_Toc…toc...toc…_

"_Joven Kai, su abuelo esta abajo en el despacho y dice que quiere verlo ahora mismo" _–– habló la voz del mayordomo, que volvió a insistir al no escuchar nada por parte del bicolor… –– "J_oven… ¿esta usted ahí?" _–– interrogó nuevamente pues al principio no había recibido respuesta alguna por parte de Kai.

Kai tomo aire para hablar, la verdad es que estaba totalmente excitado y necesitaba aire, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el de Yuriy, ambos estaban demasiado agitados.

–– Si, en un momento bajo…–– respondió Kai, entonces se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras recargaba ambos brazos sobre sus piernas y llevaba sus manos a su rostro, escondiéndolo en el ––"Maldición tenían que interrumpirme ahora, tenía que llegar mi abuelo y arruinar todo ¿Justamente ahorita?…" –– pensaba Kai mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar ropa para luego vestirse rápidamente y salir de ahí con la misma prisa.

Al Salir de la habitación no había nadie en el pasillo, simplemente comenzó a caminar por este, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a donde su abuelo se encontraba siempre, el despacho, tenía que ir a ver que era lo que ahora quería, afortunadamente el mayordomo no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, bueno por lo menos eso creía y esperaba, ya que si su abuelo se enteraba seguro lo intentaría separar de Yuriy, bueno o al menos eso pensaba, aunque por otro lado podía ser que no intentara separarlos sino juntarlos mas ya que la Familia Ivanov eran una de las mas ricas y además eran socios desde hacía ya tiempo, muy buenos socios, muchos negocios en común seguro su abuelo no le importaría lo demás con tal de que sus negocios mejorasen, incluyendo el hecho de que jamás le había importado 'el que dirán' así que ese tampoco sería un impedimento para él.

Mientras pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de hacer termino de bajar las escaleras y se paró frente a la gran puerta que daba al despacho, se quedo observando unos minutos la perilla de esta y al fin la tomo entre sus manos para abrir y pasar, entonces observo a su abuelo, aquel hombre tan imponente, a pesar de su edad avanzada, seguía siendo imponente ante la gente, con aquella mirada altiva digna de los Hiwatari.

Camino dentro de la habitación para saber que era lo que su abuelo deseaba.

–– ¿Sucede algo abuelo? –– preguntó Kai sin gesto alguno, una vez dentro del despacho se acomodo sobre una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, se cruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos cruzando su pierna, pues en medio de estas había un pequeño, bueno un gran bulto el cual no quería que su abuelo observara.

–– Si¿Estabas ocupado? –– cuestionó el abuelo mirando a Kai como si quisiera entrar en sus pensamientos.

–– No creo que me hayas hablado para preguntar eso, así que al grano…–– dijo Kai sin ganas de pelear con su abuelo en esos momentos, mucho menos tenía ganas de darle explicaciones sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer…

–– Eso me da a entender que si lo estabas–– dijo el viejo mirando a Kai, cuando este abrió los ojos para volver a reclamar, el hombre continuo para evitar mas discusiones y contestaciones groseras por parte de su nieto–– Bien, tienes razón no te hable para eso, intentare ser breve. Tengo que salir de viaje por un tiempo, será por cuatro semanas…–– comenzó a decir Voltaire pero fue interrumpido por Kai.

–– Vaya, que extraño y no me digas me vas a dejar solo y quieres que cuide lo que haga por que vas a estar vigilándome como de costumbre…–– habló Kai mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos con un gesto bastante molesto en su semblante.

–– Si, eso iba a decir pero también quiero que le avises a Yuriy que sus padres también van a viajar conmigo, estamos apunto de cerrar un gran negocio luego te hablaré de los detalles…–– aclaró mientras hacía una pausa en su monólogo ––al llegar haremos una fiesta…––

–– ¡QUE!–– exclamó exaltado Kai mientras se levanto de la silla para después sentarse igual de rápido como se había levantado.

–– Si, como decía, haremos una fiesta aquí para dar un anuncio muy importante¿Yuriy esta aquí cierto? –– pregunto ya que el mayordomo se lo había comentado…

–– Si, esta en mi habitación, llegamos hace rato de la escuela…–– comentó sin darle importancia.

–– Kai¿Tu quieres a Yuriy? –– preguntó el abuelo haciendo que Kai abriera sus ojos como si tuviera un fantasma frente.

–– ¿De que hablas? –– preguntó denotando molestia en su voz.

–– Bueno no te exaltes, yo hablo como a un amigo¿Lo quieres no? es que me he dado cuenta que siempre están juntos, eso le conviene a nuestra familia y a la familia Ivanov…––

–– Siempre tienes que mezclar asuntos de negocios, por que me metes en tus estúpidos negocios…–– reclamó enojado Kai, siempre era lo mismo, de hecho ya lo había querido casar con un CHICO que ni siquiera conocía, solo por que tendrían un gran negocio, que a fin de cuentas se disolvió por causas mayores, además de que el había rechazado totalmente a ese chico.

–– Kai, no te exaltes…––comenzó el abuelo–– no te preocupes, pero por cierto no he terminado de hablar, después de que llegue o sea en un mes aproximadamente comenzaremos los preparativos para la fiesta... Así que alrededor de un mes y medio mas vamos a dar dicha fiesta así que prepárate, hay muchas sorpresas para ti en ella…–– dijo mientras una sonrisa triunfante se formaba en su rostro.

–– Esta bien aunque no entiendo para que me avisas desde ahora…–– dijo y entonces se levanto dispuesto a irse de ahí…–– ¿Solo ibas a decirme eso?–– volvió a preguntar, Voltaire se limito a asentir con su cabeza mientras veía como su nieto se retiraba de ahí…

–– "Vaya, vaya, creo que los padres de Yuriy y yo estamos en lo correcto, estoy seguro Kai que ambos van a estar muy contentos cuando les demos la noticia…" –– pensó el viejo para después buscar unos papeles en los grandes cajones de su escritorio, luego cerró con llave dichos cajones y salió del despacho cerrándolo por completo.

Por su parte Kai se había dirigido nuevamente hacia su habitación, al ir subiendo las escaleras recordó lo que había pasado momentos atrás en su habitación, además de comenzar a darse cuenta que la parte baja de su estomago dolía, le dolía bastante así que decidió sentarse una vez que estaba en el segundo piso, se recargo en una pared y se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado.

Pensaba en que Yuriy seguramente estaba igual que él, era lo mas lógico, pero no quería terminar lo que estaban haciendo, eran amigos y no debían arruinar esa amistad por un rato de calentura, pensaba mientras tenía una mano sobre su entrepierna, simplemente posada ahí sin moverse ni nada, era como una reacción involuntaria al sentir tanto dolor sobre esa parte.

Sin pensar en más decidió que debía meterse a bañar, para bajarse la calentura que le había provocado su pelirrojo amigo Yuriy.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mientras en otro lugar, una gran mansión al igual que la Hiwatari se encontraba un chico de cabello oscuro acostado sobre un sillón mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, totalmente aburrido, no sabía que podía hacer para distraerse, simplemente pensaba en la 'clase' que había tenido momentos antes, la verdad le había gustado besar a alguien y ahora deseaba practicarlo, aunque le daba algo de pena con su amigo ya que talvez Bryan pensaría que se enamoro de el o algo así, la verdad es que siempre lo había visto como uno de sus mejores amigos, no, como su mejor amigo y solo eso…

–– Ahh Bryan estoy aburrido, deja eso siempre estas jugando X–box ¿No te cansa? –– preguntó enfadado Ray mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse hacia su amigo que estaba sentado en la cama, frente a la enorme pantalla que tenía.

––…–– no hubo contestación por parte del otro chico, pues seguía sumido en el juego.

–– Bryan… ¿Me estas escuchando?–– preguntó algo molesto Ray.

––…–– de nuevo recibió silencio por parte de su amigo, bien, Ray comenzaba a enojarse así que tenía que buscar una forma de llamar la atención de su amigo.

Después de pensar unos momentos en la mejor manera de llamar su atención la encontró, se acerco totalmente a su amigo mientras se sentaba tras el en la cama, el chico lavanda aún seguía sumido en su juego y no ponía atención alguna de los movimientos hechos por su amigo, el cual ya estaba a su espalda mirando sus movimientos.

Luego de acomodarse tras el pelilavanda, rodeo a este con ambas manos, colocándolas en el pecho del ejercitado chico, mientras comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en la nuca y parte de su cuello a este, quien se resistió y tampoco le hizo caso, claro que sentía delicioso aquellos pequeños besos pero se aguantaba las ganas de corresponderle de lleno, así que Ray por su parte se esforzó mas en lo que hacía y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su amigo, mientras repartía besos mas llenos de pasión al cuello de Bryan, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y había perdido el juego por no estar atento a él.

Ray observo en la pantalla de la televisión como decía "Game Over" y se separo de Bryan…

–– Perfecto, ahora que tengo tu atención…–– dijo mientras se sentaba bien en el centro de la cama.

Bryan al escuchar a su amigo abrió la boca para dejar salir algún reclamo en contra de ello, pero nuevamente la cerró y una sonrisa bastante pícara se asomo en sus labios, lo cual dejo a Ray sin habla.

–– ¿Que sucede¿Me ibas a preguntar algo no? –– dijo Bryan algo divertido ante la expresión de su amigo.

–– Si, bueno no es pregunta, es solo que estoy aburrido…–– comentó mientras se tiraba de lleno sobre la cama y cerraba sus ojos.

Bryan volvió a sonreír, ahora él le haría una pequeña broma a su amigo, por ahí dicen… 'El que se lleva, se aguanta' o ¿No? Sin pensar más Bryan comenzó a gatear hasta posarse sobre Ray y mirarlo fijamente mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el pecho e intentaba introducirla debajo de la camisa de este.

–– Y… ¿Que propones que hagamos para no aburrirnos? –– preguntó Bryan con su sonrisa pícara y voz sensual, casi en un susurro, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Ray.

–– Bryan, deja tus juegos para tus tantas novias…–– dijo Ray algo molesto, pero mas nervioso que nada, algo le decía que aprovechara esa oportunidad para besarlo pero no debía no debía.

–– Ahh ¿Quien fue el que empezó? –– pregunto Bryan haciéndose el enojado, entonces intento incorporarse pero sintió las manos de Ray rodearle por la nuca y atraerlo hacia el, comenzando un beso bastante intenso, vaya que era el mejor alumno que hubiese podido tener, aprendía demasiado rápido. Ray lo besaba intensamente jugando con los labios de Bryan para después introducir su lengua comenzando a jugar con la de su contrario que esperaba ansiosa. El beso se intensifico y Ray pronto sintió una mano recorrerle bajo la camisa y su cuerpo se tenso al mismo tiempo que sintió erizar su piel ante el roce de aquella fría mano con su calida piel.

–– No…–– dijo Ray una vez que corto el beso, negaba con la cabeza mientras sentía como Bryan besaba su cuello y con una mano delineaba el contorno de su cuerpo bajo su ropa, Ray mantenía su mano sobre el cuello de Bryan y otra sobre el cabello, el cual apretó cuando sintió como Bryan le daba una pequeña mordida que seguro dejaría marca sobre su cuello…–– b…bas…basta…–– pronuncio al fin Ray después de aquella mordida que había recibido.

Bryan inmediatamente se sentó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se puso una mano sobre su pecho al sentir la aceleración de este, ya que su respiración era totalmente agitada, sin mencionar que su corazón parecía querer salirse, una vez que su respiración se regularizo un poco comenzó a hablar.

–– Tienes diez…––comento divertido para romper el silencio que había en la habitación.

–– ¡Ja¿Lo dudabas? –– preguntó Ray fingiendo estar ofendido ante el comentario, aunque realmente estaba feliz.

Paso un momento mas en el cual hubo otro incomodo silencio en la habitación, después Bryan se incorporo y regreso a su posición original, sentándose de nuevo en la orilla de la cama.

–– ¿Lo vez? Perdí por tu causa…–– reclamó Bryan.

–– Ohhh no, a mi no me eches la culpa…–– dijo Ray mientras se levantaba de la cama.

–– Claro que si, tu llegaste a distraerme…–– comento con enojo fingido.

–– Jaja! Y tu que te dejas 'distraer'…–– se burló Ray mientras se volvía a sentar sobre el sillón.

–– Pues que querías que hiciera, un amigo me pedía 'atencion' ni modo que lo dejara solo O ¿si? –– cuestionó Bryan.

–– Ja! Por favor Bryan…–– fue el último comentario mientras veía como el chico lavanda volvía a iniciar el juego.–– sabes, creo que algo difícil en esta vida sería que dejes de jugar eso por un tiempo, bueno aunque pensándolo bien creo que algo imposible para tí sería estar sin pareja por un tiempo, pero que digo tiempo, una semana…–– comentó burlonamente Ray mientras veía a Bryan apagar la televisión y dirigirse hacia él, mientras se sentaba junto en el mismo sillón.

–– Para mi, no hay nada imposible, entiendes Ray…––comento con una risa sarcástica en su rostro.

–– Jaja! Vaya pues creo que podrías probarlo o ¿no? –– comento riendo ante los gestos de Bryan.

–– Bueno creo que no es necesario, ya que eso se sabe fácilmente…–– habló mientras cerraba ambos ojos y se llevaba sus manos hacia la nuca, cruzándolas ahí.

–– Bueno si tu lo dices, mas bien creo que es miedo de no poder demostrarlo pues no hay problema, ahora vayamos a comer algo ¿Quieres? –– Pregunto mientras se levantaba del sillón, pero la mano de Bryan cerrándose sobre su muñeca lo hizo devolverse hacia el mismo–– Pero que genio…–– comento divertido ante el gesto molesto que presentaba su amigo.

–– ¿Como quieres que te lo demuestre? –– pregunto sin emoción alguna en su voz.

–– Fácil, abstente de tener pareja por un tiempo Mmm dos meses…–– corrigió Ray mientras miraba fijamente a Bryan a los ojos, este le devolvía la mirada aún mas intensa y entonces sonrió.

–– Eso es muy fácil. –– Comentó riendo.–– pero entonces ¿Tu que harás? No solo se trata de mi! –– advirtió el chico.

–– Bueno pues realmente no soy yo quien dijo que nada era imposible para mi, pero esta bien, para que veas que soy tu amigo acepto un reto al igual que tú... Veamos quien pierde primero –– comento Ray algo dudoso.

–– Esta bien ¿Que te parece si cambiamos de papel por dos meses? –– comentó Bryan recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Ray, la verdad no se lo esperaba.

–– Vamos Bryan no se puede, necesito la popularidad que tu tienes y yo no la tengo… –– trataba de excusarse Ray para deshacerse de aquello pero no podía.

–– Ja! Claro que la tienes pero no la utilizas, cualquiera de las que ha andado conmigo quisiera andar contigo, incluso hay chicos interesados en ti…–– comento Bryan haciendo sonrojar a Ray quien no dijo nada mas ante el comentario…–– y bien¿Que me dices¿Crees poder ser capaz? –– preguntó Bryan.

–– Esta bien, pero tienes que cumplir, nada de trampas o andar a escondidas ¿Esta bien? –– sentencio Ray pero fue interrumpido por Bryan.

–– No te preocupes, ya te dije que lo único que buscan es popularidad y si anduviera a escondidas no la obtendrían.–– comentó Bryan mientras levantaba los hombros despreocupadamente.

–– Esta bien…–– comento Rei…–– Entonces... ¿Cuando empieza el 'reto'? –– preguntó Ray a Bryan quien lo pensó unos segundos y contesto.

–– ¿Te parece bien mañana? –– preguntó haciendo exaltarse a Ray, no esperaba que todo comenzara tan pronto.

–– Esta bien, empecemos mañana…––dijo mientras sonreía.

–– Da! … Ya hochu est(si, tengo hambre) –– comentó Bryan haciendo enojar a Ray.

–– Bryan no entiendes que no se nada de Ruso…–– repitió lo que siempre le decía a su amigo, aunque sabía que lo hacía a propósito.

–– izvi… lo lamento…––corrigió apresurado, la verdad es que siempre lo hacia por hacerlo enojar, pero ahora no había sido así, ahora lo había hecho inconscientemente.

–– Ahh en fin, vamos a comer…–– dijo Ray mientras Bryan levantaba una ceja mirándolo fijamente…–– ¿que? –– pregunto Ray ante la mirada extraña de su amigo.

–– Pero yo no tengo hambre –– Dijo mirando a Ray fijamente quien sonrió y dijo...

–– Ja no me engañas... eso dijiste ahorita... –– sonrió

–– Y entonces ¿Por qué la molestia? –– Pregunto ante la mirada sorprendida de Ray.

–– Bueno pues porque siempre te digo que no hables en ruso y lo haces –– dijo, no sabía ni que decir, la verdad era que si le entendía mas o menos, no sabía bien el idioma ruso, pero había aprendido las frases mas comunes de necesidades primarias como esa, o como algún saludo de buenos días o adiós, solo eso.

–– Si, claro–– dijo Bryan mientras se levantaba para ir a comer junto con su amigo.–– oye por cierto, tus padres no se molestaran si te quedas aquí ¿verdad? –– preguntó Bryan mientras Ray bajaba la vista melancólicamente.

–– No, no lo creo…–– dijo Tristemente ante la pregunta de su amigo.

–– ¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento…–– se disculpo al ver la reacción de su chino amigo.

–– No es eso, lo que pasa es que ellos nunca me ponen atención, es mas, creo que si no estuviera ellos serían mas felices.–– comento algo triste, entonces sintió un calido abrazo alrededor de su cintura, Bryan lo había abrazado mientras le daba un beso en el cabello.

–– No digas eso, estoy seguro que ellos te deben querer mucho…–– comento Bryan, la verdad es que el pensaba lo mismo de sus padres, pero en realidad el si tenía por que pensarlo, ya se lo habían dicho en una ocasión pero ahora no era momento para ponerse melancólicos, su amigo necesitaba de su apoyo.

–– Gracias–– comento mientras se separaba amablemente del abrazo de Bryan–– pero anda, olvidemos eso, y vamos a comer… Ya hochu est–– comentó divertido ante la mirada de Bryan, por supuesto que no lo había pronunciado perfecto como un ruso lo haría pero lo había intentado.

–– Si, vamos y te daré algunos consejos para mañana que comiences a ser un rompe corazones…–– se burlo el pelilavanda recibiendo rápidamente una mirada de molestia por parte de su amigo Ray.

–– Si, y yo te daré algunos para rechazarlas sutilmente, ya que creo que no sabes como decir que no… ¿Cierto? –– pregunto mientras su amigo se reía alegremente.

Ambos se la pasaban muy bien estando juntos, y además suplían su soledad, ya que en sus hogares, sus padres eran como si no existieran así que entre ellos se querían mucho y se apoyaban en momentos difíciles y en los momentos alegres, como buenos amigos que eran.

.:_**C**_on**ti**nú_**a**_:.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"_Procurando lo mejor estropeamos a menudo lo que está bien."__  
__**Wi**_**l**lia_**m **__**S**_hak_**es**_**p**ea_**re**_

––––––––––––––

Bueno después de tardar algo en actualizar… (¿Algo? ¬¬) bueno después de tardar, ahora les deje este capitulo que espero les haya gustado, y espero sus opiniones quejas y demás, creo que en el siguiente las parejas originales, BXY… KXR se encontraran ya que hasta ahora no han estado juntas, pero ya verán, espero sus opiniones…

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en dejar un Review para esta loca escritora, muchas gracias y pues ojalá les siga gustando la historia. Bueno ahora si me despido no sin antes decirles, haber quien se da cuenta de que es lo que traman los padres de Yuriy y el abuelo de Kai, eso se sabrá después pero haber quien le atina, aunque pienso que es obvio Jeje...

Espero sus reviews impacientemente. Gracias por todos de antemano.

"

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


	4. Comienza el Reto

_**»**_**Ř**_ē_**τ**_α_**и**_d_**ö **_Ã_**l **_ά_**m**_ō_**я**_**«**_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Universo Alterno, Yaoi, Lime, Lemmon.  
**Parejas:  
**Bryan x Yuriy  
Kai x Rei Ray  
Un poco de...  
Kai x Yuriy  
Bryan x Rei  
**Disclaimers:** Todos lo sabemos, Beyblade no es mío, pues si lo fuera Yuriy y Bryan hubieran tenido más participación, sin contar que Kai hubiera sido el campeón mundial…  
**Summary:** ¿Podría un simple reto llevarte a encontrar el verdadero amor? Bien dicen por ahí _"No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar"_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·  
**__**Capitulo **__**4**__**  
Comienza el reto  
**__**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––––––––––––––––––

Kai había entrado a su habitación sin mirar siquiera si su pelirrojo amigo se encontraba aun en ella, paso de largo hacia el baño, donde se introdujo y volvió a darse una ducha, tenía que bajar de algún modo la calentura que aun tenia, era un problema, fácil seria terminar lo que había empezado pero no, era mejor seguir como amigos.

Pasado un rato salió del baño una vez que había logrado bajar aquel 'problema', encontrándose con su amigo Yuriy, que estaba ya vestido y acostado sobre la cama mientras miraba el techo bastante confundido y pensativo.

–– Yuriy…–– llamó Kai su atención –– ¿En que piensas? –– preguntó una vez que se acerco al ropero para sacar una toalla y secar su cabello, pues ya había salido vestido, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

–– En ti, en nosotros, en el reto, en lo de hace rato…–– hablaba el pelirrojo, aún sin dejar de ver el techo de aquella habitación.

–– Pues vaya que nunca creí que pudieras pensar…–– dijo con burla –– mucho menos en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo…–– comento riendo sarcásticamente.

–– Ahh Kai ¿No puedes tomar algo en serio?–– dijo fingiendo molestia.

–– Y ¿Que era lo que pensabas? –– pregunto nuevamente con bastante curiosidad.

–– Olvídalo…–– volvió a decir mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a tomar su mochila donde estaban los libros que obligadamente llevaba a la escuela.

–– ¿Te vas? –– preguntó Kai pues había pensado que talvez se quedaría mas tiempo, incluso pensó que tal vez se iba a quedar el tiempo que sus padres estuvieran de viaje como lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones.

–– Si ¿No estas viendo? –– preguntó el chico bastante despectivamente.

–– Uy que genio…–– dijo Kai burlándose como ya era costumbre entre ellos.

–– Si, estoy molesto que nunca tomes nada en serio, no me dejas hablar, además tengo cosas que hacer…–– dijo Yuriy mientras cerraba su mochila, pues estaba abierta debido a que había guardado la cámara digital de Kai ahí.

–– Esta bien, ya¿De que quieres hablar? –– pregunto nuevamente el peliazul.

–– Ya me voy Kai es tarde, así que nos vemos mañana…–– dijo Yuriy mientras salía de la habitación.

Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, tenia que ir a su casa para pasar aquellas imágenes que seguramente le servirían, después las mandaría imprimir en papel fotográfico, mientras tanto las guardaría en su computadora, pero antes de que Kai se diera cuenta de que su cámara faltaba, tenia que guardarlas.

Presurosamente salió de aquella casa, recordando que tenia que caminar, un poco, pero al fin y al cabo tendría que hacerlo, así que decidió apresurarse, pero una voz tras el lo detuvo.

–– Ivanov, pero que gusto…–– dijo aquella grave voz.

–– Señor Hiwatari…–– se apresuro a decir Yuriy mirando al abuelo de Kai parado frente a sus ojos, pues se había dado la vuelta para encarar aquella voz.

–– ¿Como estas muchacho? –– pregunto Voltaire.

–– Bien, gracias por preguntar señor…–– dijo bastante extrañado por la actitud de aquel viejo.

–– ¿Y porque te vas ya? –– preguntó de nuevo aquel imponente hombre.

–– Pues…–– no sabía por que, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde, y ahora que diría–– bueno, es que tengo que estar allá, mis padres luego se molestan por que yo pase tanto tiempo con Kai y no con ellos…–– dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque había sido una excusa demasiado estúpida ya que sus padres no estaban en casa.

–– Pues no creo que ahora sea así…–– dijo Voltaire –– además ¿No te comento nada Kai? –– Pregunto mientras el pelirrojo negaba confundido con la cabeza. ––bueno pues haremos una fiesta, dentro mes y medio mas o menos pero bueno platica con Kai y que el te diga a fondo todo, por cierto, tú y él serán los invitados principales. –– dijo mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

–– Pues, gracias señor, ahora me retiro, se me hace tarde. –– comento intentando retirarse pero una vez mas aquella voz lo llamó.

–– Yuriy¿Por que no te quedas aquí ahora que tus padres y yo saldremos por dos semanas de viaje? –– preguntó Voltaire

–– Pues seria un honor señor…–– pero aún tenia que ir a su casa así que tendría que inventar un pretexto…–– pero entonces ahora tengo que ir por algunas cosas y luego vuelvo –– dijo sonriendo alegremente.

–– Esta bien, espera un momento…–– dijo seriamente captando la mirada de Yuriy… –– Gustav, llévalo a su casa y espéralo por que va a volver –– dijo el viejo mientras sonreía con Yuriy, cosa que de verdad lo asusto pero igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa para comenzar a caminar en dirección al auto.

–– Bueno nos vemos señor…–– dijo mientras saludaba y se iba.

–– Vaya, es un chico inteligente, es perfecto…–– dijo Voltaire, mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido el auto, después se encamino hacia la limosina que lo llevaría hacia el aeropuerto.

––––––––––––––––

Yuriy había llegado hacia su casa mientras rápidamente prendía su computadora, una vez que esta cargo completamente comenzó a subir aquellas imágenes, afortunadamente el tenía una cámara igual así que tenía el cable correcto.

Al terminar de subirlas, tomó algo de ropa mientras se asomaba fugazmente por la ventana, mirando que aún permanecía ahí aquel hombre, así que solo tomo algunos boxers para cambiarse y su pijama, mientras salía corriendo hacia el auto que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Una vez que llegó hasta la casa, entró y se ubicó en la habitación contigua a la de Kai, para dejar ahí sus cosas, después tomo la cámara guardándola entre sus ropas para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Kai. Entró en esta, mientras veía sorprendido como Kai ya estaba dormido, vaya que se había cansado y eso que no habían tenido la suficiente acción. Para el fue mejor pues le había facilitado las cosas y rápidamente guardo la cámara donde la había encontrado anteriormente, cuando cerró el cajón donde la deposito, salió rápidamente de la habitación, adentrándose de nuevo en la que seria SU habitación por algunos días, para meterse a bañar y después a descansar.

––––––––––

Comenzaba un nuevo día, la luz del sol adentrándose por las persianas de aquellos grandes ventanales, avisaba a los chicos que se encontraban dormidos que era hora de despertar.

Kai se levanto bastante adormilado, mientras se colgaba una toalla en su hombro y se dirigía al baño para terminar de despertar. Se adentro en la mini habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, una vez que lo hizo, abrió la llave para dejar salir un poco de esta, cuando sintió como esta salía a temperatura mas térmica decidió entrar, dejándola correr por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo ese delicioso calor que llenaba sus sentidos, el agua llenaba de vapor toda la pequeña habitación comenzando a empañar los azulejos y el espejo que dentro de ella se encontraban.

Yuriy se había levantado muy temprano y se había dado un baño pero después recordó que no había traído su uniforme limpio y únicamente tenia el del día anterior, así que decidió ir a la habitación de Kai y pedirle uno a este, mientras tanto se había vestido únicamente con unos boxers negros para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su amigo.

Asomó la cabeza y miro por el pasillo, no había nadie, así que decidió salir, pues no quería que al llegar el abuelo de Kai, anduvieran hablando que se paseaba casi desnudo por la casa, así que tenia que cuidarse.

Entró en la habitación de Kai, mirando hacia los lados, entonces escucho agua correr dentro del baño.

–– "Se esta bañando… perfecto" –– pensó el pelirrojo y se adentro sin tocar en aquella habitación, una vez ahí dentro abrió la puerta de la regadera lentamente, apreciando por completo la figura de Kai, que tenía ambas manos sobre los azulejos, su rostro hacia arriba dejando caer toda el agua de lleno en el, ojos bien cerrados y boca abierta, respirando dificultosamente pues el agua no se lo permitía.

Kai se sentía totalmente adormilado, la verdad es que no había podido dormir del todo bien, se había estado despertando a cada hora, y ahora sufría bastante sueño, estaba totalmente pensativo entonces colocó ambas manos sobre la pared del baño, su rostro hacia arriba dejando el agua caer libremente sobre este, mientras sus ojos descansaban completamente cerrados, después sintió una pequeña cosquilla recorrer su cuerpo, así que fue deslizando una de sus manos por todo su pecho, bajando hasta su estomago, su otra mano comenzó a descender igualmente por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse ambas de nuevo en su pecho, era como una caricia que el mismo se estaba dando, se sentía delicioso el calor del agua sobre su pecho, disfrutaba de todo aquello hasta que pudo sentir tras suyo un cuerpo que lo abrazaba colocando ambas manos sobre las suyas, que descansaban en su pecho, sin esperar mas volteo bastante asustado, pero aquellas manos no lo habían soltado aun.

–– Yuriy ¿Que haces aquí? –– preguntó bastante asustado por la presencia del chico.

–– Pues ayer tu abuelo me invito a quedarme mientras él y mis padres se iban, por cierto, no me habías dicho de esa fiesta eh! –– le reclamó siendo ignorado por Kai.

–– Entiendo esa parte, pero que tienes que hacer en este baño precisamente conmigo aquí¿No te han enseñado a tocar? –– preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

–– Ahh Kai, yo ya me bañe pero quería pedirte un uniforme limpio, solo que entre...–– dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pecho de Kai––Y no vi a nadie, así que entre a averiguar…–– dijo sensualmente.

–– Yuriy, no empieces de nuevo, no lo haremos ¿Entiendes? –– preguntó seriamente.

–– Esta bien, esta bien…–– dijo Yuriy dándose por vencido, mientras miraba a Kai de los pies a la cabeza, observando su completa desnudez, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–– Yuriy, deja de mirarme de esa forma…–– pidió Kai mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

–– Esta bien ya me voy, pero solo quiero pedirte algo, es algo rápido…–– dijo Yuriy.

–– El uniforme esta ahí en el armario, escoge el que te quede mejor…––

–– No es eso¿Me darías un beso? –– Preguntó el oji–azul mientras miraba fijamente a Kai.

–– Yuriy tienes que entender que solo somos amigos…–– dijo algo cansado de aquella situación.

–– Eso está perfectamente claro, yo solo pido un beso…–– corrigió

–– Yuriy…––

–– Solo uno…––repetía juguetón el pelirrojo.

–– Yuriy he dicho que…––

–– ¿Uno? –– Preguntó nuevamente…–– Uno o me obligas a robártelo – dijo Yuriy bastante decidido, Kai cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente cansado de aquella estúpida discusión, conocía perfectamente a su amigo y estaba seguro que si no le daba aquel beso no lo dejaría en paz, sabía perfectamente lo obstinado y terco que podía ser cuando se proponía algo, por eso no dudaba del todo que lograra enamorar al tonto engreído de Bryan.

–– Yuriy, prométeme que tendrás tus manos quietas y solo será un beso…–– dijo Kai venciéndose ante su terco amigo.

–– Sí, mira mis manos aquí estarán bien…–– dijo mientras las cruzaba tras su cuerpo.–– ¿De acuerdo? –– dijo mientras veía sonriente a Kai.

–– Mmm….–– exhaló cansado y luego se acerco a Yuriy, tomo el rostro de este con una mano y comenzó a juntar sus labios, un ligero roce de estos, para luego separarse diciendo…–– listo––mientras sonreía ante el gesto de molestia de su amigo –– dijiste un beso, no especificaste como –– dijo sonriendo con su amigo.

–– Kai…–– dijo pero en ese momento fue callado por los labios de su amigo, instantáneamente cerró sus ojos como un reflejo entregándose por completo al beso, para después profundizarlo, mordiendo los labios de Kai para que este dejara pasar su lengua dentro de aquella boca a la cual se estaba volviendo adicto. Pasaron unos segundos el beso aun no se rompía volviéndose aun mas profundo, después no solo sintió los labios de Kai, había comenzado a sentir las manos de este recorrer su figura, hasta llegar a la cintura donde lo atrajo por completo hasta él para después acariciarle los glúteos, así que Kai había empezado no EL y siguió el juego de este, comenzando a acariciar el pecho ardiente de su amigo peliazul.

–– Alto…–– dijo Kai al separarse de aquel beso –– dijimos que mantendrías las manos quietas, perdiste…–– dijo Kai sonriendo.

–– Pero tu empezaste…–– reclamo el pelirrojo.

–– Pero no hablamos de mis manos, solo de las tuyas –– dijo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a Yuriy para después seguir hablando –– anda sal de aquí por que si no nunca llegaremos a la escuela…–– dijo mientras el pelirrojo murmuraba un "_me las pagaras Hiwatari"_ para después salir de ahí.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban listos para salir con rumbo hacia la escuela, subieron rápidamente al auto que los conduciría hasta el colegio. Luego de unos minutos que transcurrieron en silencio llegaron hasta aquel grande edificio adentrándose rápidamente en el.

–– Genial, por poco y llegamos tarde gracias a tus juegos –– replicó Kai haciéndose el enojado mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

–– Vamos Kai, no me vas a negar que estuvo genial…–– dijo Yuriy sonriendo grandemente. –– Pero me hiciste trampa…––volvió a quejarse, cuando entro el profesor de su primera Clase… "Métodos de investigación"

–– Jóvenes, buenos días…–– saludo el maestro recibiendo unas cuantas respuestas a su cordial saludo.

–– Otra vez comenzando nuestra divertidísima clase de Métodos, por cierto Ray, recuerda en lo que quedamos cambio de papeles…–– dijo Bryan mirándolo fijamente, pero hablando bajito para que no lo fuera a escuchar el profesor.

–– Si ya se…–– dijo Ray algo apenado, en la que se había metido por andar hablando, ahora ¿como le haría? Tendría que ser coqueto y eso no era muy su personalidad, pero lo intentaría, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

–– Oye Hiwatari, no se te olvide ese gatito te espera… Jaja! –– se rió Yuriy captando rápidamente la atención del profesor.

–– ¿Tiene algún problema joven Ivanov¿O prefiere contarnos el chiste? –– volvió a indagar el profesor, recibiendo una seria respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

–– Realmente no…–– dijo Yuriy –– no sucede nada, puede seguir con la clase…–– dijo seriamente, mientras escuchaba a algunos de sus compañeros reírse de lo que acababa de hacer.

–– Está bien, joven, que no se repita…–– dijo el profesor conociendo la rebeldía de aquel alumno –– chicos, esta vez haremos un trabajo de investigación mas largo a los anteriores. Creo que esta vez evaluare dos parciales con el, pero será por parejas…–– comentó.

Después siguió hablando ante la mirada atenta de la mayoría de los alumnos…––Bien, el tema será el que ustedes gusten, pero ¡ojo! Tiene que ser algo interesante, algo con lo que ambos se identifiquen, ahora pueden levantarse para escoger a su pareja, en unos minutos vuelvo…–– dijo el profesor mientras salía del salón.

–– Ve anda, es tu oportunidad…–– dijo Bryan mirando a Ray fijamente.

–– Pero yo pensaba que tu y yo…–– dijo mirándolo fijamente.

–– Vamos Rei, me tienes que demostrar que tan coqueto puedes ser, recuerda que ahora eres yo…––dijo guiñándole un ojo––ahora quiero ver cual será tu 'victima' –– dijo juguetonamente.

–– Ya verás…–– dijo algo enojado por la burla que su amigo le hacía, estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía con quien juntarse, todos tenían pareja…miraba a sus alrededores cuando logro divisar a alguien que posiblemente podría serlo pero no, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba ¿Miedo?, no quizás solo ¿Nervios? Y bastantes.

–– Kai, ahora te dejo para que demuestres tus dotes de 'don Juan' –– habló Yuriy burlándose de su amigo mientras se retiraba, Kai solo bufó para cerrar sus ojos y cruzarse de brazos, sería algo difícil acercarse a ese maldito gato, la verdad es que no le agradaba del todo.

–– Hola…–– escuchó que hablaban cerca de él, abrió sus ojos y se topo con una mirada dorada, el chico se había acercado a él por si solo, vaya…––Veo que te dejaron, estamos en las mismas condiciones... ¿Que te parece si hacemos pareja? –– pregunto sonriendo de lo mas amable posible. Aunque a decir verdad así era él, siempre amable con las demás personas.

Kai se había quedado pensando unos segundos mientras miraba a ese chico que lo observaba con una sonrisa… ¿Agradable? Pero que diablos, comenzaba a delirar, simplemente cerró sus ojos, mientras negaba con su cabeza, pero rápidamente reaccionó y pensó en que era su oportunidad.

–– Si, claro…–– habló devolviendo la mirada a aquel chico.

–– Bueno creo que ya debes saber, pero aun así me presento, soy Ray Kon, tu nueva pareja…–– dijo Ray bastante divertido ante la expresión de Kai por aquel adjetivo. 'pareja'. Sonrió abiertamente para Kai. La verdad es que estaba de lo mas nervioso pero tenia que fingir ser coqueto, no podía darse el lujo de perder ante Bryan, además sabía que eso no seria por mucho, solo mientras la voluntad de el pelilavanda flaqueaba y volvía a las andadas, lo cual no tardaría en suceder. Estaba casi seguro de ello…

–– Si, Kai Hiwatari…–– dijo Kai sin ganas de hacer esa estupidez, pero que chico tan mas insoportable, definitivamente se notaba que era presuntuoso…

–– Si claro quien no te conocería…–– dijo Ray mientras tomaba asiento junto a Kai, en donde se sentaba Yuriy originalmente.

Bryan observaba divertido, la 'conquista' de su amigo Ray, Ja! Vaya que era bueno y decía que no, pero a quien había escogido, pensaba el pelilavanda, al peor engreído de todos, y para ser el primero, valdría como varios… ¡Ja! Se burlaba Bryan mientras veía atento los movimientos de su felino amigo.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello, mientras recargaban la barbilla en su hombro susurrándole algo al oído…

–– Bueno… al parecer nos dejaron solos–– dijo aquella voz bastante sensual sobre su oído haciendo que su piel se erizara completamente ante aquel contacto.

–– ¿Que? –– pregunto algo sorprendido por la voz y por aquel abrazo, mientras volteaba rápidamente mirando a un pelirrojo muchacho, casi colgado de su cuello.

–– Ohhh lo siento… ¿Te molestó?–– preguntó Yuriy mirando rápidamente el gesto que Bryan hacia en su rostro, mientras se separaba del oji lavanda, parándose frente a él.

––…–– Bryan no sabía a que se refería el pelirrojo con aquella pregunta, pero ahora que lo había meditado, se daba cuenta de que el chico pelirrojo hablaba sobre el 'abrazo' que le había dado.

–– Lo siento, no deseaba molestarte…–– dijo el pelirrojo seriamente, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su nuca en forma de vergüenza, sonriendo amistosamente.

–– No, no me moleste, simplemente me sorprendió Yuriy…–– dijo simplemente Bryan mientras lo miraba.

–– Bueno, perdón y vaya veo que me conoces bien, pensé que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que iba contigo…–– comentó algo alegre el pelirrojo –– pensé que te dedicabas a tus conquistas…–– dijo terminando su oración.

–– Pues ya lo vez que no es así…–– dijo algo indignado por el comentario del pelirrojo.

–– Bueno no te sulfures, solo bromeaba, entonces dime ¿Que te parece si hacemos el trabajo juntos? –– Dijo Yuriy mientras sonreía coquetamente guiñándole un ojo a Bryan, acercándose hasta el pelilavanda, para susurrar en su oído…–– creo que aquellos se ven bien juntos, además nos dejaron solitos…–– dijo lo ultimo bastante sensual aún hablando al oído del otro chico.

–– Bueno pues, yo, creo que, si –– dijo mientras tartamudeaba bastante, la verdad era que sentía demasiado cerca al pelirrojo, y sus instintos le decían que le correspondiera a esos aparentes coqueteos o ¿No eran coqueteos¿Acaso su imaginación se estaba aprovechando de la situación y ahora pensaba cosas que no eran?

–– Bueno, esta bien…–– dijo sonriente el pelirrojo –– ¿Y donde haremos el trabajo? –– pregunto Yuriy queriendo hacer platica al chico junto a el.

–– Pues, donde quieras¿En mi casa te parecería bien? –– preguntó Bryan, mientras se reclamaba inmediatamente lo que había dicho, pero como se le ocurría a su casa, siempre hacia lo mismo con todas sus conquistas, pero el no era una conquista mas…––bueno si quieres…–– repitió viendo al pelirrojo algo pensativo.

–– Si, de hecho me parece genial…–– comentó sonriente Yuriy mientras continuaba hablando hasta que el profesor se hizo presente de nueva cuenta en el salón.

–– Chicos, se me presento una urgencia, tendré que viajar, solo un mes, así que les dejo la investigación, recuerden que ambos integrantes tienen que estar de acuerdo en el tema que se va escoger, además que en cuanto llegue les voy a pedir los avances sobre su trabajo y no quiero excusas. Nos vemos…–– dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía apresuradamente por la puerta.

–– Genial…–– bufó Kai mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recargándose por completo en su asiento manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sin prestar atención a su compañero de equipo que se encontraba sentado junto a él, al parecer pensando en algo.

–– "Pero en que problema me metí, ahora que voy a hacer, este chico parece ser muy poco amigable…"–– pensaba Ray mientras veía a su alrededor sintiéndose algo incomodo.

–– Y ¿En donde haremos el trabajo? –– preguntó Kai al chico pelinegro, quien rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el otro chico, que milagrosamente había dicho una oración y por su iniciativa propia.

–– Bueno pues como desees esta bien…–– dijo Ray mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

–– Entonces será en mi casa…–– dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento tomando rápidamente sus cosas.

–– Oye ¿Entonces nos vemos a la salida?–– preguntó Ray algo confundido.

–– Si en la salida te espero–– dijo decididamente mientras salía del salón completamente solo, para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde había numerosos árboles en los cuales siempre se recostaba bajo ellos para dormir un poco, y hoy tenía demasiado sueño así que no tomaría las demás clases.

–– Ok Te veo ahí, por cierto¿No vas a entrar a las demás clases?–– preguntó Ray con la sonrisa característica ya de él.

–– No… Voy a dormir un rato–– dijo mientras observaba la mirada del chino posarse algo sorprendida sobre él

–– Ohhh esta bien…––dijo sintiéndose completamente ruborizado ante la mirada que Kai le proporcionaba, este lo miraba inquisidoramente.

–– Nos vemos entonces…–– dijo Kai aun manteniendo la mirada fija en aquel joven de felinos rasgos. Los demás compañeros del aula comenzaban a salir, ya que tendrían una hora libre––Kai espérame –– exigió Yuriy mientras caminaba al lado de Bryan.

–– ¿Qué quieres Yuriy? –– preguntó sin ganas mientras se detenía, aún sin voltear hacía su pelirrojo amigo.

–– ¿A donde vas? –– preguntó mientras Kai comenzaba a caminar de nuevo sin importarle realmente la pregunta hecha por Yuriy.

–– Vaya que genio tiene Kai–– habló el pelilavanda junto a Yuriy, pues se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo había ignorado por completo.

–– No te fijes, así es él... Estoy acostumbrado ya que es como mi hermano –– dijo Yuriy sonriendo abiertamente para Bryan quien solamente levantó los hombros diciendo.

–– Si tu lo dices. Ray ¿A donde va el engreído? –– Preguntó Bryan estando seguro que él sabría a donde iban.

–– Pues dijo que iría a dormir, que no iba a entrar a ninguna clase. –– comentó

–– Ahh así que se la va pintear –– rió Bryan para después dirigir una mirada a Ray. Este la entendió perfectamente.

–– Bueno, yo me retiro, ahora vuelvo –– comentó dejando entre ver una diminuta sonrisa.

–– Claro...–– dijo Bryan –– Oye Yuriy ¿Que te parece si vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre –– comentó mientras tocaba su estomago con una de sus manos.

–– Da –– dijo asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Bryan sonrió ante la contestación de su ahora nuevo amigo.

Kai se había dejado caer sobre el pasto, le gustaba estar ahí ya que no había tanto ruido pues estaba un tanto alejado de los salones y por lo tanto del bullicio que estos tenían. Cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño que no había desquitado en toda la noche por cuestiones inexplicables.

–– Vaya si que te gusta estar solo –– comentó entre risas aquella voz.

–– No creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia o ¿Si? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

–– Bueno quizás no deseas que sea así, pero sabes que lo es. –– rió una vez más.

–– Que no tienes algo mejor que hacer que no sea molestarme. –– volvió a cuestionar un tanto mas enojado.

–– Si, de hecho ahorita vine a hablar con el director para entrar aunque este comenzado el semestre... –– comentó entre risas haciendo que Kai se sentara completamente sorprendido.

–– Ja! No vas a entrar aquí, tu debes volver a Rusia, allá estás mejor y sin molestar a nadie. –– habló seriamente Kai.

–– Pues lamento decirte que no es así, estoy mejor aquí y pues quizás de ahora en adelante nos veamos a diario 'PRIMITO QUERIDO' –– rió para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia las oficinas de la escuela.

–– Maldición. –– gruño Kai enojado por la presencia de aquel molesto ser.

Se volvió a recostar esperando ahora si poder dormir, y así fue, pasaron varias horas y al parecer las clases ya habían terminado, así que solamente se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta la salida donde seguramente estaría aquel otro molesto chico esperándolo ya.

Mientras tanto... Ambos chicos se dirigían al auto que traía Bryan para ir a la casa de este. Una vez que llegaron Yuriy entró en la habitación del Pelilavanda, quedando encantado con todo lo que había dentro, pues le fascinaba el sonido fuerte, y las bocinas que había en aquella habitación, debían escucharse muy bien. Pensaba el pelirrojo mientras revisaba los CD, en tanto Bryan se había olvidado que no estaba junto a Ray, y había comenzado a desvestirse, se había abierto la camisa, y el pantalón, dejando ver su figurado pecho.

Yuriy giró su vista hacía Bryan, entonces observó como este se desfajaba la camisa, para desabotonarla completamente dejando ver su pecho, para después abrir su pantalón. Se sintió atraído por el cuerpo de aquel chico, pero debía llevar las cosas con algo de calma, ya que si no, Bryan lo tomaría como una mas de sus conquistas y no podría durar con él, el tiempo estimulado. Un Mes. A su parecer, bastante tiempo.

Parecía que el chico ni siquiera recordaba que él estaba ahí ya que parecía querer quitarse toda la ropa, así que Yuriy aclaró su garganta ruidosamente para llamar la atención del otro en aquella habitación. –– Bryan ¿No me digas que tienes la discografía completa de Metallica? –– preguntó haciendo platica, además de ser uno de sus grupos favoritos.

–– Si, así es... ¿También te gusta? –– preguntó algo sorprendido ya que había olvidado que no estaba junto a Ray o alguna de sus conquistas, se estaba comportando como no debía hacerlo, aunque no había problema ya que no creía que Yuriy se fuese a fijar en él de cualquier modo. Pero entonces volvió a abotonar su pantalón, dejando su camisa totalmente abierta. Girándose para ir con Yuriy el cual estaba donde colocaba todos sus CD´s. –– mira también tengo la discografía de Nirvana ¿Te gusta? –– preguntó creyendo conocer la respuesta.

–– Si de hecho si también me gusta mucho –– dijo sintiendo el cuerpo de Bryan pararse tras él mientras extendía sus brazos queriendo alcanzar un CD, parecía que el pelilavanda lo estaba abrazando, pero no era así. Una vez que este alcanzó el CD que buscaba se lo entregó. Aún manteniendo su cuerpo tras el de Yuriy. El pelirrojo simplemente se hizo un poco hacía atrás para sentir por completo el cuerpo de Bryan.

Bryan sintió el cuerpo completo de Yuriy frente a él y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, de nuevo se comportaba como si estuviera con otra de sus conquistas y debía mantenerse al margen de tener alguien. Pensaba cuando se dio cuenta que Yuriy se había girado encarándolo.

–– Y dime ¿Que otros grupos te gustan?–– habló acercándose bastante al cuerpo del mayor de estatura.

–– Bueno, pues me gustan muchos tipos de géneros que no tienen que ver uno con el otro, así que son demasiados grupos...–– sonrió mientras se movía de aquel lugar, estaba demasiado cerca del pelirrojo. Simplemente se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Viendo aún a Yuriy quien ahora le daba la espalda.

–– ¿Te molesta si pongo una canción? –– preguntó Yuriy dándole la espalda a Bryan, quien simplemente contesto con un 'claro que no'. Entonces se decidió y puso un CD de Metallica, el cual tenía la canción que mas le gustaba... 'The Unforgiven'. –– Me encanta esta canción, de hecho podría escucharla todo el día y no enfadarme –– dijo Yuriy mientras se sentaba demasiado junto a Bryan.

–– Vaya, a mi también me gusta mucho. Es una excelente canción –– contestó sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo al pelirrojo junto a él. –– y bien ¿De que quieres hacer el trabajo? –– preguntó para sacar platica

–– ¿Trabajo?–– preguntó para de inmediato recordar a lo que iba realmente. –– Ahh si claro el trabajo...–– contestó sonriendo un tanto nervioso por haberlo olvidado. Recibiendo otra sonrisa por parte de Bryan quien se dio cuenta del olvido del pelirrojo. –– bueno mira, que te parece si nos conocemos un poco más y luego hablamos del trabajo, de cualquier modo tenemos bastante tiempo ¿no? –– habló el pelirrojo mientras se paraba frente a Bryan, comenzando a acomodarle un poco la camisa, la cual estaba abierta.

El pelilavanda simplemente se sintió sorprendido ante aquel comentario ¿Conocerse? Pero ¿Para que¿De que hablaba Yuriy? La duda se formó claramente en su rostro entonces Yuriy volvió a decir.–– no malinterpretes Bryan, yo digo esto por que así vemos que gustos tenemos en común, recuerda que él trabajo es de un tema que ambos queramos–– habló mientras sonreía nuevamente.

–– Claro, me parece lo mas correcto. –– respiró aliviado poniéndose de pie. –– Sabes que mal ni siquiera te he ofrecido algo de beber...–– dijo Bryan mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

–– Mmm... ¿Tienes algo fuerte? –– preguntó Yuriy refiriéndose a alguna bebida alcohólica.

–– ¿Hablas de alcohol? –– preguntó Bryan imaginando la respuesta. Yuriy contesto con un 'Da' –– entonces sígueme...–– dijo Bryan mientras salía de su habitación para entrar en un gran despacho, y sacar unas llaves de ahí. Entonces volvió a salir de ese lugar para salir por completo de su casa, caminando seguido del pelirrojo.

Mientras que en la mansión Hiwatari era otro asunto...

Llevaba rato que habían llegado, Kai se encontraba de lo mas callado, pues la sorpresita que se había llevado en la escuela no era la mejor que hubiera esperado además la persona que lo acompañaba no era de su total agrado, jamás se había puesto a pensar en el verdadero ¿Por que? Pero simplemente no le caía del todo bien. Se encontraban en la habitación de Kai, quien se había cambiado de ropa, para ponerse algo más cómodo.

Kai había ofrecido algo de tomar a Ray, además de invitarlo a comer, lo cual el Neko acepto gustosamente. Después se volvieron a dirigir hasta la habitación de Kai, quien se mostraba demasiado serio ante el otro chico. Pero recordaba que tenía que conquistarlo, no asustarlo.

–– Bien¿De que te parecería hacer el trabajo? –– preguntó Ray rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos desde hacía un rato.

–– Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez no compartimos ningún gusto y esto sería un poco mas difícil–– dijo Kai mientras observaba como Ray se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacía la ventana.

–– ¡Woow! Pero que linda vista tienes de aquí...–– habló Ray mirando el bosque que se encontraba a la orilla de la ciudad, era considerado como un parque, pero no habían permitido que derribaran ningún árbol por lo cual seguía siendo un pequeño bosque, bastante lindo si lo observabas desde arriba.

–– Sígueme –– habló Kai saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose rápidamente a unas escaleras dirigidas al tercer piso de aquella grande mansión. Subieron hasta llegar a una puerta que dirigía hasta la parte superior de la casa. Kai abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Ray, como era debido, siguiéndolo rápidamente.

Rei se dirigió hasta la orilla de la casa mirando hacía abajo, vaya que estaba muy alto, entonces subió su vista observando aquella hermosa imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Se mostraba aquel bosque el cual había visto desde la habitación de Kai, por otro lado a lo lejos se veía la ciudad, ya que aquella colonia donde vivían estaba un tanto retirada. Era totalmente hermoso lo que ante sus ojos se presentaba, miró aquel crepúsculo anaranjado tan bello.

Se sentó en la orilla de aquella grande mansión, era una pequeña bardita donde se sentó, recibiendo de lleno el aire en su rostro, cerrando los ojos ante el delicioso contacto. Kai miraba atento los movimientos del chico mientras se recargaba en aquella pequeña orilla.

–– Te puedes caer, no creo que sea conveniente que estés ahí...–– habló Kai, haciendo que Ray lo mirara.

–– No lo creo...–– dijo Rei –– a menos que alguien lo haga y no creo que haya alguien quien lo desee hacer. –– dijo Ray volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo el delicioso viento golpear suavemente su rostro. Pero entonces sintió como era levemente empujado, para de inmediato tomarlo de la cintura, lo cual hizo que se abrazara instintivamente de aquella persona. –– ¿Por que lo hiciste? –– preguntó algo asustado sin darse cuenta que estaba abrazando a Kai por el cuello y lo había envuelto de igual forma con sus piernas por la cintura.

–– Por que dijiste que no había nadie que lo hiciera, insinuaste que no estaba yo –– dijo Kai mientras sonreía, increíblemente había sonreído con Ray, mientras lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura atrayéndolo hacía él para que no fuera a caer. De pronto miró a Ray a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que tenía lindos ojos, lo observó por unos minutos, ambos se miraban directo a los ojos.

Instintivamente la distancia se fue acabando entre ellos. Fueron acercando sus rostros, sin darse cuenta, seguían abrazados, cuando estuvieron más cerca. Ray habló.

–– Creo...q...que me tengo que ir...–– dijo sintiéndose nervioso ante la cercanía de Kai, quien solo asintió y lo cargo bajando a Ray de donde estaba.

–– Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Ok. –– dijo bajando rápidamente.

–– Vaya que estuvo cerca, maldito gato que no se deja, es un engreído. –– dijo Kai mirando a la nada.

––––––––––––––

–– Mira, aquí es...–– dijo Bryan llegando a un cuarto aparte de su casa.

–– Si ¿Que hay aquí? –– preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras entraba, siendo contestada automáticamente la pregunta. Era toda una colección de todos los vinos que pudiese haber conocido.

–– Es la colección de mi padre, pero por acá...–– dijo mientras caminaba hacía otro lugar mas al fondo –– están los de reserva–– dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al pelirrojo.–– cual deseas probar primero?–– cuestionó

–– El que pienses que sea el mas fuerte –– dijo Yuriy mientras tomaba una botella de la colección del padre de Bryan para verla, pero entonces se le resbalo de la mano. Se asustó un poco pero trato de salvarla y ambos lo hicieron, cayendo al piso, con la botella entre sus manos. No sabían ni como lo habían hecho pero Yuriy había quedado sentado sobre Bryan, mirándose bastante cerca, sus rostros bastante cerca el uno del otro.

Se miraron por unos momentos, sin decir palabra alguna, su vista giraba de sus ojos a sus labios. Querían hacerlo, ambos deseaban besarse, pero algo los detenía. Sin pensar mas ambos cerraron sus ojos y...

.:_**C**_on**ti**nú_**a**_:.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"_...A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante..."__  
__**O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e

–––––––––––––––––  
Si, lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios ni de nadie por la tardanza pero creo que es más que sabido que mi computadora estaba mal y la formatearon, así que para ahorrarme un poquitín de tiempo solo voy a agradecer a las que me dejaron Review...

Gracias a...

**NekoT  
****Ayanai  
****Kira H. I.  
****GabZ  
****KaT Ivanov  
****Akane Tsubame  
****Charo Nakano  
****Mayi  
****Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov  
****Agumon Girl  
****Dami****ka Hiwatari  
****Fujisaki Yami  
****AlexiaLKLR  
****Imotosan XD  
****Isis Tsurumi  
****Fantasma de la niebla  
****Tamy  
****Rika no miko  
****Cyber Horse  
****Azuka Zoldyek Snape  
****Spark Clutches**

Así que nuevamente mil gracias por dejar Review y por esperar, prometo intentar seguir pronto. No olviden dejar Review que es muy importante para la autora saber su opinión.

"

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	5. Una Nueva Visita

_**»**_**Ř**_ē_**τ**_α_**и**_d_**ö **_Ã_**l **_ά_**m**_ō_**я**_**«**_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Universo Alterno, Yaoi, Lime, Lemmon.  
**Parejas:  
**Bryan x Yuriy  
Kai x Rei Ray  
Un poco de...  
Kai x Yuriy  
Bryan x Rei  
**Disclaimers:** Todos lo sabemos, Beyblade no es mío, pues si lo fuera Yuriy y Bryan hubieran tenido más participación, sin contar que Kai hubiera sido el campeón mundial…  
**Summary:** ¿Podría un simple reto llevarte a encontrar el verdadero amor? Bien dicen por ahí _"No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar"_

...Quiero pedir una **GRAN** disculpa por la tardanza pero por ahí dicen "más vale tarde que nunca", espero ustedes también la hayan oído para que me puedan perdonar, aunque se que no tengo perdón pero también se que ustedes son buenas y podrán perdonar mi 'pequeña' tardanza... Y.Y Me dejo de disculpas y espero les guste el capitulo por cierto que la historia la mejoré según yo, ya le hice arreglos a ciertos errores que tuve en la secuencia o que me contrariaba muy feo Jeje! Y pues en la ortografía también así que los invito a leerla una vez más completa al fin de cuentas muchos ni se han de acordar de que trataba, bueno yo solo sugiero si no lo desean pues no Jeje! Nos vemos y espero sea de su agrado este capitulo, ustedes dirán...

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·  
**__**Capitulo **__**5**__**  
Una nueva visita  
**__**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––––––––––––––

–– Mira, aquí es...–– dijo Bryan llegando a un cuarto aparte de su casa.

–– Si ¿Que hay aquí? –– preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras entraba, siendo contestada automáticamente la pregunta. Era toda una colección de todos los vinos que pudiese haber conocido.

–– Es la colección de mi padre, pero por acá...–– dijo mientras caminaba hacía otro lugar mas al fondo –– están los de reserva–– dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al pelirrojo. –– ¿Cual deseas probar primero?–– cuestionó

–– El que pienses que sea el más fuerte –– dijo Yuriy mientras tomaba una botella de la colección del padre de Bryan para verla, pero entonces se le resbalo de la mano. Se asustó un poco pero trato de salvarla y ambos lo hicieron, cayendo al piso, con la botella entre sus manos. No sabían ni como lo habían hecho pero Yuriy había quedado sentado sobre Bryan, mirándose bastante cerca, sus rostros bastante cerca el uno del otro.

Se miraron por unos momentos, sin decir palabra alguna, su vista giraba de sus ojos a sus labios. Querían hacerlo, ambos deseaban besarse, pero algo los detenía. Sin pensar más ambos cerraron sus ojos y por un instante, cuestiones de segundos se acercaron, hasta que Yuriy habló...

–– Bueno creo que la botella está a salvo. Lo siento –– hablaba Yuriy levantándose mientras le extendía su mano a Bryan para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. –– Por mi culpa casi se rompe una botella de colección de tu padre, lo siento, que torpe fui. –– dijo Yuriy llevando una mano a su nuca y cerrando un ojo mientras una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

–– No, para nada, no te preocupes, de cualquier modo está a salvo –– dijo sosteniéndola firmemente mientras la depositaba en su lugar. –– además no sería tanto problema si se hubiera quebrado. –– habló mas para él que nada, pero el otro chico había alcanzado a escuchar lo que murmuró.

–– ¿Por qué lo dices? Imagino que tu padre debe de molestarse bastante si sabe que estuviste aquí ¿No es así? –– volvió a indagar, una aparente tristeza se asomó en la mirada de Bryan quien solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

–– Hubo una ocasión en que tuvimos una fuerte discusión cuando desayunábamos, yo salí de la casa corriendo, apenas tenía 10 años en ese entonces y solamente pensé en correr hasta acá, no se ni porque pero al entrar comencé a tirar todo, cada estante junto con todas las botellas que este tenía, pero hubo uno que se cayó al ser empujado por otro y no lo vi, entonces me cayó encima haciéndome perder el sentido, después solo me desperté en una cama de hospital. –– sonrió melancólicamente para después girar su vista al pelirrojo quien observaba atento cada detalle del rostro de su compañero. –– pero ya vez, aquí sigo dando lata. –– rió una vez más, mientras tomaba una botella y comenzaba a caminar fuera de aquella habitación.

–– Me imagino cuan doloroso debe haber sido, pero tu tienes la culpa por hacer berrinche, aunque también me imagino lo consentido que te han de haber tenido después mientras te cuidaban. –– sonrió Yuriy ante su comentario, pero notó en Bryan demasiada seriedad ante lo dicho, parecía pensar.

"–– _Que bueno que despiertas pequeño dormilón...–– se dejó escuchar una vocecita juguetona._

–– _¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Quién es usted? –– preguntaba aquel pequeño niño._

–– _Una pregunta a la vez por favor pequeño Bryan... –– dijo amablemente la voz. –– Tuviste un accidente y por eso estás aquí, y yo soy Anne tu enfermera, mucho gusto. –– dijo sonriéndole al niño._

–– _¿Dónde están mis padres? –– volvió a preguntar a aquella joven y bella mujer._

–– _Tus padres tuvieron un asunto muy importante y no pudieron esperar a que despertaras, pero aquí me dejaron a mi para cuidarte y brindarte la atención que necesites, lo que sea que ocupes házmelo saber¿Si? –– preguntó mientras el niño asentía tristemente ante la noticia de sus padres..."_

–– Te diré que bastante consentido pero fue doloroso y molesto andar una semana en silla de ruedas y otras dos mas en muletas, era un fastidio tener que cargarlas a todos lados, aunque así me salve de ir al colegio un buen tiempo Jaja! Tanto el profesor como yo dimos gracias por ello. –– comentó recuperando el sentido del humor.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación con olor a polvo debido a lo antigua de esta. Caminaron dirigiéndose hasta la casa grande nuevamente platicaban y reían animosamente.

–– Así que esa es otra aventura del pequeño Yuriy ¿Eh? –– preguntó aún riendo un poco.

–– Hey fue bastante doloroso déjame decirte. –– comentó entre risas aquel pelirrojo.

–– Vaya que te creo. Oye por cierto ¿Qué hora es? –– habló Bryan volteando a ver su reloj el cual marcaba mas de las siete de la tarde. –– ¡Wow! Como pasa rápido el tiempo, ya son pasado de las siete y llegamos antes de la una. –– habló sorprendido el dueño de aquella casa.

–– Pues aunque no quiera, creo que me tengo que ir, la pasé muy bien contigo eh! Gracias por todo. –– dijo Yuriy quien había tomado bastante pero no estaba ebrio solamente un poco mas alegre que de costumbre, pero aún sabía perfecto lo que hacía. –– Me voy por que se me hace mas tarde. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. –– dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

–– Espera, deja que él te lleve. –– dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto que manejaba su chofer, este último solo asintió y entró al auto esperando ordenes.

–– Si vivo por aquí cerca, es solo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, no es necesario que te molestes de verdad. –– comentó alegre comenzando a caminar a la salida.

–– Yuriy, basta! Eh dicho que te van a llevar y lo harán. –– dijo tomándolo de la mano para después empujarlo dentro del auto y cerrar la puerta de golpe, dando después instrucciones a su chofer. –– Llévalo hasta su casa, no aceptes negativas ¿Entendido? Y no lo dejes hasta que no entre en su casa. –– volvió a decir.

–– Claro Joven. –– respondió el chofer.

Yuriy únicamente bajó el vidrio y sonrió saludando como niño chiquito por la ventana, despidiéndose de Bryan. Después de ver salir a su chofer se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero escuchó a Ray.

–– ¿Rei?. ¿Qué te sucede? –– preguntó cuando lo vio agitado y con color en sus mejillas.

–– Maldición Bryan no puedo. –– dijo un poco sonriente después de haber tomado el suficiente aire.

–– ¿De que hablas? No te entiendo. –– cuestionó el otro.

–– Estuve en la casa de Hiwatari, fue horrible, estuve a casi nada de besarlo. –– dijo casi asustado. Bryan sonrió grandemente y habló.

–– Primero vamos adentro, anda que por lo que veo necesitas agua o algo de beber. Y luego me cuentas como sucedió. –– rió.

–– Bryan no puede ser posible, como puede haber pasado, ahora me va dar vergüenza verlo y tratarlo otra vez. –– dijo Ray sentado en la barra de aquella enorme cocina, después de haber contado a su amigo su versión de la historia mientras se había tomado un vaso de jugo de mango.

–– Mira Rei, para empezar dices que no se besaron, para seguir si él lo provocó es por algo¿No crees? Y para terminar tu tienes la culpa por irte con alguien como Hiwatari, habiendo tantas chicas muriéndose por que tú les hagas caso, te vas a intentar conquistar al peor de todos, al mas engreído que encontraste, sin mencionar que es un pedante y grosero. –– habló para después levantar ambos hombros en señal de despreocupación.

–– Eso me da entender lo bien que te cae Hiwatari, pero mira Bryan una cosa te voy a decir, el que sea como dices tu engreído, pedante y grosero no le da derecho a querer besarme. –– volvió a hablar.

–– Rei, ya te dije quizás y fuiste tú quien lo propició y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de ello, suele suceder créeme. Se de lo que hablo. –– terminó diciendo el otro chico.

–– Creo que mejor cambiaré de opinión y conquistaré a alguna chiquilla. –– dijo Ray recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

–– No, no, ahora vas a enamorar a Hiwatari, quiero ver eso, Jaja! Creo que ni yo mismo podría ¿O si? –– volteó hacia arriba pensando en ello divertidamente.

–– Hay Bryan de verdad que no tienes remedio. –– sonrió junto a su amigo.

–––––––––––––

–– Vaya que estuvo cerca, maldito gato que no se deja, es un engreído. –– dijo Kai mirando a la nada, luego de esperarse ahí un momento comenzó a bajar, llegando nuevamente a su habitación, como no encontró nada interesante en ella se regresó unos cuartos atrás, era más que una habitación una sala de estar, donde tenía de todo tipo de cosas para poder pasar un rato agradable, como Televisión, DVD, lo más nuevo en juegos de video de diferentes consolas como Xbox, Game Cube y Play Station 2, además de un carísimo sonido de estereo, y demás cosas para entretenimiento.

Entró en aquella habitación, tomando asiento en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba frente a un enorme televisor, el cual prendió, después comenzó a jugar toda la tarde ahí.

–– Kai ¿Cómo te fue? –– preguntó Yuriy entrando en aquella habitación junto a su amigo.

–– No se de que me hablas. –– dijo Kai ignorando por completo a su amigo pues ni siquiera había despegado la vista de aquella enorme pantalla, su mirada estaba atenta a esta y parecía ni siquiera prestar atención a lo demás.

–– Kai ponme atención, te estoy hablando. –– decía Yuriy un tanto molesto por aquella actitud que su amigo estaba tomando. Así que se sentó junto a este para ver si de esa forma aquel terco le ponía un poco mas de atención.

–– Vaya, vaya, acaso lo que estoy oliendo es ¿Alcohol? –– preguntó Kai aún sin mirar a su amigo a la cara, pues podía perder en aquel juego.

–– No te equivocas pero si lo que estas insinuando es que estoy ebrio, estás mal, ya que estoy mas cuerdo que de costumbre, créemelo. –– habló –– Bien, como veo que no me piensas poner atención pues creo que me obligas a hacer esto. –– dijo levantándose para después de un tirón desconectar tanto la televisión como aquel aparato. –– Bien, ahora que ya no tienes nada a que prestarle atención puedes explicarme y contarme como te fue. –– habló Yuriy intentando entablar una plática con su testarudo amigo.

Kai bastante molesto por la acción de su pelirrojo y molesto amigo, se levantó saliendo por completo de aquella sala, comenzando a caminar directo a su habitación, si la solución era encerrarse ahí para dejar de escuchar a su amigo, perfecto, entonces eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer.

–– Kai porque me estás ignorando, no me parece justo que me ignores de ese modo, si te molestó lo que hice pues solo fue porque tú no me estabas prestando atención y también necesito atención ¿No crees?. ¡¡KAI!! –– gritó al ver que aquel chico le había cerrado la puerta de su habitación prácticamente en su nariz. –– ¡Perfecto! NO SABES CUAN FELIZ ME PONE QUE ME PRESTES TANTA ATENCIÓN COMO MIS PADRES, GRACIAS... ERES IGUAL A ELLOS, SOLO TE IMPORTAS TU EGOÍSTA. –– dijo Yuriy saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar, comenzando a caminar al patio, iba directo al portón de salida cuando se detuvo en seco debido a la impresión que se llevó al escuchar cierto grito, girándose para ver al dueño de aquella voz y comprobar que no era un juego de su mente.

–– Dichosos los ojos que te ven Yuriy... Veo que sigues igualito. –– habló coquetamente aquella voz. –– Vaya que tenía tiempo sin verte¿Por qué ya no te has parado por Rusia a visitar? Creo que es un mal gesto de tu parte realmente eh. –– comentó riendo cínicamente.

–– Bueno pues eh estado muy ocupado realmente y no e podido. –– dijo comenzando a avanzar a la puerta para salir de aquella casa y por fin dejar de ver a esa personita.

–– ¿Tan pronto te vas? –– preguntó fingiendo tristeza.

–– Dime algo. –– habló Yuriy volteando a verlo directamente a los ojos.

–– Claro, lo que quieras Yuriy. –– contestó coquetamente como solía hacerlo.

–– ¿Por qué solamente te la pasas molestando a la gente? –– preguntó bastante serio mientras el otro soltaba la carcajada cínica.

–– Ohhh vamos Yuriy no me vas a decir que siempre has pensado eso. Antes no pensabas así. –– rió una vez más.

–– Estúpido. –– bufó Yuriy mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de ahí, lográndolo ahora si.

–– Hay Yuriy, no sabes como me gustas tu también. –– se dijo para sí mismo, girando para entrar por completo en aquella mansión.

–– Creo que no debí haber hecho eso. –– dijo Kai saliendo de su habitación con dirección en la de Yuriy, entró en esta después de haber tocado sin recibir respuesta alguna, observó toda la habitación notando la falta de cierto pelirrojo en ella, así que se decidió a buscarlo por toda la casa para pedirle una disculpa ya que era verdad lo que le había gritado, pues ellos siempre se habían prometido estar juntos ya que era lo único que ellos sentían que tenían. –– "Yo sé que solo me tienes a mi Yuriy y no te voy a fallar, se lo difícil que es para ti convivir con ese rechazo que tus padres presentan hacia ti, lo siento, a veces soy muy egoísta". –– pensó Kai mientras buscaba en cada rincón de la casa a su amigo.

Al no encontrarlo pensó que talvez se había devuelto a su casa así que Salió de la casa dispuesto a ir a la del pelirrojo testarudo pero alguien lo jaló del brazo aventándolo contra un sillón.

–– ¿Me extrañaste? –– preguntó aquella voz sensualmente cerca de su oído, mientras sentía el peso de aquella persona sobre su regazo.

–– Aléjate de mí –– dijo Kai empujando al otro.

–– Creo que el día de hoy nadie está de buen humor, Yuriy salió casi corriendo de la casa y tu me empujas de ese modo. –– dijo moviendo en forma negativa la cabeza, como negando la actitud de ambos chicos. –– ¿Acaso tuvieron un pleito los tortolitos? –– preguntó con malicia y burla plasmada en la voz.

–– ¿Cómo que Yuriy salió casi corriendo de aquí? – preguntó casi gritando mientras salía rápidamente de ahí para seguir a su amigo, dejando a su primo solo en la casa. Había ignorado por completo la última pregunta que había hecho su primito adorado.

–– Veo que siguen sintiendo lo mismo, aunque lo nieguen parecen dos enamorados, pero eso lo voy a cambiar, y tú vas a volver a quererme como antes, lo harás quieras o no. –– habló para si mismo mientras se sentaba en la sala de aquella casa.

–– ¿Ya te vas tan pronto Ray? –– preguntó Bryan saliendo junto con él de su casa para despedirlo. –– ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –– preguntó nuevamente a su chino amigo.

–– Bryan, vivo aquí ni a dos cuadras, yo me voy solo. –– dijo riendo un poco

–– Pero también recuerda que son mas de las 9. –– dijo insistiendo

–– No te preocupes por eso, no va suceder nada malo, –– sonrió una vez mas. ––Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, pórtate bien, recuérdalo. –– dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba el portón tropezando con alguien. –– Ohhh lo siento. –– mencionó sin ver a la persona mas que nada por instinto.

–– No te preocupes. –– dijo aquella amable voz.

–– Yuriy...–– habló Ray sorprendido de la presencia de aquel chico ahí. El Neko notó que aquel pelirrojo chico venía un poco triste, así que se despidió nuevamente para dejar solos a los otros dos. –– Bueno yo ya me iba, nos vemos Yuriy –– este último solo respondió con la cabeza ante la cordial despedida del chino.

–– Yuriy ¿Qué sucede porque estás aquí? –– preguntó un tanto extrañado, mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta de este.

–– ¿Puedo pasar? –– preguntó sonriendo melancólicamente.

–– Claro que sí, Ja! Pero que poco amable soy. –– se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa. – Cuéntame¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí? –– cuestionó nuevamente.

–– Oye Bryan como que tu y Ray son muy amigos ¿No? –– preguntó cambiando el tema, el otro chico entendió y decidió no preguntar más.

–– Si de hecho creo que tanto como ustedes dos, Kai y tu. –– dijo sonriendo

–– Ohhh que bien. –– dijo nuevamente para después quedarse callado.

–– ¿Quieres jugar algo? –– preguntó mientras encendía el televisor y el X box para comenzar a jugar.

Pasaron horas y ellos seguían jugando en aquel aparato, Yuriy reía cuando le ganaba a Bryan ya que este hacía todo un berrinche debido a esto. Era más de media noche y ambos seguían como si nada, hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a quedarse dormido ya que estaba acostado con el control en la mano jugando, cuando Bryan vio que el carro de Yuriy no avanzaba volteó a verlo notando lo dormido que se encontraba en el sillón.

–– Hay Yuriy... –– sonrió una vez que lo observó, se acercó a este mientras lo acomodaba tomándolo en brazos para poder llevarlo a su cama y acomodarlo ahí, cuando lo tenía en los brazos Yuriy murmuró unas palabras...

–– Te vez muy bien así atado Kai. –– dijo un poco inaudible

–– ¿A Qué se refiere? –– se preguntó Bryan pues no había entendido el sentido de aquella oración. Ignorando el pequeño incidente lo depositó delicadamente sobre su cama, no le veía nada de malo que durmiera ahí con él, pues al fin de cuentas la cama era gigante y eran un par de hombres, así que no le veía nada de malo, lo acomodó y después le quitó los zapatos y la camisa para solo dejarlo en pantalones ya que no sabía de que forma le gustaba dormir al pelirrojo, pero eso sí, con zapatos era muy poco probable.

–– Maldición¿Dónde se puede haber metido? –– se preguntaba Kai esperando a su amigo ya que lo había esperado en su casa hasta la media noche y no había llegado así que se había devuelto a su casa, quizás y ya estaba allá y él esperando como imbécil.

Llegó a su casa preguntando por Yuriy al mayordomo, al recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de este, solo pudo atinar a subir a su habitación, era muy tarde y no había dormido bien, ni siquiera en la escuela pues aquel molesto ser, le había espantado por un buen rato el sueño, y solo había podido dormir un par de horas, además ya era bastante tarde y parecía que otra vez no podría dormir debido al inútil de su amigo.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama comenzando a desvestirse por completo, dejando únicamente su ropa interior para después dejarse caer de lleno sobre esta, mientras tallaba con ambas manos su rostro en completo fastidio y desesperación. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo estaba preocupado por su amigo. Con ambos dedos pulgares comenzó a masajear ambos lados de su cabeza.

–– ¿Qué sucedió? –– preguntó nuevamente aquella voz que comenzaba a desesperar por completo a Kai.

–– Mira no estoy de humor para ti el día de hoy, y nunca así que te puedes largar de mi habitación ahora mismo. –– dijo Kai sin siquiera voltear a verlo, solo pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pensando que se había retirado, pero después sintió un peso en la cama cerca de él, lo cual lo hizo abrir ambos ojos sorprendido, para luego sentarse rápidamente. –– Acaso no entiendes Brooklyn, no te soporto, no te quiero cerca, ni siquiera se porque sigues en mi casa. –– mencionó ya bastante molesto.

–– Mira mi querido primo, también te quiero, y me da gusto verte de nuevo sabes, y más gusto me da la oportunidad que me dio tu abuelo al dejarme vivir ahora con ustedes, mis padres se fueron de viaje como de costumbre, me dejaron solo y pues decidí comenzar a estudiar aquí en Japón. –– sonrió grandemente. –– además que ya no quería seguir en Rusia, prefiero estar aquí contigo, mañana entro contigo al escuela. –– rió una vez más para desgracia de Kai quien gritó.

–– NO PUEDE SER. –– bufó enojado. –– esto no me está pasando a mí, es solo un sueño, un sueño, un sueño... –– se repetía Kai tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. –– él no está aquí solo es producto de mi podrida mente que me está jugando una muy mala broma. –– sonrió como cualquier desquiciado lo haría.

–– Si quieres te demuestro que tan real puedo ser. –– dijo comenzando a gatear hacia su primo bicolor.

–– Basta, sal de aquí, si mi abuelo te permitió vivir conmigo, no puedo decir nosotros porque él nunca está aquí, así que si vamos a vivir juntos tú y yo, que quede muy claro que no puedes entrar en esta habitación ¿Entendido? NO PUEDES. Vamos sal de aquí ya. –– dijo empujándolo hasta la puerta, una vez ahí el otro se giró abrazando a Kai, pues era un poco más alto que este.

–– Vaya que extrañaba tu presencia, ya deseaba verte nuevamente primo. –– habló sintiendo la fuerza que el otro hacía para soltarse.

–– No quiero que me toques, suéltame de una buena vez. –– volvió a repetir ahora sin forcejear, mientras lo miraba amenazante.

–– Esta bien, buenas noches primo, que descanses y sueña conmigo. –– dijo cerrándole un ojo coquetamente para después robarle un fugaz beso en los labios. Luego de ello salió de aquella habitación dejando a un muy enojado Kai, que solo caminó hasta el baño para mojarse la cara, cuando se vio reflejado creyó ver detrás de él a su pelirrojo primo, y enfurecido le dio un puñetazo al espejo el cual se rompió lesionándole ligeramente la mano, era una herida sin importancia, pero sangraba demasiado.

A Kai no le importó aquella herida y volteó pero estaba solo ahí en el baño, su mano goteaba sangre, aquellas gruesas gotas caían sobre el piso tiñéndolo de un rojo bastante quemado, levantó aquella mano observándola por un momento para después cerrar el puño con fuerza, provocando mayor flujo de sangre debido a la fuerza que aplicaba al cerrarla de esa forma.

Volteó con calma hacia un lado y tomó una pequeña toalla con la que se secaban las manos o la cara, envolviendo con esta su mano para que dejara de sangrar, luego salió de ahí y se sentó sobre la cama furioso por la estúpida decisión de su abuelo de mandarle a su 'adorado primito' de Rusia, seguramente lo había hecho con toda la intención de que lo mantuviera vigilado e informándole todo a su abuelo. Esa debía ser su intención con todo eso. Maldición.

Y por otro lado estaba Yuriy que ni sus luces y ya eran mas de las dos de la mañana, comenzaba realmente a preocuparle, pues donde mas se podía haber quedado si no estaba ahí ni en su casa tampoco.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

–– ¿Qué hora es? –– se preguntó somnoliento aquel pelirrojo mientras giraba su vista por aquella habitación para después mirar hacia un lado, topándose con Bryan quien seguía dormido aún. –– ¡QUE! –– exclamó casi gritando despertando de ese modo al otro chico.

–– ¿Qué sucede? –– preguntó sentándose en la cama mientras se estiraba con pesadez.

–– ¿Qué hora es¿Por qué sigo aquí¿Y que hago en tu cama junto a ti y sin camisa y tu casi desnudo? –– preguntó rápidamente sin tiempo si quiera de que Bryan contestara una sola de aquellas preguntas.

–– Con calma de una por una. Ahora si mira, son las seis de la mañana. ––dijo girando su vista del reloj a Yuriy para seguir contestando. –– sigues aquí porque te quedaste dormido ayer mientras jugábamos y te gané, y pues estás en mi cama porque no me pareció que te fuera a molestar dormir conmigo, al fin de cuentas ambos somos hombres no le vi nada de malo. –– respondió a todas las preguntas formuladas por aquel asustado pelirrojo.

–– Lo siento, no me molestó, es solo que me sorprendió demasiado. Ya es hora casi de ir a la escuela ¿No? –– preguntó Yuriy mirando nuevamente el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de aquella habitación. –– creo que tengo que irme a mi casa para bañarme y cambiarme. –– dijo un tanto pensativo aquel chico.

–– No te preocupes, te puedes bañar aquí y ahí tengo muchos uniformes, algunos son los que no usé en años pasados para que te queden mejor. –– dijo Bryan sabiendo que él era más alto y un tanto mas musculoso que el otro chico.

–– Uy si señor músculo, perdóneme por no tener el cuerpo tan bien formado. –– dijo Yuriy sintiéndose ofendido por aquel comentario. Una vez mas había sentido como si aquel chico se creyera mejor que él, y eso, no podía seguir pasando, debía ponerle remedio.

–– No me malinterpretes, no quise insinuar eso... –– dijo no sabiendo que más decir. –– bueno me voy a bañar, ahí está la ropa si gustas buscar y en el cuarto de enseguida puedes bañarte para terminar rápido e irnos, si no vamos a llegar muy tarde.

Después de un rato ambos chicos estaban bañándose respectivamente en cada habitación para no llegar tarde a la escuela ya que su entrada era a las siete y media.

–– Bryan ¿Ya estás listo? –– preguntó Yuriy desde el pasillo, para saber si podía entrar.

–– Si, ahí voy. –– habló saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para después comenzar a bajar directo a su auto. Había decidido que para que iban por él si el mismo podía llevar su auto. –– Vamos sube. –– dijo subiendo a su auto para salir rápido al escuela.

–– Y eso ¿Porque decidiste ahora llevar tu propio auto? Hasta ayer iban por ti o ¿No? –– cuestionó el pelirrojo intentando sacar plática ya que no deseaba pensar en como le iba a ir cuando viera a Kai pues seguro este lo iba a regañar por no haber llegado a dormir.

–– Ese estúpido, mas le vale que esté bien. –– hablaba consigo mismo mientras lavaba su mano y bajaba a pedirle una venda a una de las de servidumbre para poder vendarse la mano.

Estaba dispuesto a salir de su casa antes de que su adorado primo lo alcanzara y quisiera irse con él pero el teléfono sonando le detuvo y se devolvió a contestar como casi nunca lo hacía.

–– Si –– dijo únicamente al levantar el teléfono y ponerlo en su oído.

––_Kai, que bueno que me contestas tú, pensé que estarías saliendo al escuela y por eso te llamé a esta hora. –– _dijo aquella ronca voz

–– Si bueno de hecho ya me iba al escuela cuando sonó el teléfono. –– habló un tanto exasperado pues ya sabía que esa llamada no significaba nada bueno, al menos no para él, ya que su abuelo solo le llamaba por conveniencia.

–– _Bueno solo te llamo porque sucede que tu primo va para allá...–– dijo cuando Kai le interrumpió y especificó que ya estaba ahí. –– ah bueno entonces calculé un poco mal, quiero que lo trates bien y que no seas grosero con él, ya debes saber que va entrar en tu colegio, yo mismo hablé con el director para que lo colocara de preferencia en tu salón pues no quiero que lo dejes solo en ningún momento, él no conoce Japón y tú si, además lo vas a poner al corriente con todo lo que han llevado en el semestre. –– _Cada palabra dicha por su abuelo era un suplicio para Kai, no podía creer lo que este le estaba pidiendo, hasta pareciera que quiere mas a su primo que a él mismo. Perfecto.

–– Abuelo no veo porque tenga yo que hacer eso. –– dijo en tono molesto.

–– _Bueno si quieres seguir teniendo tus tarjetas de crédito y la libertad que te he proporcionado hasta ahora vas a obedecer, si no me obedeces voy a tomar medidas drásticas y sabes que cuando digo algo no solamente amenazo, me conoces nieto no me retes. –– _sentenció el viejo colgando inmediatamente el teléfono después de haberse molestado con su nieto.

–– Maldición no sabes como comienzo a odiarte. –– dijo mirando fijamente el teléfono como si este fuera su abuelo para después colgarlo con furia.

–– Primito querido¿Ya nos vamos al escuela? –– preguntó seriamente aquel pelirrojo chico.

–– Si, toma tus cosas nos van a llevar. –– dijo Kai casi saliendo de la casa cuando el otro habló.

–– Pero ya estás grande para que tu nana te lleve ¿No tienes tu propio auto? –– preguntó enfureciendo a Kai por completo.

–– No, no lo tengo, esta misma tarde vamos a una agencia por uno, ahora vayámonos. –– dijo muy serio mientras salía de la casa acompañado por su primo.

–– Llegamos Joven. –– anunció su chofer mientras abría la puerta de aquel lujoso auto para que ambos chicos bajaran de él.

–– No quiero que te portes como un estúpido ya que eres mi primo ¿Esta bien? –– dijo Kai mirándolo fijamente.

–– Claro que no primo, como crees, jamás haría algo que te dejara en vergüenza.–– dijo Brooklyn sonriendo grandemente pues haría hasta lo imposible por molestar al chico bicolor con cuanta cosa se le ocurriera.

–– Bien, espero que hables en serio. –– habló y comenzó a caminar esperando que al entrar al salón su amigo estuviera ahí sano y salvo.

Caminaron entrando por completo en aquel gran colegio, cuando entraron al salón la mayoría de las personas se quedaron calladas pues no sabían quien era aquel chico que venía junto a Kai.

Minutos después Kai no dejaba de ver a la puerta del salón, pues la clase ya había comenzado y aún no llegaba Yuriy, lo extraño era que había notado la ausencia de Bryan¿Acaso se había quedado en la casa de él? Se preguntaba Kai cuando fue interrumpido por un papel que choco contra su rostro.

Lo tomó y desenvolvió dándose cuenta de que era de Brooklyn quien había tomado el lugar de Yuriy pues este no estaba todavía.

–– "_Deja de pensar en él, aquí me tienes a mi..." –– _decía aquel pequeño papel. Kai escribió algo más y lo devolvió.

–– "_No sabes a lo que te arriesgas por ofrecerte de ese modo..." _–– cuando Brooklyn abrió el papel y leyó, volteó inmediatamente a ver a Kai, pues eso se podía interpretar de diferentes formas, pero ¿Qué había querido decir Kai con eso? Cuando iba a preguntarle el profesor volteó a verlo y lo llamó.

–– Joven venga para acá por favor. –– habló el profesor cuando dos personas se pararon en la puerta del salón.

–– ¿Podemos entrar profesor? –– se dejó escuchar en todo el salón la voz de Yuriy quien venía con Bryan detrás de él.

–– Estas no son horas de llegar Jóvenes, pero está bien, que sea la última vez que llegan a estas horas ¿De acuerdo? –– preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos chicos, los cuales pasaron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, pero Yuriy se topó con otro pelirrojo que ya ocupaba el suyo así que mirándolo con coraje se fue a sentar a otro asiento un poco más lejano.

–– Joven póngase de pie por favor. –– habló mirando a Brooklyn quien obedeció y escuchó atento a su profesor. –– Quiero que se presente ante el grupo, desde ahí esta bien.

–– Bueno pues mi nombre es Brooklyn, vengo de Rusia, allá nací y me crié pero me mandaron a cuidar a mi primo para que no se quede solito en su casa. –– habló mientras miraba directo a Kai, quien mantenía una cara de fastidio pues además que lo había dejado ver como un niño pequeño que no puede quedarse solo en su casa, había dicho que era su primo, genial.

–– Gracias Brooklyn, espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida y ojalá te pongas pronto al corriente, imagino que te va ayudar Kai ¿Cierto? –– preguntó al mismo, quien únicamente asintió. –– Bien prosigamos con la clase chicos, les decía que...

Y por un rato más la clase prosiguió una vez que el timbre sonó y el profesor dio por terminada la clase la mayoría de los chicos salía del salón, otros solamente se juntaban en grupitos para platicar...

–– Bryan ¿Por qué llegaste hoy con Yuriy? –– preguntó un poco extrañado le chico chino.

–– Lo que pasa es que se quedó en mi casa...–– decía mientras caminaban fuera del salón.

–– Lo sabía, lo sabía, no ibas a poder aguantar ni una semana ya decía yo. –– reía triunfante Ray mientras recibía una mirada muy poco amigable por parte de él.

–– Claro que no es lo que estas pensando Ray, para nada. –– dijo seriamente Bryan mientras entraban a la cafetería y se sentaban en una de las tantas mesas que había en esta. –– Yuriy se quedó un buen rato mientras jugábamos y después se quedó dormido en el sillón, al parecer tuvo algún problema, no quiso hablar de eso pero por lo afectado que llegó pues me pareció que sí. Pero para nada es lo que tu te estás imaginando, además, créeme que ese pelirrojo sería mi penúltima opción. –– comentó dejando un poco confuso a Ray. ¿Cuál sería su última opción entonces?

–– ¿Porque penúltima? –– cuestionó no entendiendo aquello.

–– Porque Kai sería la última. –– rió un poco ya que aquel presumido no le caía en lo más mínimo.

–– Ahh que mal pensé que ya no tendría que hacerla de 'Don Juan' de verdad te vi un tanto contento de la presencia de él ayer que yo me estaba despidiendo. –– comentó

–– Para nada, aún está en pie la apuesta que teníamos. –– sentenció a Ray.

–– Me parece que eres un total y completo estúpido. –– decía Kai mientras caminaba enojado al lugar donde había estado el día de ayer intentando dormir.

–– Kai ayer me sentí solo, tu sabes que eso me sucede con frecuencia y tú eres el único que siempre me anima y ayer, cuando intenté bromear contigo me dejaste solo, siempre me ignoras pero nunca me dejas solo por completo. Ya sabes que siempre soporto todo eso pero ayer... –– decía Yuriy mientras caminaba tras Kai quien no se detenía.

–– Claro y me di cuenta de mi error, pero 'Ohhh sorpresa' cuando salí a disculparme con mi molesto amigo, me encuentro con el estúpido de Brooklyn en la casa, y además me dice que tu te habías salido, fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas, me quede dormido ahí esperándote, pero el jovencito jamás apareció, volví a mi estúpida casa a esperarte ahí y tampoco llegaste, era mas de media noche y no estabas ni en tu casa ni en la mía, al menos me hubieras hecho una estúpida llamada para avisarme que te ibas a quedar de puta con tu nuevo amiguito con el cual veo que las cosas van bien, al parecer vas a ganar la estúpida apuesta. ––decía Kai lleno de furia en sus ojos, en sus palabras, todo él estaba lleno de furia.

–– Para empezar deja de decir la palabra 'estúpido' y para seguir no me quede de puta como dices, y la apuesta va bien, si va perfecto lo cual no parece que vaya tan bien contigo eh! Además ¿Que te pasó en la mano? –– preguntó con el mismo tono en el que había estado hablando anteriormente.

–– No creo que te interese, de ahora en adelante ocúpate de tus asuntos únicamente, pues ayer me dijiste egoísta, y tú demostraste serlo incluso mas que yo. –– dijo Kai muy enojado mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, dejando a un solitario pelirrojo que era observado desde un árbol que estaba bastante cerca de él.

–– Maldición Kai¿Por qué me haces esto? Todo por esa maldita y estúpida apuesta es que pasó esto. –– se dijo así mismo pues si no jamás hubiera comenzado a hablar con Bryan.

–– "¿Así que una apuesta eh? Tendré que averiguar a que se refieren con eso, pero creo que estoy imaginando algo ya. Pensé que no encontraría nada para doblegarte querido Kai, pero creo que no será tan difícil después de todo." –– pensaba aquel chico mientras permanecía oculto detrás de un árbol cerca de donde habían estado ambos chicos discutiendo por lo cual escuchó perfectamente toda la discusión.

.:_**C**_on**ti**nú_**a**_:.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α**__** H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"_...Solo existen dos cosas importantes en la vida. La primera es el sexo y la segunda no me acuerdo..."  
_**W**_oody _**A**_llen_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, una vez que esto acabó pues espero tengan tiempo de opinar, solo déjenme un Review y cuéntenme que opinan sobre el capitulo... de antemano gracias y también gracias a...

Cloy Ivanov, Mhel, Fujisaki Yami, mayi, Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F., Ayanai, NekoT, Cloe reed1, KaT Ivanov, Fantasmita de la Niebla , Charo Nakano, Rika no miko, Maia Hayashibara, sakura 135, tsuki no kirei, GabZ, H.fanel.K, Leara Ryddle, Imotosan XD, Tania Carolina, Dark–Maery, Blind Boy84, Eiri Sakuma, ppbKAi, Zeneka, Hio Ivanov, Zeta.

Gracias por sus reviews...

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	6. ¿Me gustas?

_**»**_**Ř**_ē_**τ**_α_**и**_d_**ö **_Ã_**l **_ά_**m**_ō_**я**_**«**_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Universo Alterno, Yaoi, Lime, Lemmon.  
**Parejas:  
**Bryan x Yuriy  
Kai x Rei  
Un poco de...  
Kai x Yuriy  
Bryan x Rei  
**Disclaimers:** Todos lo sabemos, Beyblade no es mío, pues si lo fuera Yuriy y Bryan hubieran tenido más participación, sin contar que Kai hubiera sido el campeón mundial…  
**Summary:** ¿Podría un simple reto llevarte a encontrar el verdadero amor?  
**Notas:** Sé que he tardado mucho y lo siento de verdad, aunque ya prometí que este año termina porque termina. Prometido. Otro punto es que ya comienzan a verse las parejas que originalmente serán. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si aún alguien lee esta historia. XD

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·  
Capitulo **__**6**__**  
¿Me Gustas?  
·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– No creo que te interese, de ahora en adelante ocúpate de tus asuntos únicamente, pues ayer me dijiste egoísta, y tú demostraste serlo incluso mas que yo. – dijo Kai muy enojado mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, dejando a un solitario pelirrojo que era observado desde un árbol que estaba bastante cerca de él.

–– Maldición Kai¿Por qué me haces esto? Todo por esa maldita y estúpida apuesta es que pasó esto. – se dijo así mismo pues si no jamás hubiera comenzado a hablar con Bryan.

–– "¿Así que una apuesta eh? Tendré que averiguar a que se refieren con eso, pero creo que estoy imaginando algo ya. Pensé que no encontraría nada para doblegarte querido Kai, pero creo que no será tan difícil después de todo." – pensaba aquel chico mientras permanecía oculto detrás de un árbol cerca de donde habían estado ambos chicos discutiendo por lo cual escuchó perfectamente toda la discusión.

Se mantuvo un momento más recargado sobre aquel enorme árbol, el cual proporcionaba bastante sombra. Luego se encaminó hasta el salón pues al ser nuevo no debía faltar demasiado. Sus pasos lo guiaban lentamente mientras pensaba demasiadas cosas, ese desgraciado de Kai le estaba robando sus pensamientos, pero valía la pena, ya lo había comprobado con anterioridad.

–– Volverás a caer, lo sé... – rió mientras entraba justo antes que el profesor, sería su última clase en el día, habían pasado relativamente rápidas, se mantenía sentado junto a Kai, el asiento que generalmente ocupaba el pelirrojo, pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, giró levemente su rostro, observando al chico junto a él, aprendería a ganarse la confianza de su primo nuevamente. – "Se lo que tu abuelo tiene planeado, pero también sé que puedo evitarlo. Solo tengo que ganarme tu confianza, pues ya tengo la de tu abuelo, increíble pero cierto, ese viejo se dejó engañar por mí". – sonrió por dentro.

La clase pasaba, algunos chicos solo se dedicaban a poner atención, los cuales eran pocos, mientras otros reían comentando secretamente algún chiste o alguna anécdota. Sabían que aquel profesor era muy flexible y no era problema alguno.

–– Kai... ¿Vamos a ir a la agencia? – preguntó inocentemente, había cambiado su tono de voz notablemente. Kai giró su vista hacia él, intentando leer algo en aquellos verdes ojos.

–– Como quieras... – dijo al no poder encontrar nada en aquella mirada.

–– No te preocupes ya será otro día, veo que no estás de muy buen humor. – contestó mientras sonreía. – Bueno ahora me retiro a casa ¿Te espero para comer? – preguntó intentando ser amable.

–– Sabes Brooklyn, no tengo la menor idea de porque rayos te estas comportando tan 'amable', pero no me vas a engañar, así que guarda tu linda carita para otra persona que yo no te creo. – dijo comenzando a caminar rápidamente. – Y te vas a regresar conmigo a la casa, rápido.– exigió caminando a la salida.

Yuriy había visto aquella escena, parpadeó tristemente al notar como Kai al parecer había hablado en serio, quizás aún estaba enojado, talvez mañana se le pasaría el coraje, mientras tanto tendría que ir a su casa, aunque se quedara solo en ella.

Comenzó a caminar pensando en una forma de contentar a Kai, sabía que aquel terco chico podía llegar a ser demasiado empecinado en algunas cosas.

–– ¿Qué sucedió¿Donde es el funeral? – preguntaron a su espalda, volteó rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada lavanda que parecía extrañarse ante su actitud.

–– Nada... No sucede nada. – respondió riendo melancólicamente.

–– Ohhh bueno, si quieres puedo dejarte solo, o si prefieres puedes acompañarnos a comer a mi casa. – dijo sonriendo, entrecerró los ojos preguntándose mentalmente a que otra persona se refería. Cosa que el otro chico entendió. – Rei irá a la casa a comer. Entonces que dices ¿Nos acompañas? – preguntó sonriendo ampliamente, sus manos se encontraban tras su cabeza, mientras se mantenía recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

–– Pues yo... prefiero ir a mi casa, gracias por la invitación. Será otro día, hoy no me siento muy bien que digamos. – dijo intentando sonreír, fallando por completo. – Nos vemos. – terminó mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

–– Yuriy... Quizás hoy necesites estar solo para poder pensar. – murmuró al viento, soltando un suspiro cuando el otro chico se acercó a él.

–– ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó aquel recién llegado. – ¿Acaso es Yuriy?

–– No Rei, esta vez si te equivocas. – Dijo seriamente para su amigo – Vamos... – habló comenzando a caminar con dirección al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto.

–– "Claro que no estoy equivocado, eso es lo que tu quieres pensar... Ya veras" – pensó Rei mientras seguía a paso lento el caminar del otro chico. – Oye Bryan ¿Porque no invitaste a Yuriy a tu casa?

–– Lo invité pero como ya te dije, está pasando un problema con _Kai _– contestó con un acento diferente e inexplicable hasta para él mismo. – Creo que debe estar solo, al menos este día.

–– Bueno señor terapeuta. Así será... creo. – comentó Rei mientras sonreía al haber escuchado el tono con el que su amigo se refería a Kai. – "Kai" – pensó aquel nombre, el cual le causó un estremecimiento, ahora que lo recordaba no había hablado con este desde aquel incidente, y era obvio que iba a perder. Si tan solo Kai no fuera tan antisocial, se decía él mismo.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– ¿Listo? – preguntó viendo al chico junto a él, estaba cansado y harto de ver tantos autos sin decidir alguno.

–– Kai, pero se supone que será para ti¿Por qué me preguntas cual quiero? – preguntó sonriendo ingenuamente aquel chico.

–– Tú solo decídete ya por uno, y no te preocupes por si es para mi o no. De cualquier modo vas a andar conmigo en el, así que escoge uno ya. – ordenó con su 'amable' tono de voz.

–– Claro, bueno me gusta aquel. – dijo apuntando un coche rojo quemado.

–– ¿Le parece ese joven? es un porsche, es estándar y les aseguro que su velocidad es demasiada. –comentó amablemente aquel vendedor, solo para darles la información necesaria de lo que estaban comprando.

–– Claro, ese quiero. –

–– Acompáñenme por aquí por favor. – pidió aquel señor, caminando para hacer los trámites necesarios que aquella compra requería. Cuando el señor se adelantó Brooklyn volteó a ver a Kai, este solo se mantenía serio.

–– Pensé que escogerías un color mas... – pensó aquella palabra para describir la personalidad de su 'primo'

–– ¿Llamativo? – preguntó sabiendo a que se refería Kai. – Pensé en hacerlo solo para molestarte, pero aquel auto tiene el color de tus ojos, por eso me gustó más. – dijo sonriendo tiernamente, mientras por dentro una cínica sonrisa se formaba.

–– Si claro... – contestó con ironía¿Acaso ese maldito engendro pensaba que le iba a ganar con simples palabritas estúpidas? Pues estaba muy equivocado.

Mientras hacían el trámite indicado, Kai prestaba atención a todo, mientras Brooklyn había ido al auto, para mirarlo por dentro.

–– Listo. – aclaró Kai llegando junto al otro chico. Este solo volvió a sonreír y se acercó a Kai, abrazándolo de improvisto.

–– Esta precioso, gracias por escoger el que yo sugerí. – sonrió soltando al bicolor, quien no había tenido ni tiempo para empujarlo, ni siquiera había podido.

Comenzaron a subirse al auto puesto que el chico había exigido que lo quería de inmediato y así había sido, sabían que era uno de los chicos más ricos de toda Rusia y que su apellido tenía peso en cualquier lugar, así que no querían hacerlo enojar. Una vez que ambos chicos iban en camino Kai se decidió y comentó

–– Como sea, no te emociones porque esta a mi nombre. – soltó.

–– ¿Que no debería estar a nombre de tu abuelo? – preguntó

–– ¿Solo porque él lo pagó? – preguntó un tanto incrédulo

–– Sin contar con que eres menor de edad hasta para manejarlo. Y para poder hacerlo necesitas la firma de un adulto que se haga cargo – acertó, Kai sonrió y contestó.

–– Creo que estás olvidando con quien hablas. Soy Kai _Hiwatari _y eso también lo saben aquí... – sonrió déspotamente, en ocasiones un simple apellido podía tener peso en ciertos asuntos. Este era uno de ellos.

–– Uy perdóneme señor influyente. – comentó sarcásticamente. – De cualquier modo no es necesario que lo pongas a mi nombre para que sea mío.

–– ¿De que hablas? – preguntó exigiendo una respuesta con aquel típico tono 'amable' que solía usar.

–– Solo me refiero a que cuando estemos casados, no habrá necesidad de todo eso, ya que compartiremos todo. Todo lo que yo tengo será para ti, y lo tuyo será mío. – aseguró el chico, mientras se atrevía a rodear el brazo de Kai, al tiempo en que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este, quien seguía manejando sin decir una sola palabra.

–– De que rayos estás hablando... ¿Acaso enloqueciste? No nos vamos a casar, ni en tus mejores sueños... – dijo moviendo su hombro intentando que el otro chico se separara al menos un poco.

–– Ohhh claro que no, yo no sueño la boda... – susurró acercando su cuerpo al de Kai, quien se sentía un tanto molesto, aunque no podía evitar sentir nervios. Una vez que estaba a escasos centímetros del oído del bicolor murmuró – Yo sueño la noche de bodas... nuestra primera noche... y no sabes que deliciosa es... –

–– Maldición¿Acaso quieres que choque? – preguntó quitándose casi de encima al otro chico.

–– Aún te pones nervioso ante mi toque... ¿Por qué Kai? – preguntó el chico mientras el otro soltaba un bufido en molestia, apartando bruscamente al pelirrojo junto a él.

No hubo contestación ante aquella pregunta, puesto que fue lo último que dijeron en todo el camino de regreso a la casa, Brooklyn sabía en que terrenos se estaba metiendo así que no insistió más, tan solo al ver aquella expresión, aunada al aparente nerviosismo le era suficiente por ese rato.

Al llegar Kai bajó del carro una vez que lo había metido a la gran mansión, luego decidió subir a su habitación, no sin antes advertirle a su primo que no deseaba verlo cerca, menos dentro de ella. Deseaba estar solo, malditamente solo como siempre debió haber estado. Jamás debió haber cambiado eso, se había acostumbrado tanto a Yuriy que ahora sentía extraño que no estuviera ahí molestándole como siempre, quizás si doblegara su orgullo y pidiera una disculpa todo se solucionara, pero ahí estaba el problema. ¿Doblegar su orgullo? Jamás.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– Maldición Kai... –renegaba estando solo en su habitación, estaba prácticamente solo en su casa, aquella era demasiado grande y fría como para permanecer ahí, pero que más podía hacer, su mejor amigo estaba enojado con él, y peor aún no encontraba la forma para que esa estúpida molestia desapareciera, talvez se había acostumbrado demasiado a la compañía, a la presencia de aquel chico, tanto que ahora se sentía por demás solo. Bryan le había hecho una invitación a su casa, pero ahora esa maldita apuesta no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. – ¿Qué hago ahora yo¿Por que diablos eres tan estúpidamente orgulloso¿Por qué? – preguntaba al aire mientras permanecía recostado en el sillón de aquella enorme habitación, observando el techo de la misma. Sus grandes y azules ojos se cerraban cada vez con más pesadez.

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_Después de una semana»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que habían hecho la maldita apuesta Kai y Yuriy. Pero llevaban una semana que no se hablaban, ni el pelirrojo, ni el bicolor habían podido doblegar su orgullo, ambos chicos se la pasaban separados, Kai por un lado parecía que tenía una sombra, que era otro chico pelirrojo llamado Brooklyn, y eso era algo que Yuriy detestaba, lo peor era que en varias, demasiadas ocasiones el pelirrojo había escuchado como Brooklyn le decía a Kai que no se preocupara, que se iba a ir solo, o que luego iba a la casa, pero siempre el chico bicolor negaba cualquier cosa, para terminar yéndose juntos. Eso era lo más detestable de todo, puesto que hasta donde Yuriy estaba enterado, Kai no soportaba la presencia del otro chico¿O acaso había cambiado en tan solo una semana de parecer? Eso no podía estar pasando, definitivamente era un error. Pensaba el pelirrojo queriéndose convencer de ello.

Por otro lado Yuriy se la pasaba, solo o con Bryan en otros ratos libres, ese chico era realmente amable con él, lo invitaba a comer casi a diario, y aunque varias veces se negó, pocas fueron las que el pelilavanda aceptaba esa negativa y lo dejaba irse solo, ya que por lo general se lo llevaba casi a rastras. En esa semana Bryan había comenzado a llevar su propio auto a la escuela, además de que pasaba a diario por Yuriy, siempre en las mañanas pasaba por Rei y Yuriy. Otras ocasiones únicamente por el pelirrojo ya que su otro amigo se iba con Kai. ¿Kai? Si, con Kai. Para molestia de ambos chicos. Tanto de Bryan como Yuriy. Ambos por distintas razones pero al final lo que contaba era eso.

–– ¿Nos vamos? – cuestionó imprimiendo un tono juguetón en su voz el chico pelirrojo mientras se inclinaba un poco para ver por sobre el hombro lo que su 'primo' escribía.

–– Si, vamos...– contestó cerrando el cuaderno de métodos de investigación, pues ahí llevaban el borrador de su trabajo. O bueno, los adelantos que tenían Rei y él.

–– Ese trabajo es el que haces junto a Rei. ¿Cierto?– cuestionó mientras tomaba el brazo de Kai, ya que observó de lejos como Ivanov se acercaba. Kai no opuso resistencia al sentir el agarre, únicamente contestó positivamente a la interrogante hecha. – Kai... Quiero pedirte un favor. – pidió poniendo seriedad en sus facciones, mientras se detenía, haciendo que por reflejo el bicolor también detuviera su andar, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a Brooklyn. Lo miró esperando a que el chico hablase pero parecía no querer decir nada.

–– ¿Y bien cual es? – preguntó un tanto impaciente, ya que los demás ya habían salido, no se veía a nadie cerca de la biblioteca, solo ellos. Al menos Kai no veía a nadie más.

–– Se que quizás es demasiado pedir pero... – hizo una pausa que para Kai fue eterna para luego soltar lo que quería, observando ahora sí la cercanía de Yuriy. – ¿Podrías abrazarme? Ayer me llamaron de Rusia y realmente yo... – calló al sentir los brazos de Kai rodear sutilmente su cintura, mientras el rostro de este se ocultaba entre su cuello. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, así que únicamente pudo cerrar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del bicolor, aspirando el delicioso aroma que este despedía.

–– Lo sé Brooklyn... se como debes sentirte. – comentó puesto que según tenía entendido era el aniversario luctuoso de los padres del chico. Y aunque era cierto, el chico lo había hecho con doble intención, aunque Kai no se diera cuenta de ello aún.

Por otro lado Bryan había preguntado a Rei si se iría con ellos o a donde iría.

–– Necesito buscar a Kai, solo ayúdenme a buscarlo, debe estar en la biblioteca. Le entrego estas copias y listo, nos vamos. –dijo mientras era seguido de Bryan y Yuriy, quien se juntaba con ellos la última semana.

Cuando divisaron la puerta de la biblioteca, también lograron ver dos figuras fuera de esta, reconocieron inmediatamente a ambos chicos, Yuriy sentía un coraje tremendo de ver a Brooklyn aferrado al brazo de Kai, aunque peor aún se sintió cuando vio como el chico bicolor se giraba y lo abrazaba tiernamente. Definitivamente debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Pensaba el pelirrojo, mientras Rei sintió por un momento un ligero malestar en su estómago, no entendió del todo porque era, pero siguió caminando hacia el par de chicos que ni siquiera los habían visto, no podía despegar la vista de esa imagen, realmente era algo que no le gustaba para nada. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Siendo sinceros no deseaba averiguarlo, prefería pensar que le había caído mal el desayuno, o quizás tenía hambre ya, eso debía ser.

–– Kai... te estaba buscando. – habló Rei elevando el tono de voz, para que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia. El bicolor giró su vista y miró a Rei, ignorando por completo a los otros dos chicos, ni siquiera los había volteado a ver, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Yuriy, quien solo bajó la mirada tristemente. –Toma, ahí está el resto de información que quedamos sería para el primer bloque. – acotó mientras extendía varias copias.

–– Perfecto, mañana nos ponemos a ordenar y escribir en la computadora lo más importante, ya lo resumí. – contestó aún ignorando la presencia de los otros dos.

–– Claro, como quieras. – respondió

Y sin decir una sola palabra Kai giró su vista buscando la esmeralda mirada que tras él se mantuvo en la corta plática que había sostenido con el chico oriental. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Yuriy al peli naranja le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que Kai ni siquiera lo había visto, ni de reojo. Eso debió ser doloroso para ese pelirrojo.

–– _»»Realmente sé que volverás a mí. Y más pronto de lo que creí.««––_ pensaba Brooklyn al sentir la mano de Kai buscando la suya, mientras así tomados de la mano se dirigían al estacionamiento.

–– _»»Kai... ¿Por que? Maldito sea mil veces el orgullo, que no lleva a nada bueno, si a ti no te importa nuestra amistad, a mí si.««––_ pensaba Yuriy observando melancólicamente aquella escena. Definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo y entre más rápido mejor.

–– _»»¿Que es este malestar en mi estómago? Porque me duele ver esa tristeza en sus lindos ojos... ¿Lindos? Si, para que negar, tiene unos lindos ojos azules, pero no entiendo esta molestia¿Acaso él está enamorado de Hiwatari? Pero que puede verle a ese engreído, pedante y además grosero de Kai... Alguien tan hermoso, bueno y sincero como Yuriy no puede fijarse en un hielo como él. Pero que estoy pensando, a mi no debe importarme, y no me importa.««–– _se convenció Bryan mientras ponía en blanco sus pensamientos.

–– Pues bien creo que es hora de irnos. Ya es tarde. – mencionó Bryan levantando la voz para sacar a los otros dos chicos de sus pensamientos. Un momento, Rei parecía triste. ¿Por qué? La pregunta formulada en la cabeza del chico lavanda vacilaba por salir de sus labios, pero no debía, al menos no ahora, no era ni el lugar, ni el momento indicado.

–– Si, ya es hora. Yo voy a ir a mi casa. – dijo Yuriy intentando sonar alegre, cosa que para ser sinceros no había logrado para nada. La melancolía se mostraba en sus facciones, sin contar que sus cristalinos ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas.

–– Ah eso si que no, tú aceptaste venir a comer a mi casa y eso harás. – dijo Bryan mientras tomaba a Yuriy de la muñeca, ya que había intentado caminar en otra dirección. Rei observó discretamente a ambos chicos y respondió.

–– Saben, creo que yo si los tendré que ver mañana porque hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer. – dijo sonriente mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al estacionamiento de aquella institución, escuchó el grito de Bryan, pero solo volteó sonriendo, al tiempo que con su mano hacía una señal de despedida para luego comenzar a correr.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– Kai. – mencionaba mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación sin recibir respuesta alguna de que dentro había alguien. Decidido abrió ligeramente la puerta de aquella habitación asomando primero su cabeza, echando un vistazo alrededor para luego entrar por completo al ver el cuerpo del chico tendido sobre la cama, parecía dormir placenteramente.

Acercándose lentamente hasta el lecho donde descansaba el chico, lo observó unos segundos para luego acomodar un mechón de cabellos que estaban sobre el rostro inexpresivo del bicolor. Después de unos cuantos minutos de contemplarlo de esa manera, no pudo evitar el sentir un fuerte deseo de probar esos labios nuevamente, parecía como si le estuvieran haciendo una invitación, pues se mantenían entreabiertos, debido a la tranquila respiración del chico.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se inclinó hasta besar los labios que tan rojos pedían atención, un ligero y casi imperceptible roce, que después convirtió en algo más profundo, metiendo su lengua a la otra cavidad, buscando probar aún más. El chico abrió sus rojizos ojos al sentir aquella caricia que se le brindaba, y sin pensarlo correspondió por unos cuantos segundos al beso, para luego apartar a la persona frente a él, incorporándose en la cama inmediatamente.

–– Brooklyn. – mencionó observando al chico parado aún junto a su cama.

–– Lo siento, no quería invadir tu espacio, solo que la comida está lista y vine a avisarte. – se justificó y a decir verdad a eso iba desde un principio. – Te espero abajo. – dijo girando su cuerpo para salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa. –_Por que ya no reaccionas molesto Kai¿Acaso ya no te molesta? –_ se preguntó él mismo mientras caminaba con dirección al primer piso.

–– Maldición, por un momento lo confundí. ¿Pero porque pensé que era él? No tiene sentido, estaba delirando, aún estaba dormido eso es todo. – decía mientras se intentaba convencer el mismo de lo dicho. Incorporándose por completo para luego bajar a comer.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

La tarde había caído por completo en la ciudad, Yuriy miraba por su ventana atento, se había sentado en el marco de aquella, mirando hacia fuera, pensando realmente que debía hacer, no sabía si tenía que ir a buscar a Kai, después de todo la falta había sido suya, pues había preocupado al chico, sabía que el chico realmente lo apreciaba y sin mas ni mas se quedaba a dormir en otro lugar sin siquiera advertirle, aunque tampoco había sido su intención, pero si no iba y arreglaba las cosas, estaba seguro de que Kai tampoco lo haría. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder a un amigo, un hermano, solo por una tontería como lo era el orgullo.

Así que completamente convencido de lo que debía hacer, se levantó y salió de su casa ya decidido.

–– ¿Se encuentra Yuriy? – preguntó un pelirrojo parado en la puerta de aquella enorme mansión, mientras el mayordomo asentía indicándole que pasara.

–– Usted es el Joven Masefield ¿verdad? – preguntó seguro de la respuesta.

–– Claro, soy amigo de Yuriy y primo de Kai. ¿Me conoce? – cuestionó sorprendido.

–– Si, de hecho lo conozco desde que usted andaba en pañales joven.– aclaró el viejo puesto que ambas familias eran amigas desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. – El joven Ivanov se encuentra en su habitación si desea subir, es la del fondo del pasillo. – mencionó sonriente el señor.

–– Gracias. – sonrió alegremente mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegó a la habitación indicada por aquel hombre pero nadie contestaba, así que decidió entrar. Cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Al entrar no había nadie, revisó el baño y tampoco, parecía que Yuriy se les había ido y ni cuenta se habían dado. Estaba por irse de ahí cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, era la laptop de Ivanov, que en el escritorio se encontraba abierta, sesión iniciada y todo, el sonido había sido de una alerta de mensaje.

Volvió sus pasos e ignorando el mensaje comenzó a explorar la computadora, cuando intentó entrar en las imágenes de aquel aparato, este le pidió una contraseña._–– ¿Qué ocultas Yuriy aquí?_ – se preguntó así mismo, comenzando a teclear varias contraseñas intentando atinarle, una simple contraseña no lo haría desistir.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Tocaba insistente la ventana que sabía le correspondía a Kai, esta tenía un pequeño balcón el cual siempre se encontraba cerrado, por lo cual no podía entrar, insistió hasta que vislumbró la imagen de Kai, al parecer iba saliendo del baño, pero aún no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Así que sin pudor alguno comenzó a vestirse frente a él. Ante la atenta mirada de Ivanov, quien solo tragó saliva al contemplar aquel perfecto cuerpo que había casi poseído anteriormente.

Dejó atrás sus morbosos pensamientos para volver a tocar, esta vez llamando la atención del bicolor, quien entrecerró los ojos al observarlo ahí. Después se acerco y quitó el seguro a la ventana que asemejaba a una puerta.

–– ¿Se te perdió algo ahí Ivanov? – preguntó sacudiendo con la toalla su aún mojado cabello, estaba únicamente en pantalón pues aún no terminaba de cambiarse.

–– Kai no podemos seguir así. – habló directamente yendo al punto.

–– ¿Así como? – cuestionó mirándolo un poco más interesado en lo que el otro tenía que decirle, pues ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

–– Kai, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. – decía mientras caminaba tras el chico, quien se sentó a la orilla de su gran cama. – Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos, jamás habíamos durado tanto tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra, es más, ni siquiera volteas a verme, pareciera que no existo, mientras te la pasas divertido con tu primito Brooklyn, quien me quitó mi lugar junto a ti en el salón. Estoy seguro que quiere separarnos Kai. – aseguraba manteniéndose parado frente al chico intentando que este lo mirara de nuevo pues solo le había dirigido su vista unos cuantos segundos.

–– ¿Y que quieres que haga? Quizás lo desaparecemos sin dejar huella. O talvez sería mejor si lo mandara de regreso a Rusia diciéndole que en el siguiente vuelo lo alcanzo. ¿Cuál opción te parece adecuada? Aunque pensándolo bien, talvez estás celoso como un niño a quien le quitaron su maldito juguete. Pero creo que ya tienes uno nuevo con cual divertirte, no me necesitas más – aclaró Kai subiendo su tono de voz al decir la última oración.

–– Kai... – murmuró Yuriy no viendo un buen avance con el chico, quien se había puesto de pie, mirándolo fijamente, su mirada era tan fría y vacía, no entendía como las cosas habían llegado a ese punto. Talvez los demás pensarían que esa mirada siempre era la que tenía para cualquiera, pero él no era cualquier persona y sabía perfectamente las reacciones que tenía el bicolor.

–– Responde Yuriy. ¿O quizás tengas una mejor opción? Puedes contármela con toda calma. – cruzó ambos brazos mientras miraba lo más fríamente posible al pelirrojo frente a él, quien solo bajó la mirada, luego Kai pudo sentir una mano sobre su brazo haciendo presión para luego jalarlo, descruzando así ambos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reclamar algo cuando sintió como un cálido cuerpo le rodeaba por la cintura, sintiendo cosquillas por el rojo cabello que golpeaba en su cuello. – Yuriy.– murmuró resistiéndose, unos segundos después correspondió el abrazo, rodeando con fuerzas el cuerpo del chico, quien hundía su rostro en la curva del cuello de Hiwatari.

–– Kai yo se que hice mal, pero tampoco es para tanto, creo que ya tuve mi merecido. – decía mientras aspiraba el aroma de su amigo, manteniendo oculto su rostro aún en el mismo lugar.

–– Quizás exageré un poco Yuriy, pero no tienes idea de cómo me preocupé. Jamás lo hagas otra vez. – regaño mientras separaba ligeramente el cuerpo del chico para verlo a los ojos.

–– No volverá a suceder, papá. – dijo Yuriy burlándose de la actitud paternal que el otro presentaba, aunque estaba lejos de molestarle esa actitud protectora, ya que al menos sabía que alguien se preocupaba realmente por él.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– Sabía que podría. Aunque no me imaginaba que esa era tu contraseña, que poco original eres Yuriy... _Kai Hiwatari_ – se dijo Brooklyn mientras comenzaba a ver algunas imágenes guardadas en aquel fólder – Uff! Así que no pierdes tiempo con mi querido primo. – dijo apretando la mandíbula al observar aquellas imágenes de Kai atado a la cama, estando completamente desnudo, con los ojos vendados, algunas únicamente tenía una mini toalla tapando su parte pélvica, otras, simplemente estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo. – No voy a negar que lo tuviste como quisiera tenerlo yo, pero me encargaré que no vuelva a suceder. – hablaba para él mismo mientras el enojo se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Como no llevaba nada para guardar las imágenes en ese momento tendría que mandarlas a su correo, solo esperaba le diera tiempo. Pensaba mientras adjuntaba dichas fotos y comenzaba a mandarlas a su correo, la página estaba leyendo, indicando que tardaría unos minutos debido a lo pesado del archivo. Brooklyn solo volteaba a la puerta de la habitación esperando no llegara el pelirrojo en ese momento y lo descubriera.

–– Perfecto. – mencionó leyendo aquel pequeño texto que indicaba que su mensaje había sido enviado, fue a la carpeta de mensajes enviados y borró toda evidencia de que hubiera estado ahí, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando todo como lo había encontrado él antes de su llegada. Ni siquiera el mayordomo se dio cuenta de su salida.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– Rei, que sorpresa. Pensé que tenías trabajo que hacer. – mencionó Bryan girando levemente su vista a la puerta de su habitación, hacía varias horas que se encontraba jugando ya que Yuriy se había ido muy temprano.

–– Si, yo también pensé que estaría más ocupado. – dijo soltando un suspiro mientras se tiraba en el sillón. Manteniéndose en completo silencio por varios minutos, ni siquiera ponía atención al juego de Bryan, este último notó la melancolía de Rei ya que siempre que lo encontraba jugando le reclamaba atención, o se ponía a jugar con él. Pero ahora no había sucedido ninguna de esas dos, así que apagó el juego y miró al chico oriental, quien ni se había dado cuenta.

–– ¿Y bien? – cuestionó Kuznetzov.

–– ¿Bien que? – preguntó curioso mirando como el otro chico lo observaba desde su cama. Notó en ese momento que ya había apagado el juego y el televisor. Únicamente lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

–– ¿Qué te sucede Rei? No es normal que estés tan serio mientras yo juego, además que ese 'trabajo' que te salió de pronto, Rei, no soy ningún estúpido sabes... – aclaró seriamente. – Si no estás preparado para contarme que te sucede, está bien, lo entiendo pero no te hagas el que no sabe nada. – acotó

––Bien, bien, definitivamente a ti no puedo esconderte nada. ¿Verdad? – habló sonriendo medianamente, aunque en sus ojos aún se veía cierto deje de melancolía. – Aún no estoy preparado para hablar Bryan, espero no te moleste. – dijo nuevamente para después recibir una negación por parte del chico quien entendió a la perfección, ya que en ocasiones sentimos tanta confusión, negándonos a nosotros mismos lo que sentimos, por lo que menos queremos hablarlo con alguien más.

Así se mantuvieron callados durante un buen rato, ninguno decía nada, Bryan no había prendido el televisor, ni la música, nada, el cuarto estaba en completo silencio desde que Rei había llegado, y a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, representaba tranquilidad para ambos, no era algo incómodo ni mucho menos, simplemente era una paz ambiental que les permitía pensar y meditar sobre lo que estaban sintiendo.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Un par de semanas más habían pasado, todo parecía normal ante los demás, Kai y Yuriy habían vuelto a ser tan unidos como siempre, Brooklyn se había apartado un poco, aunque el bicolor no lo dejaba que lo hiciera del todo. Tal y como se lo habían pedido ayudaba con algunas clases al chico, lo único bueno es que siempre había sido de notas muy altas por lo que no fue problemático enseñarle ya que entendía perfectamente y muy rápido.

Por otro lado, había varios secretos entre los chicos, Rei tenía guardado un secreto que no sabía ni como decirle a Bryan, y viceversa. Aunque quizás la definición secreto era demasiado, más bien era un tema del que ambos no sabían como tocar, como comenzar, y mucho menos querían hacerlo.

–– Bien chicos, como les dije hoy se cumple el mes que les di para que me presentaran los avances de su trabajo, así que quiero ver sus trabajos ahora mismo en mi escritorio. – sentenció el profesor que ya había vuelto de su viaje. Varios chicos se levantaron para entregar dicho trabajo mientras otro se acercaba al profesor para presentarse.

–– Buenos días profesor. – dijo sonriente, mientras el profesor admiraba la belleza de esos ojos verdes que se presentaban frente a él.

–– Buenos días. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó puesto que ya le habían advertido en la dirección que había un chico nuevo, pero nadie le había comentado lo hermoso que era.

–– Brooklyn Masefield Hiwatari. – habló mientras agudizaba su mirada, ese profesor no estaba del todo mal. Pensó el chico mientras seguía sonriendo coquetamente, los demás alumnos hablaban hasta por los codos ignorando el aparente coqueteo de ambos.

–– Mucho gusto joven Masefield. – respondió el profesor mientras extendía su mano al tiempo en que decía su nombre. – Mi nombre es Hitoshi Kinomiya o Hiro para simplificar. E imparto la clase de Métodos de investigación. – terminó mientras daba un apretón de manos al chico.

–– Lindo nombre. Y profesor quisiera pedirle un favor. No me llame por mi apellido, sin formalidades está bien, solo dígame Brooklyn.

–– Muy bien como gustes, por cierto, tienes algún parentesco con Kai.

–– De hecho somos primos. – respondió inmediatamente.

–– Muy bien, imagino que estás aquí por que aún no tienes pareja para tu trabajo ¿Cierto? – cuestionó mientras recibía una afirmación por parte del ruso. – Puedes hacer pareja con Hiwatari si gustas. O bien podrías hacerlo individual y yo mismo te _asesoraría_. – agregó arrastrando la última palabra.

–– Me parece correcto, lo haré individualmente, no quiero molestar a Kai y su compañero, no me llevo muy bien con él. – terminó.

–– ¿Con Rei? Que extraño, ese chico es de los más amigables del salón.

–– Si, bueno, quizás solo sea mi imaginación pero creo que tiene un poco de celos. Como sea. ¿Que tema prefiere profesor? – inquirió

–– El que te guste estará bien. – terminó el profesor mientras sonreía.

–– Bien, gracias. Es muy amable profesor Kinomiya. –

–– Dime simplemente Hiro por favor, de otro modo me haces sentir muy viejo. –

–– ¿Sería una imprudencia preguntarte la edad? –

–– Tengo 24 años, únicamente siete años más que tu. ¿Te parece mucho? –

–– Para nada, profesor, perdón, Hiro. – aclaró para luego irse a sentar a su respectivo lugar. El profesor comenzó a explicar la razón por la cual estaban haciendo ese trabajo además de preguntar sobre los avances, para comprobar que los hubieran leído y no solo hubieran bajado un tema de Internet para luego imprimirlo.

Las clases pasaron en completa armonía para los chicos, no había ninguna novedad, todas eran siempre iguales. Pensaban los chicos. Bryan mantenía su cabeza recargada en la palma de su mano, manteniendo a su vez recargado el brazo sobre su lugar, denotaba estar bastante aburrido, lo cual notó cierto pelirrojo que sonrió en sus adentros, al ver aquella expresión.

Era la última clase del día y más aburrido no podía estar. Se decía mentalmente el pelilavanda mientras soltaba el aire completamente fastidiado de toda aquella palabrería que el profesor decía, ni siquiera dejaba hablar a nadie con tantas palabras. Estaba por dormirse cuando sintió en su rostro como un pequeño papelito chocaba. Tomó dicho pedazo de papel y leyó lo que este decía.

–– "_¿Pensando en mi?"– _era la pregunta que ese papelito tenía escrita, giró su vista buscando al que le había preguntado tal locura, seguramente era alguna de las chicas que aún insistían en salir con él, pero no podía, además que todas ya lo habían aburrido. Cuando su mirada chocó con unos intensos ojos azules como el mar, que a dos filas de distancia lo miraban sonriente, supo de donde venía aquel papel, así que sonriente comenzó a escribir una respuesta a la pregunta antes formulada por aquel hermoso chico.

Y vaya que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento ya que además de sentirse aburrido, pensaba en ese pelirrojo que tan presente había tenido las últimas semanas, desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos en el dichoso tema de investigación, pensaba que quizás era ese asunto lo que le llevaba a pensar en el pelirrojo. Pero estaba lejos de ser la verdad, y aunque lo sabía se negaba a aceptarlo.

–– "_Siempre mantengo mi mente ocupada, por suerte solo en cosas importantes".__–_ fue la contestación que Yuriy había recibido de aquel chico, sonrió para sí puesto que sabía era mentira, así que volvió a escribir algo. Hasta parecían chiquillos de primaria haciendo eso.

Bryan volvió a sentir aquel diminuto golpecillo, ahora en un brazo, leyó el papel y no pudo más que soltar una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de todos en el salón, incluso del profesor.

–– Señor Kuznetzov, gusta compartir con nosotros el chiste. O prefiere esperar a que la clase termine, allá en el pasillo. –dijo el profesor mientras apuntaba a la puerta para que el chico saliera. Bryan no tuvo mas remedio que salir del salón, aún con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro, vaya que Yuriy era ocurrente, pero más vanidoso que nada.

Tiró a la basura el papelito el cual decía... "_Lo sé, a eso me refería". _Paseó un rato por la escuela ya que faltaba media hora para que aquella aburrida clase terminara, como no encontró nada interesante, solo compró agua en la cafetería y se fue a tirar en el césped bajo un frondoso árbol el cual daba buena sombra. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, usando ambos brazos de almohada, mientras sentía como el aire al soplar golpeaba suave y frescamente su rostro.

En unos segundos después sintió la presencia de otra persona junto a él, cuando sus ojos se iban abriendo, pudo sentir unos labios contra los suyos los cuales le sorprendieron mucho. Saboreó unos segundos aquel beso, abrió sus ojos para ver una roja cabellera, _Yuriy_ y sin pensar más lo rodeó por el cuello, saboreando más profundamente aquella calidez, aquel beso que le era regalado. Llevaba días deseando realmente un beso de ese chico, pero no podía permitirse caer, así que la solución más rápida era negárselo, incluso él mismo. Intentando convencer a su mente de lo contrario.

–– ¡Bryan!– escuchó la voz de Rei que le gritaba a lo lejos, interrumpiendo el contacto entre el pelirrojo y él. Abrió renuentemente sus ojos, solo para toparse con una visión que jamás imaginó.

–– ¿Dana? – preguntó incrédulo, mirando a la chica de intensos cabellos azules y lindos ojos verdes. La chica le sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha seguramente, después solo le plantó un diminuto beso en los labios para luego levantarse y despedirse de él. –_"¿Porque vi a Yuriy en ella? Ni siquiera tienen el cabello del mismo color... Pero que rayos me está pasando. Maldición._" – pensó Bryan mientras elevaba su vista a Rei quien estaba parado frente a él.

–– Así que acá estabas eh... Y muy bien acompañado por cierto. Perdiste. – dijo simplemente disfrutando de aquella palabra, sabía perfectamente que desde un principio él había perdido pues no había sido un 'rompe corazones' como habían quedado, pero para su suerte, su orgullo no era tan inmensamente grande como el de su amigo, quien no aceptaba los errores, mucho menos las derrotas.

–– Rei... tu no entiendes...– dijo aún en shock, no podía recuperarse de la impresión que tenía, su mente realmente le había jugado una broma, y muy pesada para su gusto. Se decía mentalmente mientras miraba a la nada aún sin creerlo. Ahorita la derrota parecía ser lo de menos para el chico.

Luego de un rato, Bryan se estacionaba frente a la casa de Rei, quien le había pedido que lo llevara a esta.

–– Bryan estás raro. ¿Sucede algo? Si es por lo de la apuesta, ya me explicaste que no andas con ella, no importa, es solo un juego no deberías tomarlo tan a pecho. – decía mientras abría la puerta del carro para bajarse.

–– Rei, eso es lo que menos me importa realmente en estos momentos. – aclaró aún mirando al frente.

–– Bien no te pido que me cuentes nada, se que cuando estés preparado lo harás, solo te recuerdo que aquí estoy para lo que necesites. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – preguntó recibiendo una diminuta sonrisa por parte de Bryan, quien dio una respuesta afirmativa a la interrogante del chico. Luego ambos se despidieron. –Bryan... definitivamente Yuriy se está metiendo en tu pensamiento al igual que Kai en el mío ¿Cierto?– murmuró al viento, observando partir a Bryan.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– Kai... – resonó aquella gruesa voz tras él, iba llegando de la escuela y lo recibían en su casa con una 'sorpresa'. Genial. Pensaba mirando al viejo que contento saludaba a Brooklyn. – ¿Cómo te ha tratado Kai, Brooklyn querido? Espero ya te sientas bien acá en Japón. – cuestionó sonriendo.

–– Muy bien, es atento conmigo y me ayuda a recuperarme en las clases. Y si, ya me siento cómodo en Japón, aunque no conozco mucho pero Kai se encarga de hacerme sentir bien – decía emocionado como si un chiquillo fuera. Mientras le dirigía una mirada coqueta al bicolor, luego de mencionar aquellas palabras.

–– Me alegra por los dos, sabía que se llevarían mejor. – dijo el viejo mientras miraba a ambos chicos.

Kai por su parte se sentía completamente decepcionado, su abuelo jamás había presentado ese interés en saber sobre sus asuntos, ni cuando era pequeño, únicamente le importaban sus negocios, sus padres siempre hacían lo mismo, realmente se puede decir que no tiene, ni tuvo familia, se crió entre nanas las cuales iban cambiando cada determinado tiempo, algunas se enfadaban de cuidarlo, otras se iban de la ciudad, y unas más decían no poder con él.

Siempre se comportó rebelde para llamar la atención de sus padres y su abuelo, quizás cuando ya no encontraran quien lo cuidara comenzarían a hacerlo ellos mismos quedándose en casa, o talvez lo llevarían de viaje junto a ellos. Pero nunca nada de eso fue efectivo, lo único que consiguió fue aislarse de todos, no tenía ni siquiera amigos en los caros colegios a los que fue, los cuales realmente fueron varios puesto que lo corrían de muchos, de eso se encargaba él mismo con su comportamiento.

Sus tristes recuerdos de la infancia llegaban a su mente en ese momento, al ver como su abuelo sonreía y preguntaba animado a Brooklyn por como se sentía en esta nueva ciudad, puesto que solo la había conocido por venir de vacaciones, pero jamás se quedó por más de una semana, puesto que el pelirrojo siempre había viajado con sus padres, tenía tutores que le enseñaban lo necesario, y puesto que era muy inteligente, no hacían falta muchas clases pues aprendía rápidamente, era muy unido a sus padres, hasta que estos murieron. Al menos los había disfrutado mientras vivían, ya que él no tenía a nadie, cuando sus padres murieron, ni siquiera pudo derramar una sola lágrima, eran un par de personas que solo lo habían engendrado, y si, lo mantenían, con todos los lujos que cualquiera podía desear, pero él solo deseaba amor, no pedía una mansión, solo pedía atención, no pedía tampoco colegios caros, solo buscaba un cálido abrazo.

La única persona que realmente había tenido en todos esos años era Yuriy, él compartía las mismas penas, solo que a diferencia de él, su amigo aún tenía a sus padres, en alguna parte del mundo, viajando en ocasiones junto a su abuelo, pero ahí estaban.

–– _Kai– _le llamó la voz del chico de preciosos ojos esmeraldas, mientras agitaba su mano frente al rostro del bicolor quien parecía no prestarle atención, hasta que sus hermosos ojos rojos voltearon a verlo fijamente. Parecía esperar a que el otro hablara. – Kai ¿Qué sucede, te sientes bien? – cuestionó intentando sacarle algo al chico que de pronto se comportó muy extraño.

–– No. – fue la seca respuesta que le había dado para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras de dos en dos para alejarse más rápidamente de aquellas personas. Se encerró en su habitación por largas horas, sin desear ver a nadie, únicamente estar solo. De pronto interrumpieron el silencio que reinaba su habitación desde que había entrado en ella. – No quiero ver a nadie. – contestó elevando el tono de voz a quien fuere que llamara a su puerta.

–– No deseaba molestar Kai...– contestó aquella voz, dejándolo completamente sorprendido ya que realmente no se lo esperaba. – Te veo en la escuela. – se despidió aquel chico. Pero antes de que el chico pudiera marcharse, Kai se levantó de su cama como un rayo para abrir la puerta y detener al chico.

–– Entra. – dijo apresurado mientras volteaba su vista hacia ambos lados del pasillo como buscando alguien que lo estuviera viendo en este.

–– ¿Pasa algo malo si estoy aquí?–

–– ¿Quién te abrió¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar hasta acá? – cuestionó apresurado el chico de cabello azulado, mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

–– Perdón, si te molesta mi presencia, no pensé que...– mientras hablaba, bajó la mirada pues aquellas preguntas, junto a la actitud tan extraña de Kai, le indicaban que había llegado en un mal momento. Tristeza fue lo que pudo leerse en el singular brillo de sus ojos, los cuales eran siempre tan transparentes. Pero antes de seguir un cálido contacto lo hizo callar abruptamente debido a la sorpresa.

–– No es eso, solo deseo saber quien está en la casa...– aclaró puesto que había notado algo parecido a la tristeza en los preciosos ojos miel, que poseía ese chico tan bello. Ni siquiera pensó el siguiente movimiento que hizo, pues sin darse cuenta, su mano subió hasta la mejilla levemente sonrojada de Rei, para acariciarla con suavidad, una caricia tan superficial, pero a la vez tan profunda en el corazón de ambos chicos.

De inmediato hubo un contacto visual, ambos pares de ojos miraban los contrarios con algo de confusión, no sabían porque ahora se encontraban tan cerca, solo podían responder a los impulsos que sus corazones en esos momentos les dictaban. Kai acercó su cuerpo completamente al de Rei, manteniendo aquella caricia aún sobre su rostro, sus miradas parecían perdidas en la otra, esos ojos tan hermosos, esa mirada tan dulce que poseía el chico oriental, lo tenía bajo una especie de hechizo en esos momentos, un embrujo que le impedía separarse, que le impedía siquiera moverse de su lugar.

En cuanto a Rei, se encontraba impresionado ante aquella caricia, estaba tan cerca del rostro tan suave y pálido que poseía ese chico ruso, que su fuerza de voluntad estaba cediendo por completo, deseaba más que nada en esos momentos besar aquellos labios que entreabiertos se presentaban a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Un maldito castigo, ya se había resistido varias veces a probarlos pero esta vez no sabía si podría ser tan fuerte como hacía mas o menos dos semanas.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Llevaba varios días que me la pasaba pensando en clase, eran varios los días que no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo y por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no podía sacarme de la mente, exactamente lo mismo. Cierto chico de preciosos rubíes por ojos, de cabello azulado, finos rasgos en el rostro y una apetecible piel tersa y pálida que a la vista de quien fuera sería todo un manjar que cualquiera sacrificaría lo que sea por probar.

Extrañamente en ese momento me asusté de mis propios pensamientos, pues estos me estaban indicando algo que estaba lejos de asimilar. Mientras las clases pasaban aburridas, podía mirar como Yuriy de pronto le arrojaba un papelito a Bryan, seguido de una amplia sonrisa por parte de mi amigo, mientras que el pelirrojo le devolvía una mirada y sonrisa por demás coqueta. Al parecer eso se había convertido en costumbre para ellos, ya que notaba como lo hacían cada vez más seguido. Mis pensamientos siguieron vagando al igual que mi mirada alrededor del salón, observando los rostros atentos de la mayoría de mis compañeros quienes prestaban atención al profesor, cosa que yo debería hacer pero realmente daba flojera.

Cuando mi mirada se centró en aquel pálido rostro, sin poder evitarlo me quedé mirándolo, estaba a dos filas de la mía, ya que se sentaba tras Yuriy, ambos estaban en la misma dirección de Bryan y mía. Estacioné mi vista por un rato en su hermoso y tranquilo rostro, cuando noté como Brooklyn, quien se sentaba en el anterior lugar de Yuriy, giraba su rostro y sonreía con Kai, luego se inclinó un poco hacía él y le susurró algo al oído que hizo sonreír levemente a mi bicolor. ¿Mío? Vaya, el punto es que me sentí molesto en ese momento, ya que hasta se atrevió a tomar la mano de él. Brooklyn seguía murmurando cosas al oído de Kai mientras yo arrugué el entrecejo por la molestia que ese simple acto me estaba causando, cuando sentí como la rojiza mirada se topaba con la mía, mi estado pasó de enojo a sorpresa, abriendo enormemente mis ojos para luego girar mi atención nuevamente al profesor.

Pasaron las demás clases y aún no le había dirigido la palabra, de cuando en cuando voltee a verlo, ya que mis ojos iban en esa dirección sin que yo se los pidiera, pero al terminar las clases, me pidió que lo acompañara a su automóvil, el cual recientemente había comprado, ahí traía algunas copias que eran necesarias para el primer bloque de nuestro trabajo, me dijo que quería que les echara un vistazo y aunque le contesté que confiaba en su opinión, insistió. Mis nervios aumentaron cuando escuché la voz de Brooklyn.

–– Estaré en la biblioteca estudiando para matemáticas un rato, yo voy más tarde a la casa. – habló mientras tomaba sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta al igual que todos.

–– Saca el libro y yo te ayudo a estudiar en la casa, no te voy a dejar aquí. – aclaró mientras salía del salón, yo lo iba siguiendo. – Te espero en el estacionamiento. – volvió a hablar, mientras veíamos como su primo se alejaba en dirección contraria a nosotros.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al carro, cuando íbamos llegando quitó la alarma y los seguros, indicándome que subiera al auto, realmente era hermoso, aunque a mi no me gustaba manejar, más bien soy muy flojo para eso. Con los nervios hasta niveles exagerados, abrí la puerta y subí, el subió también. Ambos cerramos las puertas, un par de minutos estuvimos ahí sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que rompí el silencio.

–– ¿Y bien, que deseas que lea? – pregunté intentando sacar plática. Mientras giraba mi cuerpo sobre el asiento, quedando de frente a él, quien hizo lo mismo.

–– Ohhh claro... – me pareció un poco sorprendido pero quizás me equivoqué. Giró su vista y su cuerpo un poco buscando en la parte trasera algo, tomó unas hojas y las colocó en mi mano. Sentí su mano tocando la mía, ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, no se ni cuanto tiempo pasó, quizás fueron segundos que parecieron eternos, talvez fueron minutos, realmente no lo sé, lo único que sé es que sentí su cálida mano cerca de mi oído, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello tras este. Al contacto mis ojos se cerraron por inercia. Cuando los abrí pude ver como se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro, sabía lo que seguía y me entró un pánico terrible a no poder corresponderle de una manera aceptable, no era que me pareciera repulsivo, todo lo contrario, él es tan guapo, lindo, es simplemente un chico hermoso, tanto de físico como lo que he conocido de su forma de ser, aunque sea poco aún.

Me siento tan enormemente nervioso de no haber aprendido bien con Bryan, él me dijo que lo había hecho bien, pero quizás es solo por que es mi amigo. No supe ni porque hice lo siguiente y aunque fue estúpido, no pude evitarlo, mis manos se movieron.

Levanté las copias que acababa de poner sobre mi mano, y las puse en medio de nuestros rostros los cuales estaban por demás juntos.

–– ¿Entonces es todo? – pregunté refiriéndome a las copias. El se enderezó en su lugar pues se había inclinado hacia enfrente, cuando sentí que tocaban el vidrio de mi lado. Abrí la puerta topándome con Brooklyn que llevaba dos libros en sus manos, me despedí y salí prácticamente corriendo de ahí. Había pasado una vergüenza que no deseaba seguir sintiendo en esos momentos, realmente me sentí mal, pero no se que es lo que me hizo sentir peor, desear tanto aquel beso, o haber hecho esa interrupción de ese modo tan estúpido.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**n**_**d****F**_**las**_**h****B**_**ac**_**k**_** ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– _Bryan...–_ pensó Yuriy mientras suspiraba largamente, se encontraba tirado en el patio de su casa, y vaya que tenía un patio muy grande. Buscó el árbol en el que solía jugar cuando pequeño, era un gran árbol que brindaba una excelente y grande sombra, perfecta como para descansar. Cruzó sus brazos bajo su cabeza, descansó sus ojos cerrándolos, estaba dormitando cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

–– Joven Yuriy... le llaman por teléfono. – dijo el mayordomo mientras se acercaba y le entregaba el teléfono. El pelirrojo lo tomó esperando fueran sus padres, pues ya había pasado el tiempo que había dicho el abuelo de Kai.

–– ¿Son mis padres? – cuestionó recibiendo una negativa por parte del hombre mayor, agachó su mirada un tanto triste, en todo ese mes que habían estado ausentes no había recibido una sola llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto a su celular, nada. Menos un recado de que le hubieran marcado y él no se encontrara en casa, seguro que ni se acordaban que tenían un hijo. – Bien, gracias por traerme el teléfono, en un momento yo lo llevo. – dijo mientras se ponía la bocina en su oído y veía al otro hombre marcharse con rumbo a la casa nuevamente. –¿Si? –

Su voz se escuchaba apagada, triste, había perdido esa chispa que lo caracterizaba, que lo hacía tan sensualmente irresistible, con ese simple monosílabo que había pronunciado, notó como aquella seguridad y prepotencia con que solía hablarle a los demás, se había esfumado, en tan solo un momento. ¿Acaso le afectaba tanto lo de sus padres? No sabía que tuviera problemas con ellos.

–– _¿Se encuentra el señor vanidad?_ – preguntó intentando que el chico recuperara su acostumbrado carácter.

Yuriy sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquella voz del otro lado del teléfono. – Bryan.– exclamó notándose alegría en su voz.

–– _¿Estabas ocupado?_ – preguntó para sacar plática al chico pelirrojo, haciendo de cuenta no haber escuchado lo que el pelirrojo había dicho antes de contestarle. – No para nada. ¿Tú que hacías? – cuestionó volviendo a tomar su despreocupada posición sobre el césped. – _Pues realmente no mucho eh de decirte. Estaba adelantando un poco del trabajo, ya que luego se nos juntará todo lo que falta para la hora de entregarlo. –_ dijo escuchándose divertido. – Ohhh ya veo. Entonces para eso me llamaste. – dijo Yuriy intentando no sonar decepcionado de saber que únicamente ese era el interés en el chico. Pero fracasando por completo en el intento. Bryan entendió a la perfección aquello que dijo el pelirrojo y aclaró con rapidez. – _Sabes... Tenía ganas de hablar contigo, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé en ti... No se si te haya molestado eso. Y que mejor pretexto para hablarte que el de nuestro trabajo. – _comentó con burla, enseguida una sonrisa enorme se formó en el rostro de Yuriy, quien no deseo ni saber el porque de aquella alegría, únicamente quería sentirse así de alegre como en ese momento.

–– No me molesta en lo más mínimo Bryan. Pero dime. ¿Qué te ocurre, en que puedo ayudar? – preguntó afligido hasta cierto punto. – _Pues verás... no se como explicarme. ¿Te puedo ir a ver? –_ el pelirrojo pensó aquello alegre, claro que podía, él mismo lo deseaba pero tampoco quería contestar como si estuviera urgido ni mucho menos. – _Si estás ocupado yo lo entiendo, no te preocupes... –_Bryan pensó que talvez estaba ocupado o iba a salir y no quería ser grosero con él, pues su silencio no le decía nada. – No para nada, como crees, ven a la casa, si quieres vente directo al patio, hasta atrás de la casa hay un árbol muy grande, ahí estoy... pasa directo. – explicó el chico mientras esperaba una respuesta. – _Cuando abra el portón, me dirijo hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. ¿Cierto? – _preguntó en espera de una respuesta. – Si, exactamente. – contestó Yuriy. – _Entonces estás bajo un árbol, el más grande del patio. – _volvió a preguntar, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos ante la insistente pregunta de Bryan como si todavía no terminara de entender. – Eso dije. – contestó más seriamente, exasperándose un poco. Mantenía su misma posición, uno de sus brazos como almohada y el otro deteniendo el teléfono, mientras una de sus piernas estaba sobre la otra. – _Ok perfecto, entonces ¿Qué puedes decirme mientras llego ahí? – _preguntó Bryan nuevamente. Yuriy no esperaba aquella pregunta por lo que frunció el ceño como pensando algo que decir. – Bueno realmente no se que decir, me tomaste por sorpresa. – contestó espontáneamente.

–– _Quizás puedas decirme lo mucho que te gusta estar conmigo. – _dijo Bryan, notándose en su voz una leve risa. Yuriy sonrió aún más y contestó. – Bien entonces sería hora que tu admitieras que no dejabas de pensar en mí mientras estábamos en clases... –añadió sonriendo aún más cuando escuchó a su lado.

–– Si bueno admitamos que pensaba un poco en ti, pero tampoco te creas el ombligo del mundo. – dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver el rostro por demás lleno de sorpresa del pelirrojo, quien se quitó el teléfono del oído y se sentó, mirando al chico junto a él, quien tomaba asiento igualmente.

–– No es que me crea el ombligo del mundo Bryan, simplemente soy realista, se quienes me admiran, a quienes les gusto, quienes están completamente enamorados de mí, y otros que me desean simplemente. ¿Que puedo decir a mi favor? Simplemente soy irresistible, es algo que no puedo evitar. – dijo levantando sus hombros mientras sonreía graciosamente.

–– Jamás pensé encontrar alguien tan modesto como yo, mucho menos imaginé que me superarían. – comentó Bryan mirando entretenido a Yuriy quien únicamente sonreía divertido ante el comentario. – Y dime... – comenzó el pelilavanda. – ¿En cual de esas clasificaciones me incluirías a mi? – preguntó refiriéndose a lo que acabada de decir. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, en verdad no esperaba esa pregunta, solo había sido un comentario, más sin embargo, la pregunta de Bryan le había puesto por demás nervioso, sin contar que el chico se inclinó al frente, acortando de ese modo un poco la distancia., su mirada penetrante sobre sus azules ojos, mientras esa sonrisa encantadora no dejaba de verlo.

–– ¿Me estás coqueteando? – inquirió sonriendo mientras se inclinaba igualmente al frente, saliendo un poco de aquel nerviosismo, o al menos intentando disimularlo un poco. Queriendo evadir la anterior pregunta.

–– Quizás...– respondió respirando cerca del rostro del pelirrojo quien torcidamente sonrió. Aunque lo disimulara bien, sus nervios estaban completamente desechos, estaba por demás hecho una bola de nervios, sentía que si intentaba ponerse en pie, caería ya que sus piernas parecerían atole temblando.

–– ¿Solo quizás? Y puedo preguntar a que se debe... – cuestionó mientras miraba al chico directamente a sus hermosos ojos lavanda. Los cuales sonreían, un brillo de malicia y coquetería se encontraba plasmado en ambos pares de ojos, pero sobre todo en los ojos lavanda. – Tengo una teoría pero quiero escucharte primero... – declaró.

–– Bueno realmente no es fácil perder la costumbre. – aclaró tirando su cuerpo nuevamente para atrás, hasta quedar acostado como había estado Yuriy anteriormente.

–– Entonces tenía razón. – dijo imitando al chico, su voz había sonado neutralmente, pero dentro había sentido una pequeña punzada en su estómago, quizás aquella molestia era debido a su orgullo que fue herido con ese comentario, debía ganar la apuesta, pero meramente por ORGULLO, únicamente por ello, aunque no hubiera premio alguno para él. – Y dime ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? – cuestionó para intentar olvidar aquella molestia.

Bryan por su parte se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, realmente se había sentido atraído por aquellos labios frente a él, por lo que había optado por recostarse, evitando ver al pelirrojo a los ojos ya que su mirada era tan coqueta que no era fácil resistirse a esta. Ante todo estaba la apuesta que había hecho con Rei y su palabra de cumplirla. Además en estos momentos lo que deseaba realmente no era una pareja que lo dejara en un mes, ahora necesitaba un amigo, alguien que pudiera escucharlo, comprenderlo y sentía que Yuriy podría entenderle. Sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en su amigo chino, pero no deseaba atosigarlo con más problemas de los que el chico ya tenía.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– Kai. – murmuró sobre sus labios, finalmente sus labios estaban unidos por primera vez, ya varias veces habían estado muy cerca de ello, pero por sus mismas interrupciones no se había podido.

Sintió el cálido contacto de aquellos rojos labios con los suyos, urgiéndolo a que los abriera. Dejándose llevar por el momento rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del más alto, degustando, saboreando completamente el contacto, sentía los fuertes brazos del bicolor cerrarse alrededor de su cintura como si de un fuerte cinturón se tratara, pero eso lejos de molestarle, le gustaba más. De pronto sintió la lengua de Kai cruzar por entre sus labios, chocando con la suya, comenzando una batalla dentro de su boca, el beso era sumamente lento, pero cargado de un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar hasta el momento, no sabía exactamente que le estaba sucediendo, pero estaba lejos de molestarle, por el contrario, le gustaba mucho sentir al otro chico tan cerca, y más aún le encantaba ese beso. Realmente lo había estado esperando desde hacía días ya, no tenía idea de que tantos pero ya eran varios, de eso no cabía duda.

Renuente a separarse hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kai, aspirando aquel aroma que le enloquecía, que tanto le gustaba. Se había estado negando a si mismo lo que sentía por él, pero ya era suficiente, aquella molestia que sentía al ver a Kai con su primo Brooklyn o incluso con Yuriy, se debía a los celos, no era otra cosa si no celos, el aparente nerviosismo que presentaba cada que se encontraba a solas con el bicolor y la necesidad de verlo, de estar cerca de él, eran el claro significado de la gran atracción que sentía por el chico.

–– Rei yo... – tartamudeó un poco, lo que diría no era exactamente lo que debía decir en ese momento, pero así lo sentía. – lo siento, de verdad que en estos momentos me siento tan mal... tan vulnerable que no se porque... – intentaba explicar el porque de aquel contacto que según él había sido un error, mientras que para Rei había sido tan exquisitamente perfecto.

–– No te preocupes Kai, lo entiendo.– respondió tragándose las ganas de llorar que sintió al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios que acababa de besar. ¿Cómo podía ser un error algo que tanto le había gustado? Le era difícil entender, pero tampoco quería que se diera cuenta, por lo que sonrió, se separó del chico y preguntó. – ¿Quieres contarme? – cuestionó

–– Rei. – murmuró el bicolor notando como aquella sonrisa ocultaba casi perfectamente la tristeza que en sus ojos se reflejaba. Ambos chicos se sentaron, Kai en el pequeño sillón que había dentro de su habitación, mientras Rei se quedó en la orilla de la cama, sus miradas cruzadas, esperando a que el otro dijera algo. – Yo me siento tan solo Rei... – dijo hablando bajito, intentaba sonar neutral como siempre, pero sus intentos eran en vano, pues su voz había sonado entrecortada.

–– Kai.– habló sentándose junto a este para abrazarlo al notar el estado en el que se encontraba. El chico bicolor hundió su rostro en los brazos del oriental, sollozando lo más callado que podía, sus lágrimas mojaban la camiseta de Rei, quien apretaba fuerte el cuerpo del otro, intentando hacerle saber que ahí estaba él y que no se encontraba solo, un contacto que no lastimaba, pero que mucho cariño si le brindaba. Pasó un rato, Kai parecía más calmado, no sabía ni porque había llorado frente a ese chico, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

Un ruido de fuera se escuchó, por lo que ambos chicos se separaron un poco sorprendidos. – Kai... ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la voz de su pelirrojo primo. – Kai yo quería pedirte una disculpa, no sabes cuanto siento la actitud de tu abuelo, si yo pudiera hacer algo... – hablaba, Kai giró su vista a Rei, el chico únicamente le sonrió puesto que no sabía a que se refería, lo más seguro era que todo eso tuviera que ver con el llanto del bicolor. El silencio fue la respuesta de Brooklyn, quien volvió a tocar la puerta y suspiró tristemente. – De verdad que lo siento Kai. – declaró para luego marcharse de ahí.

–– Mejor me voy Kai, no quiero ser un entrometido. – dijo mientras soltaba el cuerpo del chico que había tenido abrazado. Kai únicamente cabeceo en acuerdo, mientras aclaraba un punto.

–– No eres ningún entrometido... – aclaró. Rei sonrió alegre y se levantó tomó con ambas manos el rostro pálido del ruso y besó su frente. Volvió a sonreír con ternura y despidiéndose salió de la habitación. Había pasado un buen rato desde que Rei se había ido, y se había quedado dormido en su cama. Intentando olvidar la molestia en su corazón, deseaba llorar, tenía tantos años aguantando aquel dolor dentro de él, que ahora no podía detenerlo. La muralla se había quebrado y ahora no encontraba como sanarla, quizás fuera imposible hacerlo. Con esos pensamientos se había quedado dormido.

–– ¿Kai? – preguntó entrando en aquella habitación, el silencio de Kai desde que llegaron le preocupaba, desde que había llegado de Rusia, únicamente se ocupaba de hacerlo enojar, y encontrar algún tipo de debilidad para doblegarlo, pero realmente le quería, aunque sus celos y su orgullo eran tan fuertes que no podía dejar las cosas así por más que le doliera. Observó la frágil pero imponente figura de su primo que permanecía dormido, se veía tan tierno mientras dormía, sus facciones claramente como eran, sin ninguna apariencia ruda en ellas, era la única manera que se podía ver realmente como era. Se acercó, se sentó junto al chico en la orilla de la cama, deleitando su vista, cuando notó como una lágrima cruzaba el rostro del chico, parecía que hubiese estado llorando. ¿Acaso eso podía haber sucedido realmente? – Lo siento Kai... no lo hubiera querido así, pero así será... – declaró acariciando los azules cabellos que se encontraban regados por la almohada. Depositó después un ligero beso en los labios de este.

–– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz somnolienta Kai, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el rostro de quien lo besaba.

.:_**C**_on**ti**nú_**a**_:.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...La conciencia es para muchos hombres una anticipación de la opinión de otros..."  
__H_**E**_N_**R**_Y __T_**A**_Y_**L**_O_**R**

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Perfecto, he aquí otra de las entregas antes de irme de vacaciones, si, me iré de vacaciones a mi pueblito natal Jeje me voy a sonora de vacaciones y pues aunque será una semana, del 8 al 16 mas o menos, no lo sé exactamente pero igual aviso. Nos vemos después y espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.

Por cierto, parece que me borra algunas frases, no se porque, de por sí uno que no es tan buen escritor y me borra signos y algunas frases las junta, dejando un mal aspecto, las palabras repetitivas esas son mi culpa, lo siento, hago lo mejor que puedo, igual me gustaría que me avisaran de cualquier cosa, ya sea mía o de la página.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son bien recibidos. Thank you!

Ahora si me despido...

C-you Soon

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
